Morning Glory
by Miss Prongs
Summary: After graduating from Hogwarts, Harry heads to muggle London to figure out his sexuality problem...who else would he meet but a cunning blond [Draco! Draco!] who helps persuade Harry in his decision...[HPDM slash.] Completed.
1. Introduction

Most of the characters, most of the places, most of the events and parts of the plot (anything you recognise) is JK Rowling's. As if you didn't already know. No profit is being made from this work (as if!!!) and no copyright infringement is intended. Believe me, I do wish Harry Potter was mine, that sexy beast, but alas, the world is cruel.

o

o

o

A young man (let's call him Harry, for that is his name) threw down an excessively large suitcase onto the peachy cream carpet of his hotel room floor, muttered 'I'm finally here,' and proceeded to collapse onto the peachy cream pillows that swarmed over the large bed in the corner of the room. His dark hair splayed across the silky pillowcase, and though he removed his rounded spectacles from his glittering jade eyes, the smug smile remained planted on his lips.

He was finally here.

In a _muggle_ hotel in _muggle_ London.

Harry snorted. He had, firmly engraved in his mind, the shocked looks of his two best friends when he had informed them he wasn't going to be an Auror, and rid the world of evil (again!), and apart from getting an apartment in muggle London, he didn't have anything planned.

'_Muggle_ London?' his freckled friend Ron had repeated.

'What about all those N.E.W.T's you got? Don't they mean anything?' Harry's bushy haired friend Hermione had asked, looking scandalized.

'You spent all that time with the greasy git for nothing?'

'You're going to let your work go to waste?'

'You're not going to use magic?'

'You're not going to track down Draco Malfoy?'

'Ah, but I bet you're going to go to some sweet ladies clubs, huh mate?'

Harry had replied quietly, and after a few seconds of shocked silence,

'You're gay?!' his friends had chorused.

'Maybe.' Harry had said, with a mysterious smile.

'How can you _not_ know?'

'When did you start thinking you were?'

'Are you with anyone?'

'Were you?'

'It's not...you don't fancy me, do you?' Ron had asked, looking supremely uncomfortable. Harry had snorted, and replied swiftly,

'No way, mate.'

Hermione had burst out laughing.

'Hey, I'm not that bad!' Ron had shouted, indignantly.

'Of course you aren't, darling.' Hermione had cooed soothingly, patting Ron affectionately. Ron had puffed out his chest egotistically.

'So what are you going to do there, exactly?' Hermione had asked.

Harry had grinned, and shrugged. 'I have no idea. And it feels _great_.'


	2. A Bar

Harry awoke later to a beam of light shining on his face. He squinted. A streetlight. _Hmmm, that's strange_, he thought. _Did I sleep all that time?_ He moved out of the way to find himself shrouded in darkness. He swore, and heaved himself off the bed. He stumbled to the wall, running his fingers along it to find the light switch, to no avail. He swore again. Packets of melted chocolate under the pillowcase, a ridiculously cheery letter lying on the table, instructions on how to make _instant_ coffee (Harry pulled a face) but no bloody sign saying where the light switch was.

He gave up and staggered to the bathroom, where he knew the switch was just inside the door. He flicked on the switch and threw his hands up in front of his face as the harsh light attacked his sleepy eyes.

He squinted at his reflection. He needed a shower. Badly.

o

o

o

Harry eyed his reflection nervously, his teeth tugged at his bottom lip, and he ran his hand through his already tousled hair. It had seemed like such a good idea, when he was planning it out, safe and sound in his Hogwarts bed. But now?

It had always confused his friends, that he didn't know. How can you not know? they'd ask. He'd shrug, and give an apologetic smile. He'd never really had time for a love life, after Cho. In fact, after Cho, girls didn't seem all that interesting anymore. And as he got older, some of the guys around him did seem rather intriguing. But he'd never been with a guy, so he didn't know if that was what he preferred...oh, it was all too confusing.

He'd thought that all he needed to do was to cruise along down to a gay bar, and see if anything tickled his fancy. If he really did float in that boat, he'd certainly have enough to choose from. And if he didn't, it would hit him in the face pretty damn fast.

But now he was a bit worried. "Swinging down" to a gay bar? He'd never done this kind of thing before. There was always some Dark wizard who was after his blood, or a reporter with more or less the same intentions, and he'd never had time to "party".

It was a relatively sophisticated bar, he had been told, but a bar none the less. He hoped his reasonably tight but suitably low-key black clothing would suffice.

He downed the last sip of Firewhisky in his last bottle. He knew he probably shouldn't be drinking before he reached the bar, but he needed something to loosen him up.

He strolled out of the hotel, mentally reminding himself to look for an apartment in the morning. He didn't think he could cope with another night of peach and darkness. He walked along, kicking the thick, golden leaves piling up in the gutter.

He looked around, and noticed the lack of people on the street. He smiled to himself, and cast an "Unnoticeable" charm on himself. He loved it; it was much better than an invisibility potion or cloak. When you became invisible, and picked up a drink, all people could see was a floating glass, and they'd go into hysterics. But with this tricky little charm, they saw you, watched you bring the glass to your lips, and then instantly forgot about you. And the glass. Harry had become quite a pro at this little charm. He'd used it many a time when he just wanted to be left alone.

Harry squeezed his eyes shut, concentrating as hard as he could. He most certainly did _not_ want to splinch himself, which was more of a risk because of the alcohol. It had only happened to him once, but it had been such an awful experience he did not want to experience it again. He'd had to wait hours and hours with his body parts all over the place, while Lupin (who had been taking him out for lessons) and a few fellow classmates searched frantically for his leftover organs.

He felt the tingling feeling settling over his body, and concentrating hard on where he wanted to go he gave a flick of his wand. Many wizards didn't use their wand in apparating, but as Harry still found it a completely alien thing to be doing, he liked to use his wand for a little guidance. He knew he'd have to take the trainer wheels off one day.

He felt the world lurch, and he felt like he was spinning in a million different directions...and then all was still. He opened his eyes, and gazed around. He gave himself a reassuring clench of the fist, and walked forward.

Harry slipped in the door, and took a deep breath, glad to notice the distinct lack of smell of stale piss, bits of vomit and cheap alcohol that so many bars sported.

There were quite a few people there, Harry noticed, all talking avidly with one another. Loud voices with clipped tones. Harry felt rather uncultured, for a moment.

He slunk over to the bar and sat down on an empty stool, gazing round the room. The décor seemed very...Harry had no word to describe it, as it seemed to shimmer and change before his eyes. Every time he tried to fix his eyes on a specific feature, it slipped away. Harry smiled. Looked like a wizard had been in here at least once, and decided a complex charm ought to do the trick. It was a wonder the Ministry hadn't intervened, though.

Harry suddenly felt very lonely. Everyone seemed to know each other, chatting boisterously with one another. Harry looked over in the corner, where many, er, couples seemed to be, er, dancing. Big groups of gorgeous men rubbing up against each other seemed a more fitting description to Harry.

But who could he have asked to accompany him? Ron? Harry snorted. He could imagine the look of absolute terror on Ron's face if he were with him. Ron's boggart would sport a man-bag and a camp voice in no time.

'What can I get you?' said a silky voice, and Harry turned to see a suave barman eyeing Harry with obvious interest. Harry blushed, and suddenly realised he had no idea what to ask for. Whenever he was out with friends, it was either a Butterbeer or a Firewhisky if he was feeling adventurous. Did muggles have Firewhiskies?

'Errr...I'm not sure.' Harry said, feeling stupider by the second.

'Need the help of someone with experience?' said the barman smoothly, putting extra stress on the last word.

'Um...' said Harry, but he was interrupted as a voice behind him said,

'He'll have tequila with lime. And so will I.' they said smoothly, and seated themselves beside Harry. Harry turned in his chair to give a bashful smile, but stopped short when he saw the man's face. His breath caught in his throat and he felt like his whole body had frozen. The young man smiled, appearing not to have recognised Harry.

'Do you have a name? Besides "that cute one sitting at the bar".' the blond said, giving a cheeky smile. He must have taken Harry's stunned silence for disbelief. Which it was, partly, but not just at the man's statement.

'Oh yes,' he continued, 'You've attracted quite a lot of interest. I must say I've never seen you here before. Out of towner, are you?'

Harry choked, and then manage to force out, '_Malfoy_?!'

The young man froze, and the colour drained out of his cheeks.

'What did you just call me?' he tried to say, evenly. But Harry didn't reply, he just sat there, staring at the pale-skinned blond.

'Who are you?' hissed Malfoy. Amidst Harry's complete shock, he felt a tingle of amusement, and gave a small chuckle.

'You don't recognise me?' Harry said. Malfoy opened his mouth matter of factly, but then closed it abruptly, his eyes opening wide.

'No.' he whispered, and completely incredulous look on his face.

Harry grinned. 'Potter. Harry Potter.'

Malfoy's eyes widened even more, and his mouth gaped wide. 'Well, fuck me.' he said finally.

Harry choked on his drink. '_Excuse me?'_

'Not literally, Potter.' Malfoy said swiftly, downing his shot. Harry continued to stare. 'Have I got something in my teeth, Potter? Or are you just indescribably drawn to my face?'

Harry clenched his teeth. 'Where the hell have you been all this time?'

Malfoy merely gave Harry a sneering smile. Harry found this extremely provoking. He felt his initial shock turning into anger.

'The whole bloody Ministry was looking for you! Everyone was terrified, they didn't know if their friend was really you, under a polyjuice potion! They didn't know if you were sneaking around, setting up everything for Voldemort!'

'And people tell me the world _doesn't_ revolve around me.' Malfoy said with a smirk. He glanced around the room, taking in the baffled looks of people who'd managed to overhear their conversation. 'And I'd keep my voice down, if I were you, Potter.'

'And all this time, you were just sleazing around muggle gay bars? What-' Harry suddenly stopped mid-rant, and a small smile tugged at his lips. 'You're gay?'

'It would appear so, yes.' Malfoy said. 'And it would also appear that _you _are, too.'

Harry snorted.

'Oh, dear, we're not still in the denial stage, are we? Oh, how tedious.' Malfoy sneered.

'Tell me,' Harry began, adopting a similar expression, 'What did Death Eater Daddy say when he found out his son was a little faggot? Or was he too busy listening to the voices in his head he'd adopted from his stay in Azkaban?'

'I don't know, I don't talk to my father.' Malfoy said, with an expression on his face Harry couldn't place. Regret? Remorse? Jealousy? Contentment? Anger? 'But from what I hear, neither do you.' he spat.

'Two peas in a pod, huh?' Harry said, sarcastically.

'You're barely in the same garden as me, Potter.'

'Wouldn't want to be. All full of worms.'

'At least it's not full of red-headed flowers. My soils fertilized.'

Harry sighed. 'Can we stop all this metaphoric talk? It's hurting my head.'

'Sorry, I forgot your brain stopped advancing from age seven.'

'Says the person who got two less NEWTS than I did.'

'Only because you've been coddled and petted and had every single bias on your side since you were born. And because Professor Trelawney and that oaf Hagrid are hardly worth wasting a class on.'

'ME coddled? I doubt even a thread of your expensive clothes touches your "fertilized soil".'

'So you finally acknowledge I'm not one of the worms!'

'I didn't say that, did I?' Harry retorted.

'Excuse _me_, Potter, but I have been doing nothing but wiping the shit from all the arses you moron Gryffindors have managed to explode.'

'Not your best metaphor, Malfoy.'

'Not always a metaphor, Potter.'

'Oh yeah? And what did YOU do in the fight? Where were YOU in the final battle? Sitting behind a tree on the dark side, handing revival Potions to the Death Eaters? Or perhaps casting a binding spell on an innocent muggle boy as you raped his face off?'

Malfoy stared at Harry. 'That was low, Potter. Really low.'

Harry shifted in his seat a little at Malfoy's intense gaze, but glared back at him.

'For your bloody information, Potter, I was on _your_ side.'

'And what did you do for _my_ side?'

'Background jobs that seemed insignificant and far too difficult for what they produced at the time but in the end helped a great bloody deal more than anyone else's help did.'

'Oh yeah? Like what?'

'Feeding the Death Eaters wrong information, making sure there was no way they could link the treachery back to me. Giving them ruined Potions, making sure someone else's throat was slit. Poison in drinks that couldn't be traced. Whispers in the ear resulting in passionate deaths. Basically, I messed with the enemies' minds, Potter. If I was on their side, these muggles would all be dead or hung up for torture.'

'You're that confident in yourself, huh?' said Harry, downing another glass and placing it next to the rather large pile he had created.

'It's the little things, Potter. They always bring you down.' Malfoy said morosely.

Harry nodded slowly. Then he gave a barely concealed chuckle.

'What?' shot Malfoy.

'Isn't that a song?' Harry asked quietly.

Against his will, Malfoy felt the corners of his mouth tugging up. 'Yeah. Yeah I think it is.'


	3. An Apartment

Harry knocked loudly on the dark, wooden door, rubbing his forehead furiously, thankful for the lack of bumpy scarred skin. His famous lightening bolt had vanished along with Voldemort's smile as he was wiped off the face of the Earth that fateful day. Harry tried not to think about it. Far too many people had died. And he was the supposed _saviour._

He had a killer hangover, and though there was a handy little spell that helped with the worst of it, he still had a grinding headache, and the sun was still a little too light; the world still spinning slightly.

Walking along the street last night, he'd only thought he was going along to see if anything caught his fancy. He was faced with a Death Eater spy (or so he claimed), whom he hated and hadn't seen for years. They'd had a rather begrudging conversation; it was still very apparent they were from very different backgrounds when it came to their views on the world. However, it was a long time since Harry had had an intelligent debate; in fact, he couldn't remember ever having had one in his life. Gryffindors were far too inclined to either agree with him wholeheartedly, or stop talking to him at all. As the night and drink and conversation flowed on, Harry found himself not having such a bad time. He wasn't sure if it was because of the alcohol addling his brain, the alcohol tampering with Malfoy's personality, the warm, cozy atmosphere of the bar, the soft music thudding through his veins...or a weird mixture of them all. And then at the most inopportune time, Malfoy had looked down at a common item used among people he had swore to rid the world of (a watch), and left. Just gone.

'Well, I would say nice seeing you,' he'd said, 'But I wouldn't go that far. How about I just say "smell ya later", will that do?'

Harry had laughed. 'Smell ya later, Malfoy.'

And Malfoy had strode out the door, leaving a very drunk, dazed and very bemused Harry Potter alone at the bar, wondering whether "smell ya later" had any indications towards seeing Malfoy again. Then he began to wonder what he'd think if it did.

Harry had woken up this morning, thoroughly dazed, hung over and single minded, thinking only about getting himself an apartment. He didn't think he could stand another night of the peachy-creaminess. Once he'd cast the anti-hangover spell on himself (he really should stock some supplies for the potion, it was much more effective) he'd staggered down to the breakfast room, and expertly pinched the newspaper sitting on one of the tables. He'd returned back to his room and settled down to find himself an apartment.

Here he was now, knocking loudly on the wooden door of a nice place just outside of London, still feeling like he was somewhere above himself, watching down below with a slightly amused and pitying expression on his face.

Harry heard footsteps pad slowly to the door. He braced himself. The ad had said 'young male', but anyone could say anything when it was written down.

The door swung open, and Harry let himself be utterly shocked for the second time in as many days.

The young blond man that was standing in front of him looked like he'd just staggered out of bed. His hair was ruffled and falling down his face in a messily elegant way (if that was possible), that reminded Harry oddly of Sirius. His face, wearing an expression that told Harry he had no idea what was going on, was free of an glamours or makeup, but as far as Harry was concerned, gazing at Draco Malfoy's face, he didn't need it. He was blessed with soft, feminine features, which still had enough man in them to be considered strikingly handsome. Harry let his eyes wander down, and he was completely shocked to find his eyes meet with bare skin. Harry ran his eyes along Malfoy's torso, which was firm and pearly white. Malfoy's shoulders had broadened, but he was still a slim young man. Harry let his eyes slide further down, and he found himself blushing like an idiotic teenager as he realized Malfoy was only wearing a pair of green silk boxers. He managed to force his eyes up again, whereupon they were met with sleepy grey ones.

'Coffee?' mumbled Malfoy, attempting an engaging smile, stepping out of the way of the door and extending a graceful hand into the apartment, inviting Harry in.

o

o

o

Draco was trying to force his mind to whir and fizz like it did when he was properly awake, forcing it to try and come up with a connection a name of the person in front of him, but mornings were _not _his best time, and he was still having trouble pulling himself out of the wonderful dream he had just been in...

He suddenly realised he was just standing in the doorway, and he tried to slip his ever famous charming smile onto his face, stretching out his arm invitingly. 'Coffee?' he asked, assuming he knew whoever this was, as his door was charmed to only sound if it was a wizard or someone he knew very well knocked on it. Of course, often wizards preferred to tumble out of fireplaces most inelegantly, spewing soot and dust everywhere. And his friends knew very well not to disturb him in the morning, as it was likely everything they said would go in one ear and out the other. However, he kept on with his smiling, and pretence of recognition.

His morning visitor, however, stayed rooted to the spot, clearly dumbstruck. Draco squinted ever so slightly. It appeared to be a young man, more or less the same age as himself. He had messy, black hair that looked like it naturally stayed in the exact style of the youth of today. He had the most amazing green eyes, masked slightly by rounded glasses he was wearing, which were sliding down his nose in that librarian 'Can-I-help-you?' manner. His lips were parted in a sort of 'oh!' shape, that Draco was used to seeing, but often in situations not at all like this one. His body was thin and muscular, much like Draco's, but his shoulders were broader and he was slightly taller, his skin a darker hue as well.

It suddenly dawned upon Draco that the young man in front of him was rather good looking.

He wondered briefly why he wasn't accepting the offer of coming in. Perhaps they had already shagged, and Draco has disrespected him in the morning? Yes, that was probably it. He lowered his extended arm and folded it across his chest with another one, waiting for the yells and screams of 'What about _us_? Didn't that night mean _anything _to you?' and he'd have to quietly explain that he didn't waste time on naïve juveniles such as themselves.

The young man in front of him, however, did not look angry or heart broken, merely acutely embarrassed. Draco looked around to see what there was to be embarrassed of, and suddenly was made aware of the fact that he was only wearing his boxers. He looked back at the young man, who, blushing, seemed to be very uncomfortable. Draco sighed. He hated dealing with guys who flew on the other team.

'I'm sorry, are you _embarrassed_ by my gorgeously beautiful naked chest?' Draco wanted to say, but after all, it _was_ the morning, so all that came out was a mumbled 'Sorry,' with a vague gesture to his lack of clothing. The young man shrugged.

'No, no, it's fine..._really_ fine...' he said vaguely, letting his eyes wander up and down Draco's body. Draco raised an eyebrow, and the young man, suddenly becoming aware of what he had just said, gave an embarrassed titter. Perhaps they were in the same boat, after all.

_And what brings you to my haven at this ungodly hour of the morning, my young sir? _Draco would have said, but there was still that morning thing...

'Whaddya want?' he grumbled. Oh God, how embarrassing. He sounded so...so...so _straight_!

'Well,' said the young man, looking faintly bemused, 'I actually came about the ad in the paper for a flatmate!' he laughed, like it was some kind of joke. 'Never expected to even see you again, let alone the next _day_.' he laughed again.

_Look, I'm really sorry, but mornings are just a killer time for me! I spend all night partying; the last thing I want to do is get up. Wink The point is, my brain isn't actually functioning at the high capacity it usually does. Judging by your statement we're fairly familiar with one another, so maybe if you could inform me of your particulars we could have a more two-sided conversation over refreshments? _

Yeah right, Draco. 'Mornings..._bad_...who are you?'

The young man blinked. 'Harry. Harry Potter.'

Potter. Oh shit. _Following me round, are you Potter? Stalking me? Trying to get your hands on some of the Malfoy goodness (and I'm not just talking about the money!). _

'Whaddya doing here?' was what came out. Great, Draco.

'I told you.' another laugh. 'I saw the ad in the paper...'

_Indeed you did tell me. What a coincidence! Though I must say, my ad was the best articulated, most interesting one there, don't you agree? _

'Right.' said Draco.

Pause.

'Well, I mean...' Harry started.

_You really think this place is low enough for your standards? _Draco felt like saying. All that happened was a glare.

Harry sighed. 'Right. I'll go.' And he turned around and began his descent of the stone steps.

'Wait.' Draco said, cursing fate.

Harry turned around. 'Yeah?' Harry said with an amused look on his face.

'It's been in the paper for ages.' he said. _Now, was that enough, Draco?_

Harry raised an eyebrow, almost a perfect imitation of Snape. 'What are you saying?'

'Well, it's quite big, and ...I need the rent...and....well, do you want to kind of...have a look around?' Draco said, wishing he really didn't have to do this. Really wishing he had his mind with him.

'_You_ need the rent? Isn't Daddy keeping you supplied?'

''S dead.' Draco muttered.

'Oh.' said Harry. 'Sorry.' he said, looking anything but sorry.

'Well?'

Harry, however, looked reluctant. 'Are you sure? Maybe I should come back when you're not so totally...wrecked. When you're capable of making sensible decisions.' he snorted. 'Though I suppose then I might as well not come back at all, then.'

Draco blinked. Without a word, he turned around and walked down the hall. Harry noticed he had a large tattoo on his back of a dragon, which was sleeping. He looked at it closely, and suddenly realised it was moving. Snoring, to be exact.

'Nice tattoo.' Harry said down the hall.

''S charmed. Reflects my mood.' muttered Draco, and got himself another cup of coffee. He sat down, and stared expectantly at Harry. Harry stood loitering at the door for a while, but eventually, looking far more furtive than the situation warranted, he came in, shutting the door quietly behind him.

'Nice place.' he said.

_It is rather, isn't it? Though I find a good environment is good for the spirit. And, after all, I've always been much more cultured and sophisticated than many of my peers. Pointed look._

'Hmm.' was all he managed.

'You're awfully quiet.'

Draco waved a hand. 'Mornings.'

Harry smiled. 'They're a killer, huh.'

Draco nodded. 'Coffee helps.'

A pause. Then:

'This is kind of weird, isn't it?' Harry asked.

'Hmm?'

'I mean...' Harry started off, with a confused look on his face, 'Don't we, like...hate each other?' he finished, exasperatedly.

'As far as I know.' Draco said quietly, taking another sip.

'Then, um...what am I doing here?'

'Waiting to be slaughtered by a Death Eater ambush, which you idiotically walked straight into.' Draco said, smiling pleasantly.

Harry chuckled, but then his face paled, and his eyes skirted around.

Draco laughed.

'You're...you're kidding...aren't you?' Harry asked.

This caused Draco to chuckle.

'Put it this way, Potter,' Draco said, feeling the effects of the coffee already, 'If I'm not, you, standing there, are as good as dead anyway.'

He took another sip.

'Oh.' said Harry. Then, 'But are you?'

Draco laughed. 'Yes. I found it rather degrading to bow down to someone who hasn't had sex in most likely over half a century.' he took another sip. 'And I wasn't lying last night.'

But he could tell he'd made Harry nervous. He sighed.

'Sit down. Have a drink.'

Harry eyed him warily, then sat down. He picked up the coffee pot, and poured some into his cup.

'Ugh, what is this stuff?' he asked, sipping it.

'Best not to think about it.' said Draco, pursing his lips. 'There's almost nowhere that sells decent coffee around here.'

Harry snorted. 'There's a few.' and he took another grimacing sip.

There was a long silence.

'So.' Draco said, finally.

'So what?' Harry said, smiling a little.

'What happens now?'

Harry shrugged.

'Well, do you like the place?'

Harry shrugged and nodded at the same time.

'What the hell was that?'

Harry sighed. 'It's very nice.' he said into his cup.

'Did you read the ad? Do you...I mean, is it in your league?'

'What?'

'Can you afford it, is what I mean.' Draco said, not quiet managing to get the old sneer out of his voice. He knew perfectly well that Harry couldn't.

Harry nodded. Draco stared.

'How?' he demanded.

'Excuse me?'

'How can you?'

'Well,' said Harry, looking faintly bewildered, 'My parents left me some money when they died.'

'And you've only just found out about it.'

'No,' said Harry, frowning, 'I've always known.'

'Then why didn't you use it to buy yourself some new clothes? God and here was me thinking the reason the Weasleys were so nice to you is because you're the one person in the world who's poorer than them!'

Harry glared. Draco shrugged. There was another length pause.

'Well, I mean, how soon would you be able to move in?' Draco asked eventually. Harry sighed.

'Are you sure this is a good idea?'

Draco shrugged. 'As far as I'm concerned, _living_ is a good idea, and that's not going to continue if I don't have any money.'

'Ever heard of getting a job, Malfoy?'

'I've got one, thank you very much.'

'Oh yeah? Where?'

'You're more like Snape than you know, Potter. You've got an extremely large nose for other people's business.'

'Just curious.'

A pause.

'Well?' Draco prompted.

'Well what?'

'When would you be able to move in?'

'Only if you're...I mean, if anyone else...when...'

'Take some _initiative, _Potter!'

'Now.'

'_What?_' Draco exclaimed, spilling half his coffee down his front.

Harry grinned. 'You told me to take some initiative. So I did. I'm going to apparate over to my hotel room, grab my stuff, and apparate back here. I'll be set up in ten minutes.'

'You can apparate?' Draco seemed shocked.

Harry was equally surprised. 'Yeah. Can't you?'

'Never learnt.' Draco said, wistfully.

'Oh. Sorry.' A small smile. 'Maybe I could teach you.'

'Lessons from _you?_ I don't think so.'

'Why not? Too proud?'

'No. Too attached to my body parts. Literally. And I want it to stay that way.'

Harry laughed. 'Right.'

Another pause.

'I'll go, then, shall I?'

'Alright.' said Draco, only barely aware of what was happening so fast. Harry grinned, and pulling out his wand, began to get a dazed, dreamy look on his face.

'Potter, wait!' said Draco. Harry snapped out.

'Yeah?'

'One more thing.'

'Yeah?'

'I'll let you stay on one condition.'

'Ye-eah?'

'I have a few rules.'

Harry sighed. 'Clean the toilet, pick up after yourself, and cast silencing charms when bringing home guests? Yeah, so do I.'

'Well, those. And don't you dare bring any Weasley creatures near this place.'

'They're my friends, Malfoy.'

'I don't care. They're not to set foot in here. That's my condition.'

'Fine.' Harry snapped. 'In that case, you're not to bring an Pansy creatures in.'

Draco snorted. 'Don't mind if I don't. Oh, and Potter?'

'Yes?'

'If you're going to be in any way associated with me...'

'Which I won't.'

'Yes, but people might see you here...'

'And?'

'Please, Potter. For my sake, and the rest of the world's.... buy some new clothes.'

Harry shook his head and sighed.


	4. A Flashback!

Hello! Thank you for all the fantastic reviews...they're a great incentive and they make me bounce around the place like a lunatic (though I don't think there's any doubt about that.) In this chapter I've tried to give more information and details on their past...hope you like.

Oh, yeah, and warnings for sexual references and offensive language. Though I think you already knew that...and if you were offended you'd have complained by now...ah well. What the heck. That reminds me, I have to put up warnings and disclaimers at the beginning. I'll do that, I promise.

o

o

o

Draco turned over once again, pummeling his pillow. He had been tossing and turning for what felt like forever now, and he still couldn't get to sleep. He remembered the last time he had insomnia...but that was more a fear of the terrible nightmares he used to get. Screaming, slaughtered faces shrieking blood curdling screams into dark, stormy nights...and he had hated the fact that he was considered an adult, and still felt like running to Mummy after a scary dream. Mummy, however, could be considered part of the problem.

He sighed, pulled his blankets away, and slipped out of the sanctuary of his warm bed into the nippy air. He really needed to fix that damned Muggle , was it? Strange name, Draco thought. Or at least buy a book on housekeeping charms and spells. He wondered if the neighbours or mailman would think it strange if he got a house elf.

He wandered into the lounge, and was about to turn on the "television" (Muggles were so strange) when he heard a muffled 'Hello' from the couch.

'Is that you, Potter?'

A haystack of dark hair sprung up.

'Who else would it be?' said Harry.

'Well, for a moment there I thought you were Dumbledore.'

'Don't _you_ get sarcastic with me, Mr Malfoy. It was a dumb question.' Draco noticed the slightest slur to his words.

'Have you been drinking, Potter?' Draco asked. 'Bad first night, huh?'

'Nah. Don't have any.' Harry said.

'Do you want to?'

Harry turned his head around and grinned. 'Sure.'

Draco wandered to the cupboard. He cast a spell, and another little cupboard appeared out of nowhere, and in the cupboard was...nothing.

'Did you take my firewhiskey, Potter?'

'Oh, I just moved it. It's over there.' said Harry, gesturing to the bench.

'Oh.' said Draco, relieved, making his way to the couch. He plonked himself down next to Harry, who absolutely reeked of the stuff.

'You had some, Potter?'

'I couldn't sleep.' Harry muttered.

'You do this every time you can't sleep?'

'No. Otherwise I'd be drinking constantly.'

'You never sleep?'

'Not really.'

'Me neither.' Draco said, and poured himself a glass.

'Don't need glasses. Just swig from the bottle.' Harry said.

'What, and get some disgusting disease?'

'I know all the spells to cure them, Malfoy.'

'I'm sure you do.' Draco scoffed.

'No, really. It was part of my training. Meningitis gone in the blink of a...wand.'

'Uh huh.'

Harry sighed. 'Fuck, this is weird. Who'd a thought, aye? That day back on the train, that we'd be here?'

Draco scowled. 'When you turned me down.'

'You insulted Ron.'

'He deserved it.'

'What did he ever do to you?'

'He hated me.'

'With good reason, I'd say.'

'No. He hated me because I was a Malfoy. He hated me because I was bound to be a Slytherin. He hated me before he knew me. Before he'd talked to me. He was biased, and prejudiced, and completely narrow minded.' Draco sniffed. 'And he laughed at my name.'

Harry sighed. 'I think it was just easier to have the world black and white, then. It was easier to think Slytherins: bad. Gryffindors: good. There weren't manipulative, life endangering Headmasters, or saviour Potions Masters. There were the good guys, and the bad guys.' Then Harry chuckled. 'And I mean, come on...dragon?'

'Excuse me!' Draco huffed. 'But who's the one here whose name means to wander around aimlessly annoying people?'

Harry blinked. Draco sighed.

'Yours, Potter.' he clarified.

'What?'

Draco sighed again. 'Harry. Meaning to annoy. You harry someone; you bug them. Potter. Potter around, doing odds and ends. Wandering around aimlessly. Harry Potter. Honestly, what were your parents thinking?'

Harry sighed. 'I wish I could ask them.'

Draco groaned. 'Oh, God, don't go all melodramatic on me now.'

'Excuse me?'

'I don't want to take part in a "Potter pities himself" session.' Draco smirked. Harry put his head in his hands, remembering the last time Draco had said that.

'Oh, why oh why did I save you?' he muttered into his cup.

'_What?' _Draco exclaimed.

'Don't worry.' Harry muttered.

'Oh no, I heard you, Potter. It's just, you seem to have got everything wrong.'

'What?'

'_I_ saved _you_, Potter.'

'That's not how I remember it!'

'Well, how _do_ you remember it, then?'

_o Flashback o_

_ Harry slipped out from the castle into the cool, dark night. He stalked quickly to the secluded spot by the lake, where he usually came when he couldn't sleep. He knew no one else would ever be there. First of all because it was night, second of all because it was rather too near the lake for most people's liking, and thirdly because it was rather too near the forest for most people's liking. In fact, it was rather a bit too near the forest for Harry, too, but sometimes when he just needed to be alone, it was the best place to be. Even if some strange noises terrified him sometimes. He sighed, and brought a hand up to his face, wiping away his tears._

'_Need a hanky, Potter?' drawled a low voice from the shadows. Harry whirled around._

'_Malfoy?' he said, incredulously._

'_Nice observation, Potter. If that's all you want, I'd be glad to see you fuck the hell off.' _

'_I'm not going anywhere.' said Harry, crossing his arms over his chest. 'This is my spot, Malfoy. I don't even know what you're doing here, but if you don't mind, I'd rather see _you_ fuck the hell off.'_

'_Aren't we the intimidating one? I'm shaking in my boots, Potter.'_

'_Just leave, Malfoy. I want to be alone.' Harry sighed._

'_Why, so you can cry your poor little heart out over your little mudblood?' Malfoy smirked. 'I'm not leaving.'_

'_Well, if you're expecting me to go-'_

'_Actually I was hoping we could have a picnic.' Malfoy said, sarcastically._

'_I'm not leaving. You don't have any power over me, Malfoy.' Harry said, adamant._

_Malfoy smirked. 'I weren't aware we were having a little "power" battle. In any case, if we were, I would win.'_

'_You wish.' shot Harry. Malfoy sighed._

'_I'm not here to start a petulant argument, Potter.' he said in a theatrically pained voice._

'_Why are you here at all?'_

'_Why are _you_ here at all?' Malfoy drawled. 'I thought you wanted to be alone. So go and piss off and have your wank somewhere else.' _

_Harry cheeks reddened. 'I wasn't coming out here to wank.' he said._

'_Keep telling yourself that, Potter.' Malfoy sneered. 'What else would you be doing?'_

'_I came out here to think, Malfoy.'_

'_How sickeningly sentimental.' Malfoy spat._

'_Well what were you coming out here to do? Wank?' Harry retorted._

'_Actually, yeah.' said Malfoy, his wandering hand coming to rest at his zip. Harry's face reddened again. Malfoy laughed. 'Oh, I forgot. Special, innocent, untainted Potter. Sorry if I corrupt you, oh Saviour.' he smirked. 'Though I bet Weasley's already done that for you.' he added._

'_I have never done anything...like _that_...with Ron.' said Harry, furious._

_'Not for lack of trying though, I'll bet.' said Malfoy, coolly. Harry suddenly realised he could get the upper hand in this conversation._

_'Yeah, that's all you think about, isn't it Malfoy? Getting it on with boys...I've heard all about you and your exploits. What were you going to do, throw your head back and cry out Ron's name?' Harry asked, smirking._

'_You read me like a book, Potter.' said Malfoy, his mouth twitching at the disgusted look on Harry's face. 'So, if you don't mind...' he motioned with his fingers for Harry to turn around and leave._

'_I'm not leaving.' Harry repeated. 'Like I haven't heard wanking before. We go to a boarding school, Malfoy.'_

'_Hoping for a free show, were we?'_

'_No.' said Harry, trying to keep his voice even. 'I'm not letting you intrude on my private space.'_

'_I'm the one intruding? Who's the one walking in on someone about to indulge in themselves in a secluded spot and demanding to stay?'_

'_This is my spot, Malfoy!'_

'_I don't see a name anywhere.'_

'_Now who's being immature? Petulant?'_

'_I'm not. I'm being logical.'_

'_Damned if I can understand your logic.'_

'_Well, be sure to say hi to the Devil for me.' Malfoy drawled. Harry sighed, and threw himself down on the ground. 'If you're planning a little heart to heart where we tragically begin to understand one another, fuck the hell off.' said Malfoy._

_Harry snorted. 'You wish.'_

'_Well, then, excuse the noises.' and Malfoy began to undo his zip. Harry stared at him, aghast._

'_You're not...actually...going to...'_

_Malfoy smirked, happy to have shocked Harry. 'No. You think I would let you have that pleasure? Why, people would pay more than you've seen in your life to merely hear me, but for you to get a free show...free? You're out of your mind.'_

_Harry let out a sigh of relief. 'Good.' he said, then smirked. 'It wouldn't have mattered. I wouldn't have been able to see anything anyway.'_

_Malfoy's eyes narrowed. 'Whoever you've been talking to, they're lying.' he said lowly._

_Harry laughed. 'Touch a nerve, did I? Hit on a weak spot?'_

'_As if, Potter. Anyway, I don't think being a virgin at your age qualifies you to make that statement.'_

_Harry reddened. Malfoy smirked._

'_Touch a nerve, did I? Hit on a weak spot?' he mocked._

'_At least I'm not the town bike.' he hissed. Malfoy laughed._

'_Better than being the town library. Possibly quite useful...but old, dusty and forgotten.' Malfoy sneered. Harry was too busy thinking of a reply to see the possible compliment in there. He then smiled, taking a lead wherever he could find one._

'_Well, maybe it's time this library taught you something, huh?' he asked, and, flinging his robe open, began to undo the buttons on his trousers._

_Malfoy's expression remained the same, smug, but his face paled a little._

'_You wouldn't dare.' he said, his voice not nearly as strong as before._

'_Oh, I think I would.' said Harry._

'_You think I can learn something from you? Yeah right, Potter. Although I suppose maybe I might. All these years the rest of the world has been exploring interactions with other people, but Potter has been left alone, so he's probably getting quite skilled at bringing himself off.'_

'_I'd always wondered what you were like when you got uncomfortable. Obviously, you start to ramble, almost incomprehensibly.' Harry said, undoing the buttons on his trousers. Malfoy looked away._

'_I don't want to see that, Potter.' he said._

'_Then go away.' said Harry, simply._

'_Is this what your life is like constantly? Repeating yourself and situations?' asked Malfoy._

'_Nope.' replied Harry. 'Though I'm sure it is for you. All those Death Eater meetings...'_

_Malfoy's eyes glinted. Then he looked at Harry. _

'_Yeah, that's right.' he said, obviously trying to look dangerous. 'Death Eater meetings. I'd be careful if I were you, Potter. I know a lot more that you'd think.'_

_Harry laughed in his face. 'You don't scare me, Malfoy. Nor do they, actually. They're all just a bunch of cowards, who are too scared to do anything other than listen to the big bully.'_

_Malfoy stood up. 'Don't you dare call my father a coward again, Potter!' he sprayed, pulling his wand out of his robes and pointing it at Harry's face. Harry stood up slowly, and smirked._

'_People only get offended at insults if they're true, that's the point of them.' he said, slowly getting out his own wand._

'_What?' hissed Malfoy._

'_Insults are designed to insult, Malfoy. To hurt. That's what they do. You say something to someone because you know it's the truth, and you know they know, and they will be hurt by it.' Harry replied, in a calm voice he knew would drive Malfoy insane. 'And just now,' he continued, 'you were immediately furious for me calling your father a coward, but if he wasn't, you would have laughed it off.'_

'_You mean like when you get angry for me calling Hermione a mudblood, Ron a poor sucker, and Hagrid a stupid oaf? You're annoyed because it's true, then?' Malfoy replied swiftly._

'_I get angry because you're trying to insult people who have never given you a reason to try and hurt them.'_

'_Your friends are idiotic, biased pigs, Potter. The insult the wizardring world by merely existing.' Malfoy countered. Harry opened his mouth to retaliate, but the full impact of Malfoy's words hit him. _It's more the fact that he exists, if you know what I mean_, he heard his father's voice say. He was unsure what his sudden realisation meant._

'_What's the matter, Potter? Suddenly realised those you've been hanging around with are scum?'_

'_No, you just sounded so much like my Dad.' Harry thought absently, then cursed himself as he realised he had said it aloud._

_Malfoy frowned, clearly surprised by the statement, but then he sneered. 'Starting to sound like Potter's father? I'd rather be dead.' he said._

'_Well, he is.' said Harry softly, and sat down again._

'_Oh, save me.' said Malfoy. 'Am I about to witness a little Potter self pity session?'_

'_No.' said Harry, shortly. Malfoy opened his mouth to reply, but then snapped his mouth shut as a strange sound shrieked through the air, his face alert and watchful._

'_What was that?' he asked, his voice a little shaky._

'_It's times like these I feel proud to be a Gryffindor.' said Harry. 'I don't wet my pants every time I hear something scary.'_

'_Yes, but whilst you idiotic morons go charging in unafraid, getting yourself killed, we Slytherins save ourselves. Cunning, is what we are.'_

'_Scaredy pants, is what you are.'_

'_I'm not scared, Potter.' Malfoy hissed. 'I'm merely alert. Conscious of my surroundings. And why so quick to blame someone else for feelings of fear? Trying to find a scapegoat?'_

'_No,' said Harry, but didn't manage to finish his sentence as the strange shrieking ripped through the air again._

'_You must have heard that.' said Malfoy, sharply._

'_Of course I did. I'm not deaf.'_

'_You are dumb, though.'_

'_Shut the fuck up, Malfoy.'_

_There was a pause, as both boys listened to the strange sounds. Then:_

'_You should know what that is, Potter.'_

'_What? Why?'_

'_Well, none of us listen in Care of Magical Creatures, because we can't understand the great oaf, but you listen, you understand giant speak. We must have covered whatever...whatever that is. Especially since it seems to be in the forest.' said Malfoy._

'_I believe you just tried to hide an acknowledgement of my superior intellect in a few insults there, Malfoy.'_

'_Superior intellect? You've got to be kidding me. I meant that since you had such a low intellect that you could converse with giants by grunting and pointing, rather like trolls, that you might perhaps be able to tell me what that-' (another shriek startled them) 'horrible bloody noise is!'_

_Harry paused and listened again. 'Oh, no.' he whispered._

'_Oh no what?' asked Malfoy._

'_Oh, no.' Harry repeated._

'_What? What's wrong?' asked Malfoy again, starting to sound a little hysterical._

'_I think...I think...'_

'_Clearly you don't! What the fuck is wrong, Potter?!'_

_Harry gulped._

'_I think we should run.' he said weakly. Malfoy stared at him._

'_Run...?' he asked. Harry nodded, but as he went to turn around he froze. 'What?' asked Malfoy._

'_Be...be...behind you...' Harry whispered, rooted to the spot, staring at something behind him with fearful eyes. Malfoy froze as he heard the same shrieking sound emit very loudly from something that was clearly right behind him._

_He turned around slowly, and screamed. Like a girl._

_o End of Flashback o_

'I did _not!_' Draco said, indignant.

'Yeah you did,' Harry laughed, 'Was the most high pitched squeal I've ever heard, and that's saying something, I was friends with Ron.'

'Well, even if I _did_ squeal, which I most certainly did not, I proceeded to turn around, stun it, slow it down-'

'Woah, woah...what? You did _not_! I stunned the bloody thing.'

'Oh yeah? And when did you do that?'

'When you were fuckin' _shrieking_ in my ear!'

'Malfoy's do not shriek, Potter.'

'Well, squealing, then. And then I blinded it-'

'Using what?'

'A powerful Lumos spell.'

Draco scoffed. 'Sure, sure.'

'Those beasts have very sensitive eyes.' Harry pointed out.

'Eyes? Didn't it only have one?'

'It has eyes on the ends of its fingers, too.'

Draco laughed. 'And you did a Lumos and blinded it?'

'Yes, I did.' said Harry, adamant. 'And then...'

Draco smirked. 'And then it came charging blindly towards you-'

'Yes, _blindly._' Harry interrupted.

'And before it got to you I cast the Cruciatus curse on it-'

'Which you didn't _need _to do!'

'Yeah, if I wanted you to die!'

'Didn't you?' Harry asked quietly.

'Not all over my shirt, no.' Draco smirked.

'Ha ha.' Harry said. 'It wouldn't have got me.'

'Yes it would, Potter.'

'But you remember what happened after that?'

'It lay there twitching and I escorted you, shaking and mumbling, to the infirmary.'

Harry snorted. 'Bullshit. You walked up to it, and started making fun of it, as it lay there and twitched, and it coiled one of its long tentacles around your leg-'

'Funny looking thing, wasn't it?'

'And, I believe, you still have the scar to prove it.' Harry said, pointing down to Draco's pale leg, which indeed sported a large scar around the lower calf. Draco huffed. 'And then,' Harry continued, 'it started dragging you, wailing, kicking and bleeding, to it's enormous mouth, which it still managed to open and begin to insert you into, even though it was supposedly "out" from your brilliant curse.'

'Hey, it was a pretty good curse, Potter. You couldn't have done it.'

Harry snorted. 'Sure I could.'

'You mean like on Bellatrix Lestrange?'

'Who told you about that?' Harry asked, blushing slightly.

Draco smirked. 'Word gets around the Death Eaters.'

'But I thought you weren't one.'

Draco shoved his arm in Harry's face. 'I got the Mark.'

Harry gasped. 'When?'

'When I was working as a spy, I told you. I wouldn't have made a very convincing spy if I had just said, Nah, I'd rather not have it, thanks.'

'I suppose not.' Harry agreed.

'So, getting back to your blatant lies.'

'I'm not lying, Malfoy.'

'Yeah, you always were too stupid.'

'Shut up.' said Harry, chucking a pillow at Draco's head. Draco laughed.

'So?' he prompted.

'So, anyway, as I was saying, it was dragging you towards its mouth-'

'This sounds like some cheesy muggle film.' Draco interrupted, chuckling.

'I didn't know you went to muggle films.'

'Sure I do. Tons of people get stood up to movies, you know.'

'What, so you lurk around, waiting to take advantage of sad and lonely little boys?'

'Men, Potter. Boys simply do not interest me anymore.'

Harry didn't want to ask what the "anymore" stood for in that sentence.

'So anyway, I cut its tentacle using a severing charm, reduced it, stunned it, and tied it up.'

'You can't use _reducio _on something that big!'

'Sure you can. It's just really difficult.'

'But of course, you can manage it.'

'Of course.' Harry laughed. 'And then, I picked you up-'

'In your _arms_? Oh God, I feel tainted.'

'You were awake, if you remember.'

'No, I don't.'

Harry shrugged. 'Ah well. You were.' he said, looking down at his hands.

'And?' Draco prompted.

'And I took you back to the hospital wing.' Harry said simply.

'You carried me all the way back to the hospital wing. In your arms.'

'There's not much to you, you know.'

'Oh God, Potter knows the contours of my body!'

Harry winced. 'I wouldn't go that far.'

'Why didn't you just levitate me back?'

Harry shifted slightly. 'I wasn't very good at that charm then. I was kinda worried it was going to fade and then I'd have to face your maniac of a father charging me with murder of his son because you cracked your head on the stairs.'

Draco snorted. 'Yeah, right. You just wanted to feel me up.'

'You were the one who begged me to.' Harry snapped.

Draco choked, and leapt up. '_What?!_'

Harry eyed Draco wearily, but then his lip started quivering and he burst out laughing. 'The look on your face is priceless!' he howled. 'I was _joking_, Malfoy!' and he continued on guffawing into his hand.

'Oh.' Draco said, and, feeling extremely foolish, he sat down.

'Fell right into that one.' Harry said, still giggling.

'First one in forever.' Draco snapped back.

Harry sighed. 'So anyway, I took you to the infirmary, and, well...that's the last time I saw you since the bar. I went looking for you the next day, but you were gone.'

'Yeah, well...that's when I got the letter my parents had died.' Draco said quietly. _Died? _his mind said to himself, _No, died is when you get cancer, or you die in your sleep. Your parents were murdered. Slaughtered. By each other. By themselves._

'Both of them?'

'Yeah.' Draco muttered. 'So one thing in common, we have.'

Harry nodded, then swallowed. 'Uh, how did it happen?'

Draco sighed. 'Well, Dad...I mean, Lucius-'

'You can call him Dad if you want.' Harry said.

'I don't want to.' Draco said, harshly. 'The Dad I had...the father I knew...he wasn't anything like the Lucius Malfoy the world knows. So I'll call him Lucius.'

Harry nodded. 'Go on.'

'He...well, let's face it, Potter, he wasn't always the nicest man.'

Harry tried not to snort.

'And not very nice men get a strange sort of...thrill out of plotting things, and killing things, and hurting things. And since you were safe and sound in your little bed at Hogwarts, unable to be touched by anyone,' Draco said, waggling his eyebrows to voice the double meaning of his words, 'He...found something to help compensate.' Draco sighed. 'He started stealing muggle children, and bringing them back to Death Eater councils to...play with.' Draco said, grimacing. 'They'd usually be unrecognisable by the time they were finished.' Draco swallowed. 'They never went home.'

Harry nodded, gritting his teeth.

'Well, Mother didn't approve. She said it was...inhumane. They had many fights about it, amongst other things, and one time...well, it got out of hand. Lucius started beating my mother worse than he normally did,' Draco said quickly, but Harry still noticed the "normally did", 'And mother threw a curse at him to protect herself, and he was caught off guard, and he, well...he died.'

_Must have been a lot worse than a Jelly-legs curse, _Harry thought.

'Of course, if the ministry had got involved, she wouldn't have got into trouble. Well, not for _that_, anyway. It was...you know, self-defence.' Draco sighed again. 'But Mother couldn't stand the fact that she had killed him. Bastard or not, she loved him. So she...well, she hanged herself.'

Harry gasped. It wasn't unusual in the war for people to be driven to suicide, but he couldn't imagine someone like Draco's mother ever considering it.

'And the Dark Lord didn't even care.' Draco spat. 'Just continued on. The Death Eaters hardly cared, either. And that's when I realised maybe he wasn't such a great guy after all.' Draco said. 'And then I realised the reason my father was such an arsehole, what had tore them apart, the reason my parents were dead, the reason the world is that way it is, prejudiced and ridiculous is...well, Voldemort.' Draco said. 'So, after reading the letter that my mother had written to me moments before her death, I decided to change sides. I believe I got the Mark that day.'

Harry almost laughed at the contradiction in his statement.

'I left school. I couldn't be bothered going back. Fooling the Dark Lord was going to take a lot of strength and courage. Severus helped me a lot.'

Harry snorted, and then gulped. Draco shot a look at Harry.

'What? Think it's funny?'

Harry shook his head. 'Not at all. It just sounds strange hearing you calling him Severus.'

'I hear you did too, after a while.'

'What?'

'Oh yes, he told me all about your "remedial potions".' Draco smirked.

'They were! I needed it to get my Potions NEWT.'

'Were you a top or bottom?'

Harry blushed, angrily. 'That's disgusting, Malfoy.'

'Oh, he's not bad. He's a nice guy, and all.'

Harry raised an eyebrow.

'See! There! Perfect imitation of Severus. Oh, I have to get a photo.' Draco laughed.

Harry scowled.

'Another one! Mind you, you learned from a pro.'

Harry glared at Draco.

'Did you study Potions or him, Potter?'

'Very funny, Malfoy.'

There was a small silence.

'So, what happened after that?' Harry asked.

'After what?'

'After you joined Voldemort.'

'_Pretended_ to.'

'Yeah, after you pretended to. What happened?'

'Well, there was a war.'

'Very funny.' Harry frowned. 'How did you manage to keep out of that?'

'Severus.' Draco said. 'He insisted he needed my help on a complex Potion that would group the Dark Lord's power together and concentrate it so he could once and for all wipe out the deadly Harry Potter. It didn't matter if we brought it late, just as long as we brought it.' Draco chuckled. 'There is no such Potion, of course.'

'I didn't think Voldemort was that stupid.'

'Oh, he's not. We got old textbooks written, and studies done and aged, and ingredients made up. He trusts Severus with Potions; Severus knows everything. And we got extremely good at lying.'

'So, once again you weasel your way out of everything.'

'Would you liked me to have been there, fighting against you?' Draco retorted.

'No.'

'Exactly.' Draco sighed, and then smiled. 'The day we...well, the day _you_ won was one of the greatest days of my life. That's when I got this tattoo.' Draco said, gesturing to his back.

'Why?' Harry inquired.

'I spent a long time lying, Potter. A long time. Probably all my life, there's been someone I had to lie to, something I had to fake. This tattoo says exactly how I'm feeling, all the time.' Harry noticed Draco leant back into the couch, covering his tattoo from view. 'It helps me to remind myself that I'm a free man. And I know I can never get into that again. The tattoo never lies.'

Harry nodded.

'And so what have you been doing?'

'Not much, really.' Draco said, truthfully. 'I guess you could say I'm living a normal, Muggle life. My father's probably turning over in his grave.'

'So you don't use magic at all?' Harry asked, shocked.

Draco smiled. 'Well, maybe a little bit.' he said, taking a swig from the bottle. Harry smiled and nodded. He suddenly gave a shiver.

'God, it's a bit cold in here, isn't it?'

Draco smirked. 'Maybe if you put a top on, you'd be warmer.'

'Hey, you can't talk.' Harry said, gesturing to Draco's equally bare chest.

'I'm not the one complaining.' said Draco. Harry sighed, picked up his wand from the floor, and gave a flick. The wood in the fireplace burned in soft, amber flames.

'Wait a minute...I didn't know we had a fireplace.' Draco said.

'You didn't.' said Harry. 'But you do now.'

'Oh.' said Draco. 'Cool.'

There was a comfortable silence, as both young men stared into the fire.

'So, what about your side of the story?' Draco asked.

'There's not much to say.' Harry said.

'Oh, sure there is. You were the saviour of the wizardring world, after all.' Draco said, a slightly mocking edge to his voice.

'No. I stayed on after you left, to finish my NEWTs, and the rest of the year. I had training from Snape, and Dumbledore, and McGonagall, and Moody...everyone was recruited to cram my head full of as much as possible. Bit ironic, really.' Harry said. 'After the war, I had nowhere to go. Remus...I mean, Professor Lupin had been reinstated at the Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, and he said I could stay with him at Hogwarts, so I did.'

'I'm sure love bites from a werewolf are much more interesting, hmm?' Draco asked.

'There wasn't anything like that between us!' Harry said. 'That's...disgusting! He's my father's friend!'

'Whatever you say, Potter.'

Harry glared at Draco, but continued. 'I just kind of hung around for a while. I helped Snape with his Potions,' said Harry, ignoring Draco's raising eyebrows, 'I helped coach the Quidditch team, bustled around after Madam Pompfrey for a while...but after a few years, it felt like I didn't really belong anymore, extending my welcome, sort of thing. So I left. Everyone was shocked that I didn't want to become an Auror, but honestly, getting rid of one Dark Lord is enough for me.' Harry smiled. 'When I told Ron and Hermione that I was heading to Muggle London they were stunned.'

'Bet they'd be even more stunned now.'

'Hmmm?'

'Can't you imagine the conversation with Weasel? Hello, Weasel, I'm living with Malfoy...you wouldn't need to say anymore, he'd have died of fright.' Draco smirked. 'Hey, why don't you tell him now?'

Harry's face fell. 'I suppose I will have to tell Ron.'

'Don't you dare bring him or his family anywhere near here.'

'What do you have against them?'

'You know, Potter.'

'There's something else, though. I can tell.'

'Oh, all right! You've got me! They have terrible fashion sense. And _red hair!_ I mean, honestly, in this day and age?'

Harry glared at Draco. Draco sighed.

'He killed Vinny and Greg. He didn't need to.'

'What?'

'Those oafs had no idea. They'd follow anyone who gave them instructions. They weren't to blame for their actions. They were mainly following me, anyway. When I found out that as soon as that Weasel creature killed them instantly, before the damn battle...it's like hearing he killed a child.'

'Who are we talking about here?'

'Crabbe and Goyle, Potter.'

'Oh.' said Harry. 'I think Ron just got a bit nervous-'

'I can't forgive him, Potter. They were my friends.'

'It was a _war_, Malfoy!'

'He didn't need to.'

'That's ridiculous.'

'No, it's not.' insisted Draco. 'There were so many children of Death Eaters who had no choice in their lives. Many young children who, if they ever so much as thought about joining Dumbledore, would be killed by their own parents instantly, regardless that they were their own flesh and blood. Many of us were forced into it, Potter.'

'Yes, I know how the world works, Malfoy. But you've got to remember, if Ron hadn't killed them, they would have killed him.'

Draco frowned, and opened his mouth, but Harry stopped him. 'In a war, it's a matter of either I kill you or you kill me. There's no time for pity and sharing life stories.'

Draco sighed. 'I suppose so. I just don't think they deserved it.'

'Did Professor McGonagall? Did Dean Thomas? Did Terry Boot?'

'Hell, yes. Nasty little snot, he was.'

Harry glared. 'You're missing the point.'

Draco waved a hand. 'Not at all. I'm just sick of discussing this.'

'Fine,' Harry said, 'What do you want to talk about?'

Draco shrugged. 'Whether we're going to regret this heart to heart in the morning.' He groaned. 'Oh, God, I _so_ am.'

Harry chuckled. '_No regrets...they don't work...no regrets now..._'

'Oh God, so help you if you dare sing Robbie Williams around me again.'

'He's not that bad.'

'Oh, now I remember why I hate you! Because you're _stupid_!'

'Some of his songs are nice.'

'And brave? And loyal? And sickeningly sentimental?'

Harry sighed, and didn't reply.

'Finally given up?'

'If you can't beat em, and you can't join em, then you fuck the hell off.' Harry said, standing up.

'Oh, Potter, don't go. I was just beginning to work at your weak spots.'

'Goodnight, Malfoy.'

'I can't drink this all by myself, Potter.'

'That's a lie, and you know it.'

Draco smirked. 'Well, yes. What I meant was, we both know that I _can _drink all this, and I _will_ drink all this, so save me, Potter, save me. I don't want to have a killer hangover all tomorrow and be pissed off when they arrive.'

'They? Who are they?'

'Oh, didn't I tell you? Some friends of mine are coming over.'

'You always were a hypocrite.'

Draco grinned. Then he frowned. 'If you happen to be around...do you have anything decent to wear?'

'What does it matter to you? To your friends? Why should they care what I wear?'

'It's a reflection upon me, Potter. Do you have any decent clothes?

'Of course I do. All my clothes are decent.'

Draco raised an eyebrow.

'What?' asked Harry.

'Either we go shopping tomorrow-'

'I don't think so.' scoffed Harry.

'Or you borrow some of my clothes.'

Harry snorted. 'Goodnight, Malfoy.' he said, turning and walking down the hall.

Draco smiled at Harry's retreating back. 'Goodnight, Potter.'

o

o

o

Did you like? Please review! I'm very much looking forward to writing the next chapter...;)...so if you want more, tell me so! Also if there are any things I need to work on? I'm not sure this chapter flowed well....hmmm...


	5. A Shopping Spree

Hello, hello. Sorry this chapter took longer to update. I'm a very lazy person, and I find it hard to get motivated! However, all the reviews I got for my last chapter helped a LOT! And this quote that myfriend gave me:

"Genius begins great works, labour alone finishes them." - Joseph Joubert

I think she knows me too well! This chapter is kind of strange...um, yeah. You'll see.

o

o

o

The dragon whirled around and charged towards Harry, opening its mouth to reveal sharp, pointed fangs. Harry launched himself into a dive, narrowly missing the jet of fire that burst from the creature's mouth. He suddenly realised he'd jumped into what seemed to be water, and he gasped for breath, his lungs contracting. The water was deep, he could tell; way over his head. The dragon reached in towards him, and he tried to swim away, but the water felt like chains, holding him in one place. The dragon flicked him out of the water, picked him up with its wing, and, whilst it brought him up to its mouth, Harry prepared to die. The dragon, however, smiled slyly, and opened its mouth ever so slightly.

'Potter.' it said quietly. Harry stared at it. 'Potter!' it said, more insistently. Harry squeezed his eyes shut, and then opened them again, to find himself staring at a cream ceiling. He sat up and realised the dragon was right in front of him.

'Fuck!' he shouted, and tried to stand up, but something was stopping him. He ripped away the...sheets?

Draco turned around. 'Having fun?' he asked. Harry blinked. Then his memory came back.

'Oh. Right. Uh, no. A dream.' he muttered.

'Good to see your articulation has returned along with your intellect.' Draco smirked.

Harry yawned. 'Thought you weren't a morning person.' Harry grumbled.

Draco smiled. 'I didn't sleep. So it doesn't feel like morning to me, so I'm not tired.' he said, brightly.

'That doesn't make sense.' Harry mumbled.

'Sure it does. You're just too tired to see.'

Harry nodded slowly, rubbing his eyes. Then he frowned. 'What are you doing in here?' he asked.

'Getting you up.'

'Why?'

'I'm taking you shopping.'

'You bloody aren't.' Harry grumbled.

'I'm going to assume you are incapable of making competent decisions in the state you are in, and therefore make the decisions for you.'

'Why the fuck do you want to take me shopping?'

'Because I feel a strange urge to help things less fortunate than me.'

'Bullshit. You don't have a caring bone in your body.'

'How about...I like others to look as good as I do?'

Harry snorted. 'Yeah right.'

Draco put on a pondering expression. 'You're right. No one else in the world could possibly look better than me.'

'Yeah, Draco Malfoy, the albino.'

Draco his head around, furious. 'What did you call me?!'

Harry chuckled, and stretched. 'I'm incompetent of deciding my state, remember?'

'It's "incapable of making competent decisions in the state you are in", you idiot.' Draco retorted, but then he saw the grin on Harry's face. 'Very funny.' he said. Then he scowled, and ran a hand vainly through his hair. 'I'm not an albino. I'm the dashing, dazzling, debauched, damn-sexy-'

'Delusional Draco Malfoy?' Harry interrupted, grinning.

Draco scowled. 'I don't know why I'm doing this.'

'Neither do I.' Harry replied.

'There. That's it,' Draco said, pointing at Harry, 'It's because you don't care, and neither does anyone else. And everyone needs somebody to love, and be loved by.' Draco said, simpering.

'So you love me, do you?' Harry said, cocking an eyebrow.

Draco cringed. 'Slight flaw.'

Harry smiled, and pulled the sheets away, standing up to face Draco.

'I am not going shopping with you unless you give me a valid reason.' he said.

'You look like shit, Potter.'

There was a moment's pause.

'What time are we leaving, then?'

Draco grinned.

o

o

o

The two young men strolled along the packed streets of Diagon Alley. The sun was out, the owls were hooting, and the ground underfoot was slightly soft, but that only bothered Draco, who did not want to get his dragon-skin boots muddy. Harry declined the invitation to carry the precocious Malfoy.

'Why not? You did it once, you can do it again!' Draco had insisted. Harry carefully kept his mouth clenched close.

'Where exactly are we going?' he said, finally. 'I hate to break it to you, but Madam Puddifoot's doesn't exactly sell your latest Muggle trends, you know.'

Draco fought to keep down the sarcasm. 'Why thank you, all knowing Potter.'

And lost.

'Actually,' Draco said, looking rather ridiculous trying to hop along, finding the least muddy places to put his feet, 'We're going to Knockturn Alley.'

'What? Why?' Harry said, stopping.

'Because that's where we're going.' said Draco. 'Now, come on, get a move on, or my shoes will sink into this mud and we'll never go anywhere again!' Draco wailed.

'Aren't those shoes supposed to be "cool"? Harry asked.

'What's your point?' shot Draco.

'Well, if you're hopping round like a namby-pamby pouf trying to dodge all the muddy spots, you don't look very cool, you know.'

Draco straightened his shoulders. 'I look cool wherever, and whenever, Potter.' he said, jutting his chin out. 'And besides,' he said, casting a quick glance over his shoulder, 'All things considering, I _am_ a namby-pamby pouf.'

Harry was sure he felt the Earth shake a bit, as all the Malfoys turned over in their graves.

Draco lead Harry away from the healthy bustle of the streets, and down the dark alleyway that was Knockturn Alley. Harry vaguely remembered his experiences down there back when he was twelve, but Hagrid had pulled him out of there before Harry had got into any sort of trouble.

Littering the streets were all sorts of dodgy odds and ends, including people, who looked like they'd cut off his testicles and eat them for supper if they had the chance. Harry gave an involuntary shudder, and looked over at Draco. He was probably scarier than the lot of him. This thought made Harry snort as he watched Draco land in a particularly large puddle of mud and yelp.

Harry looked up at the buildings and noticed that they, although shabby, were quite nice, in an odd sort of Romanesque gothic sort of way. Like a painting of a king, done with an untrained hand. The buildings were mostly dark browns and mossy greens, with the odd splattering of red here and there. Harry didn't really think it was paint.

Suddenly Draco stopped, and stepped close into Harry.

'Potter,' he hissed, 'There's some men up ahead.'

Harry looked up, and noticed a large group of staunch looking males. Their skin looked like it was covered in a thick layer of grit (Probably was, Harry thought to himself), their clothes looked to be made all out of animal skin and hide, and the laughs emitting from their burly, ugly faces were that of a cruel nature.

Harry nodded. 'And?'

'And they're not very nice.' Draco said, in a low voice.

'You don't say.' Harry said, sarcastically.

'This is not the time to be funny, Potter.' Draco hissed. He paused, clearly ticking over in his head what they were going to do. 'We're going to have to pass them.'

Harry sighed. 'Can't we just go back? Go to a Muggle shop, or something?'

'No. They've seen us now. They'll follow us if we turn around.'

'Why?' Harry asked, bemused. 'They don't even know us.'

'Fresh meat.' Draco said, grimly.

'What?' Harry asked. 'They...they wouldn't kill us.'

'No.' Draco said, delicately. 'Not kill us.' He looked at Harry meaningfully.

'Oh.' said Harry, comprehension dawning on him. 'Right.'

Draco paused for a moment more. 'Look, just keep talking to me, while I think of something.'

'What? What do I say?'

'Anything, I don't care!' Draco hissed.

'Well...I don't know what to say. I suppose, though, if I just keep talking about how I don't know what to say, I really am saying something, which is really quite helpful, because it's what you asked me to do, but-'

'Changed my mind. Shut up.' Draco said.

Harry smiled, and waited, tapping his hand gently on his old Weasley jumper.

Draco appeared to have come to a decision, but was obviously trying to figure out a way to present it to Harry.

'Spit it out.' Harry said.

'Look,' Draco said, carefully not looking at Harry, 'The only way we can walk past these guys and not get bothered is if we...well, is if we kind of...act...like...'

'Yes? Come on! What?'

'If we act like we're a couple.' Draco said, finally.

Harry stared. 'You're kidding.'

Draco shook his head.

'That's ridiculous.' Harry said.

'But that's not all.' Draco said, reluctantly. 'It would have to be a kind of...' Draco trailed off, thinking of a way to put it.

Harry looked at him expectantly. 'Yes?'

'A kind of...master slave sort of thing.'

Harry stared at Draco blankly. 'You mean...like some sort of...'

'Pet.' Draco finished for him. 'I know the ways of a master. Some of my...some of Lucius's friends were masters.' Draco cleared his throat. 'They won't touch a master, for fear of what he is capable of. And they won't touch a master's property. No one touches someone else's pet.'

'I am _not_ being your pet, Malfoy.' Harry hissed through his teeth.

'Oh, come on, Potter. You know you want to.' Draco teased.

'Fuck off, Malfoy.'

Draco's smiled wavered. 'Potter, look. It's the only way to get past them completely unharmed. All you have to do is act like you're forced to obey my every wish.'

'Which is simple, of course.'

Draco ignored him. 'And we have to kind of...I don't know, touch each other sometimes.'

'Is this some guise to get your hands on me?'

'You wish, Potter.' Draco sighed. 'This is your lucky day.'

Harry shoved his hands into his pockets. 'So there's no other way?'

Draco shook his head. Harry rolled his eyes, muttering something that sounded rather like "absurd!" Draco glanced quickly behind them, and Harry followed his gaze, suddenly aware that all the eyes of the men were on them. Without warning, Draco leaned forward and placed his lips on Harry's, seeking entry with his tongue. Harry conceded, and Draco thrust into his mouth forcefully. Harry moaned and placed his arms around Draco's neck, barely thinking about what he was doing. Draco wrenched away before Harry even had time to think about any of it, and said loudly, in a deathly low voice,

'Down, my pet.'

Harry gave Draco a questioning gaze, but with one look at the men staring at him, sank to his knees.

'What have I told you about touching me?' Draco asked, menacingly. Harry stared up at him. 'Answer me!' Draco roared.

'Uh, not without permission?' Harry said quietly. Draco glared at him, but then his mouth softened into an indulgent smile.

'Very good, my pet. But you forgot my title.'

Harry nodded and looked at the ground. 'Forgive me, Master Malfoy.' he said, loud enough for the men to hear.

'Good. We shall make a slave of you yet.' he said. 'Come along, now.' he said, waiting for Harry to stand up. Harry pulled himself up from the muddy ground, and suddenly, with a flick of Draco's wand, he had a thick, leather collar around his neck.

'That'd better.' Draco said, smirking. 'Come.' and Draco strode off. Harry felt the pull of magic around his neck, and was forced to stagger forward. Draco strode past the men with the air of someone very important, whilst Harry stumbled along behind, still trying to balance himself. Some of the men eyed Harry hungrily, and when Draco saw this, he stopped.

'Were you looking at my pet?' he asked the men, in a terrifying growl.

'No.' one of them said, defiantly.

'Yes you were.' Draco said, coldly. 'I saw you. And I do not appreciate liars.' he brought his hand up swiftly and sent a wave of shock through the air, sending the man who had dared to talk hurtling back into the stone wall of an old shop. But then he turned to Harry, and ran his hand along Harry's cheek. 'But I don't blame you. He is very beautiful.'

Harry's eyes widened at Draco's soft words.

'See to it that you don't look at master's pets in future, though, gentlemen. Some are not as lenient as I.' he said. The men nodded emphatically. Draco strode on, without any warning, and Harry was once again caught off guard, stumbling after Draco in a blind fashion.

As they rounded the corner, Draco gave a flick of his wand, and Harry's collar disappeared.

'Fuck!' Harry said, staring at Draco. 'How'd you do that?'

'Just a simple conjuring charm, Potter.' Draco said, smirking.

'No! That...back there. To that guy!'

'Wandless magic. Once you get the hang of it, it really is quite simple. Shall we go on?'

Harry quickened his pace to match Draco's strides. He no longer seemed to worry about his boots.

'But,' Harry said, still staring around amazed, 'Couldn't you have just done that anyway? Without the whole slave thing?'

'No, because then they would have known it was the extent of my power. That way, they thought it was the tip of the iceberg. Only the strongest and cruelest wizards have pets, Harry.'

'But then, don't people fake having them all the time?'

'Not many people know about them.'

'How did you know _they_ would?'

'I've seen them before. With my father, sometime.'

'How come Voldemort didn't have a pet?'

Draco didn't answer him.

'Malfoy? How come?'

'He did.' Draco said, shortly.

'Oh.' Harry said, quietly. 'Who was it?'

'Well,' Draco said, quietly. 'It was my father, for a while.'

'_What?_!' Harry exclaimed, stopping. Draco shrugged.

'That's when he changed. He became different.' Draco sighed. 'Lucius wanted me to be the Dark Lord's pet, when I became of age. Said it was the greatest honour.'

Harry was shocked. 'God. I never knew.'

'How could you?' Draco asked. He sighed. 'Let's not talk about his anymore, huh? This wasn't supposed to be a miserable time. Come on,' he said, gazing up at one of the more shabbier looking buildings, 'Here we are.'

But Harry stayed still. 'I'm sorry.' he said.

'Don't be.' Draco said. 'It wasn't really me that it happened to, you know?'

Harry frowned. 'What do you mean?'

'My father was a pet, and I was intended for one, too. Your parents were killed, and you were intended to be, too. It didn't actually happen. We have to live with the grief, but it didn't happen to us.'

Harry nodded slowly.

'So, come on, now. Let's have some fun.' Draco said, smiling.

'Are you sure this is the right place?' Harry asked, staring into the tiny shop.

'Positive.' Draco said, grinning.

o

o

o

'No.' Harry said, firmly.

'Oh, come on, Potter. Why not?'

'_No_.' Harry repeated.

'But it would accentuate and enhance the-'

'I am _not_ buying leather pants, _Malfoy_, and that is the bloody end of it.'

o

o

o

'They look ridiculous.'

'No they don't.'

'Yes, they do. I'm taking them off.'

'And then you're taking them up to the nice hag over there and buying them.'

'I am _not_.'

'Yes you are. Have you even seen yourself?'

'No. And I don't want to.'

'They look good, Potter.'

'If you'd kindly remove your gaze from my arse!'

'I wasn't looking at your arse!'

'You bloody were!'

'Don't flatter yourself!'

'I wish I was!'

'That sounds disgusting.'

'Sod off.'

'Well, go on then.'

'Go on what?'

'Have a look in the damn mirror, Potter.'

'No.'

'Why?'

A small smile crept onto Harry's face. 'Because I'm afraid I'll like them.'

'And?'

'And I am _not_ buying leather pants.'

'Why?'

'Is that all you ever ask?'

'No, Potter. It's just I can't fathom the way your idiotic mind works.'

'Me? Idiotic?'

'Absolutely.'

'In a way, I suppose.'

'You admit it?'

'Yes. But only for letting myself be dragged out here with you. Do you know how much all that's going to cost?'

'Just a few shirts and pants, Potter. And come on, they looked really good, compared to your other old crap. Didn't they?' Draco asked the hag-like woman minding the counter in the tiny shop that didn't even have any hangers or clothes. She simply asked her customers to describe what they wanted, and she summoned it from her expansive range out the back somewhere, possibly. She had been watching Harry avidly, her eyes raking over every inch of him. Draco felt a weird sense of protectiveness for Harry. For his life? For his virtue? Draco snorted, and tried to shake it off.

The hag-woman nodded emphatically. 'They sure did.'

'And these pants will be a perfect way to finish it off.'

'Finish what off, exactly?'

'This shopping spree.'

'Oh God, don't use that phrase again.'

'Why?'

Harry raised an eyebrow. 'It sounds so...so...'

'Gay?' offered Draco.

Harry frowned. 'Well, for lack of a better word...yes.'

'And that bothers you?'

Harry sighed, and gave Draco a questioning look. 'Does it bother _you_?'

'Does what bother me?'

'Whether it bothers me or not.'

'No, I'm not bothered. Just curious.'

'You're curious about my sexuality whilst staring at my leather clad arse?'

Draco smirked. 'For lack of a better way of putting it...yes.'

'Should I be afraid?'

Draco took a step forward. 'Yes.' he said quietly, then after a moment's pause, added 'If we stay in here much longer.' He flicked his eyes to the hag-woman. 'That hag's been eyeing you up since we walked in.'

'I know, it's been giving me the creeps.'

'Then pay for the damn stuff and we'll get out of here.'

Harry turned around but Draco put a hand on his shoulder.

'_And_ the pants, Potter.'

'I said no.'

'Go on, treat yourself. You need it. And if you do, I won't subject you to any embarrassment in front of my friends tonight.'

'You bloody well won't anyway!'

Draco smiled mysteriously. 'We'll see.'

Harry sighed, and much to Draco's glee, bought everything he suggested, including the tight fitting leather pants. Harry thanked the shopkeeper, who smiled a buck-toothed smile and told him to come back _anytime_ he wanted. Harry gave a weak smile, and strolled out of the shop, Draco beside him.

'I probably won't be there, anyhow.' he said, keeping his eyes straight ahead.

'Why not?' Draco asked.

Harry shrugged. 'I just won't.'

Draco eyed him suspiciously.

'Oh, come on. _Your _friends? I don't think so.' Harry said.

'There's nothing wrong with my friends! Couple of them are muggles.'

'Shock horror.'

'Never took you for a Death Eater, Potter.'

'Shut up, Malfoy. Remember who _you_ are.'

'The sexiest man in the world?'

'You wish.'

'And it came true.'

'Not by a long shot.'

'How would you know if you hadn't been looking?'

'It's kinda obvious, you know.'

'So you admit to staring at me.'

'Look who's talking!'

'Excuse me?'

'You were so staring at me back there.'

'I bloody was not! You just like to think so to feed your ego, Potter.'

'Then where were your eyes that whole time?'

'You were trying on clothes! I had to look at you.'

'Oh, so now I _forced_ you into it?'

'Malfoy's can't be forced, Potter.'

'That's not what I heard.'

'Who've you been talking to?'

Harry merely smiled.

'Potter.'

Harry walked away.

'Potter!'

o

o

o

Upon arriving home, (after putting all his clothes in his tiny set of drawers, of course, during which Draco had stated that it would barely clothe one of the Weasleys, and that was saying something,) Harry had quickly and deftly made a large batch of pumpkin soup for lunch.

'Pumpkin soup? For lunch?' Draco had asked.

'Well, when else do you have pumpkin soup?' Harry had replied.

Draco had shrugged. 'Didn't know you could cook.'

'I can't, really. But I can make potions.'

After that had come a reasonably relaxed afternoon. Draco'd slunk around for a while, and then disappeared without a word out the front door, leaving Harry to channel surf and mindlessly read terrible Muggle books for hours. Harry had vaguely wondered where Draco was, but he decided perhaps, really, it wasn't any of his business. He'd had a shower, made himself some dinner (heated up soup, actually) and watched a few ridiculous comedies, until he concluded it really rather was time to go to bed. He wondered for a minute if he ought to worry about Draco. Had he hurt himself? Had something happened? Why hadn't his friends turned up? Should he stay up and wait for them? He thought about anything except his kiss with Draco. He most certainly did not want to go down that road in his head.

In the end he shrugged, stripped down to his new silk boxers, courtesy of Draco Malfoy's appalling taste (actually, they were rather wonderful, but Harry wasn't going to admit that), got into bed, and promptly fell asleep.

o

o

o

Harry woke up hours later to an extremely dry throat and an extremely wet (drenched in sweat, that is) body. He looked over at the clock. Three-o clock in the morning should be reasonably safe, he concluded.

He pulled the covers away, got out of bed, and tiptoed quietly down the hall past Draco's closed door. Obviously the blond had come home sometime while Harry was asleep.

He staggered into the kitchen, intending to get himself a drink of water or juice, or whatever strange concoction there was lurking in the fridge, when he heard gasps behind him. He whirled around to see a small group of men lounging over the chairs and sofas in the lounge, a great deal many more alcohol bottles littered between them than Harry really thought they could manage.

'Oh, I forgot,' came Draco's voice, a definite smirk, 'This is Harry.'

One of the men just stared and grinned. One wolf whistled, and one, sitting next to Draco, shoved him off the couch.

'You didn't tell me you had a boyfriend!' he hissed, though it was clear from the sparkle in his eyes that it was light-hearted.

'He's not my boyfriend.' Draco said.

'Oh?' said one of them, nearest Harry. He had short-cropped dark brown hair, of many different shades. On his face was one of the biggest grins Harry had ever seen.

'Uh...' Harry said, feeling very self-conscious in only his boxers.

'Well, don't just stand there, Harry. Come and sit down.' Draco said. Harry was too preoccupied to reel at the fact that Draco had used his first name. He didn't like the and smirk lingering on Draco's face one bit.

o

o

o

Review! Review! Make my life be meaningful!


	6. A Night In

Thanks for all the feedback; it's great incentive. Also thank you for taking the time to evaluate my work, I promise I'll try to do what you say will make the story better. And to those of you who said you get confused about who is talking, it's not just you. I get confused myself sometimes! It's just a temptation I have to resist. Sorry this chapter took so long to update, I promise I won't be as slack with the next one. I also apologize if Draco's POV seems a bit OOC in this bit...he's drunk.

So is Harry, eventually.

Remember that.

o

o

o

'Well, don't just stand there, Harry. Come and sit down.' Draco said, letting the smirk fall onto his face and into his voice because it was the easiest thing to do, staring at the saviour of the wizardring world, standing there in nothing but silk boxers looking like a possum in headlights.

'Um...I'll just...go and get some...uh...clothes on, shall I?' Harry said, looking around nervously.

'Oh, no, I'm sure you'll be just fine.' said Aidan, grinning stupidly at Harry's barely clothed form. Draco felt a frown crawl onto his face as he stared at the back of Aidan's fiery hair, not unlike the Weasley's hair, but in more designer colours. He shook off the frown, and replaced it with a smirk once more.

'Whatever you want, Harry.' Draco said, purposely using Harry's first name. He knew it would make his friends jealous, and he also knew it would make Harry uncomfortable, which is what he most wanted. He didn't want Harry to get the upper hand in this situation, turning the embarrassment and his friends on him. He knew Harry was probably used to dealing this probing reporters and his friends could be very similar, at times.

'I'll just, um, be back.' Harry stuttered, and turned around and headed down the hall to his room. Draco wasn't sure if he'd come back.

Draco felt his eyes falling down to Harry's firm arse, the silk fabric hugging it nicely. He cursed himself, and shook his head, turning it back to face his friends. He most certainly did not want to think about Harry's arse.

Or the fact that he had young man with similar interests of a similar age who walked around his house in boxers.

Or the fact that maybe he shouldn't be having impure thoughts about his childhood enemy, his father's master's sworn nemesis.

Or that their kiss today was So. Damn. Good.

Or that before he'd recognised Harry, he'd been hitting on him so hard it was amazing Harry wasn't knocked unconscious.

Or that he was supposed to hate Harry.

Or that Harry was supposed to hate him.

Or that it was possibly still true but possibly the opposite.

No, he most certainly did _not_ want to think about it.

Harry paused at the entrance to his room and turned around.

'Can I talk to you for a minute, Malfoy?' Harry said with a small frown, slightly stressing Draco's last name. Draco gave Harry a quizzical look, but Harry's blank face gave nothing away.

Michael tossed his multi-brown hair out of his eyes and gave Draco a smirking suspicious look. 'Malfoy?' he mouthed, staring at Draco.

'We'll talk later. Go and get changed and come back I'll introduce you to everyone.' said Draco, ignoring Michael. Harry glared at Draco, but disappeared into his room, closing the door a little more forcefully than was needed.

Aidan turned to Draco, still grinning. 'Wow.' he said, simply.

'I'll say.' said Rowan, his grey eyes twinkling.

'He calls you Malfoy?' questioned Michael, laughing. 'You have pet names?'

'It was my...old last name. At school.' Draco said.

'You used each other's last names?' Michael asked. Draco nodded. 'Oh, how hot.' Michael cleared his throat. 'Bend over, Malfoy.' he said, gruffly, then laughed heartily, the others joining him.

'But...you never said anything about him, Drake!' Rowan said. Draco shrugged.

'Must have slipped my mind.' he said, casually.

'Right.' Aidan said. 'You just _forgot_ you had a gorgeous man living with you.' he said, shoving Draco playfully again, his voice slightly slurry.

'He's just sharing the apartment.' Draco said, trying to sound indignant.

'Did he just turn up at the doorstep, did he?' asked Michael, chortling.

'Well, yes, actually.' Draco said, smiling in remembrance.

'And you'd never seen him before?' Aidan asked.

'Well...' Draco began, but the sound of footsteps interrupted him. They looked up, and Harry walked up to them, wearing a crisp shirt of light green, and a pair of black jeans, both new.

'We went to school together, actually.' Harry said, smiling a little.

Michael's mouth dropped open. 'Oh God, you mean that boarding school you went to?'

Draco looked at Harry, and nodded. Michael groaned.

'Oh, how hot.' Michael exclaimed. Harry looked at him, bemused. 'A whole lot of guys stuck in dormitories on hot and restless nights, nothing else to do but...' Michael trailed off, wiggling his eyebrows.

'We were in different houses.' Draco stated. 'And the teachers were terrible spies.'

'God, I would be too. A whole bunch of horny teenagers?' Michael laughed.

'I told you, we were in different houses.' Draco said.

'Yeah, and we hated each other.' Harry said, laughing.

'Hated? Past tense?' Draco said, smirking up at Harry.

'It'd be bad form to tell the truth in front of all your friends, wouldn't it?' Harry asked.

'Oh, they don't care.' Draco said, waving a hand. 'Lots of people hate me.'

'I find that hard to believe.' said Harry, sarcastically.

'They're just jealous.' Draco said, vainly.

'Oh, really?' Harry asked.

'Hey, I took you shopping today. In a few years, you'll love me for dragging you up out of the gutter of the fashion you were in.' Draco protested.

'Because leather pants will be cool forever.' Harry said, snorting.

'Anything looks cool forever if you look fantastic in them.' said Draco. Harry raised an eyebrow.

'What are you saying?' asked Harry. Draco realised he'd said a little more than he'd intended to.

'I'm saying you better put them away and never wear them again!' he said, laughing, looking around at his friends, who he realised were all staring at him. 'What?' he asked.

'You two...' Rowan started, trailing off with an amused look on his face.

'What?' Draco prompted, but Rowan shook his head. He wasn't going to say.

'Well, you gonna introduce us properly?' said Aidan, smiling at Harry.

'Sure.' said Draco. 'Everyone, this is Harry Potter.' Draco said. 'Harry, this is Aidan.' he said, gesturing to the young man with fiery hair sitting next to him. Aidan had quite an angular face that was more striking than it was handsome, but good-looking all the same. He had on casually elegant clothes, that could pass for "sophisticated" if it weren't for the multicoloured buttons and badges that adorned them.

'Nice t' meet ya.' said Aidan, smiling. Harry smiled back.

'This is Michael.' Draco said, pointing to the multi-brown haired man. Michael had darker skin than the rest, and a self-assured smirk that stayed planted on his upturned mouth, as if he knew the fresh, white shirt and soft, dark pants looked fabulous on him.

They did.

'Hey.' he said, by way of greeting.

'And this is Rowan.' said Draco, nodding his head towards the quiet man to his right. 'He went to a school very similar to ours.' Draco said pointedly, hoping Harry caught his drift. Harry nodded slightly, as if he understood. Rowan had midnight blue hair that fell softly into his grey, swirly eyes. His long, pale fingers, that had faint stains of ink, picked almost nervously at his dark clothing.

'It's a pleasure to meet you, Harry.' he said, quietly. Draco realised he was probably more flustered at the fact that he was in the same room as the saviour of the wizardring world than the fact that Harry had a nice, Quidditch-toned body. A fact that the other two were blissfully unaware of. Him being a hero, not his body. They were very aware of that, Draco was sure.

'Well, come on, Harry. Sit down.' said Michael, patting the space next to him on the dark blue couch invitingly. Harry smiled, but instead flopped down in the empty space next to Draco on the large three-seater. Michael narrowed his eyes slightly, but didn't say anything. Draco felt oddly smug.

'Would you like a drink, Harry?' Draco asked, still able to keep his composure despite his body's high intake of alcohol. Unlike his friends, he thought himself.

'Uh, ok.' said Harry, still looking slightly uncomfortable, and Draco knew it wasn't because of his chairs.

'So,' said Aidan, while Draco poured Harry a drink and handed it to him, 'Whereabouts do you come from?'

'Ah, cut the small talk!' Michael said, loudly. 'I'm far too drunk to give a shit about manners.'

Draco snorted. 'Didn't know you had any, Michael.' he said.

'Quiet, you!' Michael said, teasingly, but there was a slight edge of warning in his voice. Michael turned back to Harry, all smiles. 'So, do you have a boyfriend?' he asked, grinning.

'Uh...' Harry said, blushing slightly. Draco liked the way Harry blushed, the soft pink staining his cheeks. He did it in a way that made him look cute, which was amazing seeing as he spent the better part of his teenage years with that Weasel creature, who managed to look like a constipated turnip at every opportunity. 'I'm not...really...'

Draco watched his friends' faces fall into what looked like a bottomless pit.

'You're not gay?' Aidan blurted, looking thunderstruck.

'Well, I mean...I'm not...well, you see...' Harry stuttered. Draco dared to lay a hand on Harry's leg in a comforting way, looking straight into Michael's eyes as he spoke.

'What he means is, he's not exactly sure at the moment. Just needs a bit of persuasion.' Draco said, noticing the way Michael's eyes flicked to Draco's hand on Harry's leg, to Harry's face, then back at Draco.

'Well, I'm sure we can convince you to bat for this team, Harry!' Aidan said, smiling. 'We may not always win the game,' he said, and the others laughed, 'but we have much more fun in the showers afterwards!'

'Hear hear!' Michael laughed, chucking back his drink and filling his glass again, his eyes never leaving Draco's.

'Well, then, do you have a girlfriend?' asked Aidan, almost mockingly, as if the idea was completely preposterous.

'Well, no.' Harry admitted. 'I'm very much single at the moment, actually.'

Draco avoided Michael's eyes as he poured himself a drink, not wanting to see the cocky defiant look he was sure would be in his friend's eyes. He was still not quite sure about the tension that seemed to be rising up between he and Michael, or why it was there in the first place, but there was no question as to it's existence. He could see it in his friend's eyes, in his smile. But what exactly was it they were fighting over? _Harry?_ Draco suddenly realised his hand was still on Harry's leg, and he removed it delicately. He could practically feel the smirk on Michael's face oozing through the air.

'Well, we'll have to take you out sometime.' Michael said, smoothly. 'Clubbing, or something.'

'Yeah, we will! Drake and us know all the best places.' Aidan said, enthusiastically.

'We'll show you a good time.' Rowan said, smiling in an almost wicked way as he, too, filled up his glass. Draco knew Rowan had a wicked streak in him, but it didn't often come up in front of strangers (if you could call the man who saved your world that) or when anything but your silhouette was visible. But in the dark corners of nightclubs, he'd do _anything. _Or anyone.

'Well, I've never really been clubbing before.' Harry said, looking a little nervous as he finished his glass and poured himself another.

'Don't worry, we'll show you the ropes.' Michael said, grinning.

Harry glanced at Draco, then looked back. 'I don't have anything to wear.'

'Because I didn't just convince you to buy the hottest pair of leather pants on the planet today.' Draco said, staring at Harry, dramatically indignant.

'Oh, yeah.' Harry said, smiling a little.

'Leather pants?' asked Rowan, a sneaky smile creeping onto his face.

Harry nodded. 'Draco convinced me to buy them.' he said. Draco flinched. It was amusing that Harry had decided to adopt Draco's manner, and use his first name, but it wasn't that great under these circumstances.

Aidan raised an eyebrow. 'What did you call him? _Draco_?'

Harry shifted. 'Uh, yeah.'

'So he _has_ got a pet name for you, then?' Michael asked, looking vaguely annoyed.

'It's what everyone called me at school.' Draco said.

'So we're not good enough for you school buddies, huh? We just call you Drake?' Michael teased, but Draco felt the less than sweet lining again.

Draco shrugged, trying to look nonchalant. 'Drake is easier to say. It's more of a common name...and more people know Latin than Old English.'

Michael looked confused. 'What?'

'Both mean dragon. Draco in Latin, Drake in Old English.' Rowan said.

'Ah. I see.' Aidan said, nodding. 'That's the reason for your tattoo, then?'

Draco nodded. Harry smiled.

'It's a great tattoo.' Harry said, looking round as if expecting the others to voice their agreement. Draco sighed and cursed inwardly.

'_What_? You showed him your tattoo?!' exclaimed Michael.

Draco cringed.

'But you don't show _anyone_ your tattoo!' gasped Aidan.

Harry frowned, and looked at Draco. Draco avoided his gaze.

'He caught me unprepared.' Draco said, quietly.

'_Unprepared?_' seethed Michael, standing up. 'If I'd known you show it "unprepared" I wouldn't have even bothered with the lube!'

Harry stared up at Michael. '_What?_'

'This guy doesn't even let you see his tattoo when you're bloody _fucking _him.' sprayed Michael.

Harry swallowed, and looked between Draco and Michael. 'You two were involved?'

'Briefly.' said Draco, looking down at his hands.

Harry gulped and looked up at Michael, who was still seething, staring at Draco, seemingly trying to send a message through the air. Harry couldn't decipher it.

'Briefly?' Michael whispered, in a dangerous voice.

'Er, yeah, that's right, and now they're the best o' friends.' Aidan interrupted loudly. 'Sit down, Mike.' he said, forcefully. Michael glared at Draco, but then flopped back down on the couch. Suddenly his whole face changed, and the smile was back.

'Now, where were we?' he said, smirking.

Harry had never seen anyone change moods so fast, not even Voldemort.

'Uh...' he muttered, still looking at Michael. 'We were talking about the club, I think.'

'Your leather pants.' murmured Draco.

'Oh, yes. That's it.' said Michael.

'But...I mean, what else do I wear?' asked Harry.

'Nothing, if you don't want.' Michael said, smiling flirtatiously. Harry couldn't help but stare. It was like the guy had a split personality, or something. Harry took a large sip of his drink. Maybe he did.

'We'll sort that out later.' Draco said, waving a hand. 'I have plenty of stuff you can borrow.' Draco ran his eyes over Harry's body, under the guise of estimating his size, even though he knew it perfectly well from their shopping that day. Or, the previous day, it was. 'You should be about my size.'

'God, if you borrow Draco's stuff, you'll be wearing nothing but nipple rings and handcuffs!' laughed Aidan, grinning at Draco. Draco felt a similar grin latch onto his face.

Harry's eyes widened. 'Well...I mean, I don't think...'

'Relax, Harry. The piercing won't hurt a bit.' Draco said, laughing himself at the look of shock on Harry's face. 'I'm kidding, Harry.'

Harry's face showed his relief. 'You have you nipple pierced?' he asked, suddenly, as if the gist of the conversation had just hit him.

'Why, yes.' Draco said, allowing himself a mysterious smile.

'Didn't it...um, hurt?' Harry asked.

'This coming from you?' Draco asked, amazed at the seeming vulnerability of the young man who'd survived almost an hour of on and off Cruciatus curse.

'What's it made of?' Harry replied with a question, like Draco.

'I'm beginning to think this is all a plan to get me to take my shirt off, Harry.' Draco said, smirking.

'Yeah, that's right. Strip for the poor boy!' Aidan laughed.

Draco looked at Harry and watched, as a small miracle seemed to come upon his face. A strengthening of resolve, it looked like. Harry sculled the rest of his glass, and placed it down.

'Oh, I hardly think I'm a boy anymore.' he said, smiling flirtatiously at the lot of them, apparently absent-mindedly rubbing his hands along his thighs.

Four jaws smashed into the ground.

o

o

o

Harry realised once he got over his initial embarrassment and nervousness, that if he didn't distract Michael and Draco, they'd probably end up in a huge brawl.

'Oh, I hardly think I'm a boy anymore.' he said, trying his best to imitate the flirtatious smirks that adorned the other men's faces. He rubbed his hands along his thighs suggestively. A small part of his brain was telling him he was going to hate himself in the morning.

The others' jaws collectively fell, leaving them all gaping at Harry like guppy fish. Guppy fish? Were there such things? Harry thought he remembered his Aunt Petunia telling him he looked like a guppy fish whenever he spoke. _Open, close, open, close: is that all you ever do, boy?_

Why on Earth was he thinking of Aunt Petunia _now_?

'Look, we'll make you a deal,' Michael said, the first to recover, 'We won't give you a nipple ring, if you take off your top.'

'Oh we won't, will we?' Draco asked, raising an eyebrow.

'I think you've seen all you need to see in that department, haven't you?' Harry asked, unable to keep the faint blush from staining his cheeks once again. He just could _not_ pull off the smarmy demeanor very well, he decided. He was Gryffindor, for Christ's sake! Although a little part of him was still Slytherin in there somewhere, Harry was sure. He just wasn't used to all the attention.

Well, that was only partially true. He was used to _screeds_ of attention. Articles, interviews, pictures, talks, conferences, whispers, rumours...but just not often like this kind of attention. Blatant, lustful attention from a small group of his (ex?)enemy's homosexual friends.

'By Joe, you're right!' exclaimed Michael, loudly. 'Off with your pants as well, then.'

Harry laughed along with the others, a little less easy than the rest, though.

'Then I'd be the odd one out, wouldn't I?' Harry said.

'Just what are you suggesting, Potter?' Draco said. Harry could tell he'd let his last name slip out without thinking about it. Harry gave an amused laugh, and Michael narrowed his eyes ever so slightly. Harry watched as Draco allowed a small hint of a smug smile linger on his face.

'Oh, nothing.' Harry said, airily.

'I don't think Harry's as innocent as he seems, gentlemen.' said Michael, smirking.

'I seem innocent?' asked Harry, feigning shock.

'Well, now, we'll have a look. Come over here.' said Michael, beckoning at Harry.

'And just what are you looking at?' asked Draco, staring at Michael.

Michael smirked, but just beckoned Harry again. 'Come on.' he said, patting the seat next to him. Harry cast Draco an oddly furtive glance, and went and sat next to Michael.

'Now, hold out your palm.' Michael said. Harry looked at him quizzically. 'Just do it.'

Harry held out his palm, and Michael shuffled closer, so that his whole thigh was pressed against Harry's, and took Harry's outstretched hand in his own. Draco stiffened.

'Now, this line here-' Michael began, but Draco interrupted him with a snort.

'You don't know shit about palm reading, Mike!' he laughed. Michael looked up with a clenched-teeth smile.

'Yes, I do, Drake. Shut up.' and he laughed, not sounding all that amused. Harry looked between Draco and Michael and swallowed.

'As I was saying, this line here is your fame line.' he peered closely at Harry's hand, his soft hair falling across Harry's arm. 'And that's the biggest one I've ever seen.' he looked up at Harry and wiggled his eyebrows, and Harry blushed.

Draco felt like he wanted to hit someone. He didn't want to ask himself why.

'And this line,' he said, running his finger along Harry's palm, causing Harry to shiver, 'Is your life line. It's quite good, actually. A long and fulfilling life.' Another smirk. 'Now, we'll get to the real test.'

'What's the real test?' breathed Harry.

'Oh, no, we're not gonna sit here and watch you fuck him!' laughed Aidan.

Michael smirked. 'I think we'll save that for some other time.' he said, smiling at Harry, then looking up quickly into Draco's eyes, as if daring him to say something. Draco clenched his teeth and stared stonily back.

'Now, take off your shoes.' said Michael, looking back into Harry's eyes.

'What? Why?' asked Harry.

'Just do it.' said Michael, smiling, tracing small circles into Harry's palm.

_Never trust anything that can think for itself if you can't see where it keeps its brain. _Or if it keeps its brain in its pants, Draco thought.

'Come on.' Michael urged. Harry shrugged, gave a small smile, and took of his shoes.

'And your socks!' said Michael. Harry stared.

'What is this?' he asked.

'You'll see.' Michael grinned.

'Well, I mean...my feet aren't exactly manicured to perfection.' Harry said.

'It's fine.' said Michael. Harry took off his socks and Michael gasped.

'Beautiful.' he said. 'I love feet.' he stated.

Draco snorted. 'Bullshit. Since when?'

'Since always. Maybe you just don't pay enough attention to me, Draco.' said Michael, icily.

'Or maybe you're just a pampered brat who can't stop lying.' hissed Draco. Then he laughed, to lighten the mood. Harry breathed deeply.

Michael gave Draco a glare, and then turned back to Harry, and grinned.

'Now, lets have a look.' he said, pulling Harry foot up. 'God, I feel like some naughty nurse.' he said, grinning at Harry. Harry blushed, and looked over at the others, whom he realised were all watching him closely. Rowan winked at him, and Harry blushed even more. Michael hoisted Harry's legs up so Harry had to lean back, as Michael brought Harry's legs to rest on his own.

Draco felt like snarling.

'Oh, I see.' said Michael, his smirk bigger than ever before. 'Yes, that's very interesting.'

'What is it?' asked Harry.

'Well, you can just tell, you see.' said Michael.

'Tell what?' Harry breathed.

'Look here.' Michael said, tracing along Harry's first toe, beside his big toe. 'If this toe is bigger than the big toe, it means you're sexually active.'

Harry peered town at his toes, his first toe seeming abysmal in comparison to his big one.

'Oh.' he said, quietly.

'That's bullshit, everyone knows that.' Draco said, loudly. Michael leant down towards Harry, placing his hand on Harry's thigh to keep him up.

'Are we a virgin, are we Harry?' he whispered in Harry's ear, causing a shiver to go up and down Harry's spine.

'That's not really your business, is it?' Harry breathed. Michael laughed.

'A yes if I ever heard one!' he said, then he licked his lips. 'How exciting.' he murmured.

'Hey, come on. Give him some space.' said Aidan, frowning.

'I reckon. Sexual harassment.' laughed Draco, dangerously.

Harry pulled himself off. 'I can handle myself.' muttered Harry.

Aidan raised an eyebrow. 'That's nice to know...' he said, and catching his drift, the others laughed.

'Mind out of the gutter, Aidan!' laughed Draco.

And so the evening continued.

o

o

o

'Yip! See ya then! Bye, boys!' called Draco loudly, waving his friends off as they stumbled towards the taxi waiting at the side of the road. Harry waved them goodbye, and sighed loudly as Draco closed the door.

'I'll have to find something to wear.' Harry said. 'To the club.'

Draco nodded. 'You can borrow something of mien if you want.'

Harry nodded, and Draco turned towards him and looked at him.

'Sorry.' he murmured.

'Huh?' asked Harry, looking up at him.

'Sorry about...my friends.' Draco murmured. Then he looked up at Harry, his eyes flashing. 'Sorry about Michael.'

Harry laughed. 'He's awfully friendly.' he said.

Draco grumbled. 'Sorry he was kind of...' Draco trailed off.

'Hitting on me?' Harry offered. Draco smiled.

'Yeah.' he said.

'And why are you apologizing for that?' asked Harry.

Draco shrugged. 'Possibly you weren't expecting it.'

'I reckon. Thought they'd've already gone home by three 'n the morning!' Harry exclaimed.

'Just cause your friends have a nine o clock curfew!' Draco teased.

'They do not.' Harry grumbled. Then he smiled slightly. 'It's ten.' he joked.

Draco laughed. 'Wouldn't be surprised.' he muttered.

There was a slight pause as Harry weighed his options and Draco examined his fingernails.

'You didn't tell me you and Michael had a thing.' Harry said quietly, scanning Draco's face.

Draco sighed. 'Yes, well. More like mutual horniness that progressed too far.'

Harry nodded. 'Right.' he said. 'But now you're just friends?'

Draco nodded.

'How come you're all...' Harry began, but trailed off, not knowing how to put it.

Draco looked up at Harry, and got the point. 'I broke it off with him. I don't think he's ever forgiven me.' he said.

'Naw,' Harry said, grinning teasingly, 'You was fighting over Harry.'

'House elf, are we?' Draco quipped. Harry laughed.

'At your-' he began, bowing deeply, but he stumbled forward inelegantly, so that when he righted himself his face was mere inches away from Draco's. 'Service.' he finished quietly, his hot, alcoholic breath tingling against Draco's lips.

Without thinking, in case the result was a different conclusion, Draco leaned forward and pressed his lips against Harry's, loving the way the soft flesh felt beneath his own. He pulled back and stared questioningly into Harry's emerald eyes.

'That all you got?' Harry chuckled quietly.

Draco growled and shoved Harry back against the wall, capturing Harry's smart mouth with his. Draco slid his tongue along Harry's lower lip, until Harry got the point and opened his mouth slightly, letting Draco slip his tongue into Harry's mouth to meet Harry's, and Harry moaned as their tongues battled, bringing his arms up to snake around Draco's neck. Draco ran his fingers over Harry's torso, letting them come to rest at Harry's waist, where he used their position to bring his body closer to Harry's. Harry groaned loudly, and Draco felt a shudder pass through Harry's body, which caused Draco to give a gasp of his own into Harry's hot, wet mouth.

Draco slid his hands down to Harry's arse, pulling Harry's hips into his. Harry gasped, threw his head back and closed his eyes, great shuddering breaths coursing through Harry's body.

Draco could feel, even through the fabric, that Harry was as hard as he was. Oh, _God._

Draco walked backward, pulling Harry along with him, and pushed Harry down onto the table, pushing his thigh in between Harry's, pulling Harry so close there wasn't a molecule between their bodies, and he began grinding up against Harry. Harry gasped into Draco's mouth, and gave a deep, throaty groan that sent shivers down Draco's spine. Draco began moving his kisses to the side of Harry's mouth, and then along his chin, and then down to his neck, where he began feasting on it; biting and licking and kissing, still keeping the thrusts of his hips going.

'Oh, _God, _Draco...' Harry moaned, in a voice more erotic than any Draco had ever heard.

'You like that?' Draco mumbled into Harry's soft skin.

'God...yes..._stop_...' Harry groaned.

'Oh, you don't really want me to stop, do you?' said Draco in a teasing voice, that was lined with worry. _He_ certainly didn't want to stop!

'God...yes...so hard...God, _stop_!' Harry gasped. Draco raised an amused eyebrow, and pulled back, surveying the scene.

Harry Potter, Golden Boy and Saviour of the wizardring world, was lying before him on a table in their apartment in a erotically wanton way, his jean clad legs forced open by Draco's thigh. His light green top was riding up his stomach, revealing a delectable set of abs, but not riding up so much that you could see his taut, pink nipples, which were still hiding under the fabric. Harry's lips were pink and red and looking thoroughly kissed, and his eyes, his big, green eyes, were full of lust and want. And he had just finished crying out that he had been hard because of Draco, whom had better stop his ministrations or else he was going to come in his wonderful new pants.

Draco had been brought up to know that he was extremely well off, but now he _knew_ he was the luckiest person alive.

o

o

o

Harry opened his eyes and looked around, a splitting headache racing through his head.

'Oh, _fuck_.'

o

o

o

Mwahahaha. Wanna know what happened? What happens next? Wanna see what happens when they go clubbing? If there's more plot than you think (or less!)? REVIEW! Please. :)


	7. A Nightclub: Part One

Hey. Sorry this took so long to update. I also want to thank all the reviewers, you well and truly make my day, and I also wish to apologise if some of this chapter seems a bit strange. There are a few inside jokes in here, between a few friends and I. Apart from the strangeness, hope you like.

o

o

o

Harry pulled himself up, bringing a hand to his head, which was aching like crazy.

'Ow.' he murmured, and slowly stood up from the couch, looking round to see a sleeping Draco Malfoy lying on the couch adjacent to the one he had just been collapsed on. Harry stared down at Draco, the rise and fall of his chest as he breathed, his slightly pink cheeks, his ruffled hair. Harry thought he looked rather sweet.

Harry stumbled to the kitchen, absent-mindedly running his fingers through his hair. He squinted, wondering why, if Draco hadn't got up, the curtains were open and it was so bloody bright. He looked up and realised the curtains were completely shut.

Damn hangover.

He made his way to the bathroom, to have a cold shower to better wake him up. It didn't work, and after about ten minutes, he still felt like shit, but now he was cold as well. He wondered vaguely if Draco would have any muggle painkillers, but dismissed the idea immediately. Hangover potion would work, though.

Harry staggered to his room, and suddenly realised he didn't have any hangover potion. _I wonder if Draco has some? _he thought, and staggered into Draco's room.

It was a nice room, with soft hues of cream and green, plush carpet tingling underfoot. Harry took a moment to take in a deep breath, inhaling a smell that was uniquely Draco, and began foraging around Draco's stuff. It didn't occur to him, in his lull, that maybe he shouldn't be doing this.

He pulled open a drawer and realised it was full of photos. He pulled one out. A smirking Draco Malfoy on his first day of school, every now and again adjusting his robe or swinging his wand around threateningly. Harry smiled. He looked so _cute_. Apart from the fact that he looked like he had just killed something. And the fact that he had the ex-Dark Lord's ex-right hand man, Lucius Malfoy, towering over him, a stiff hand rested on his shoulder.

Harry picked up another picture. This looked to be some sort of family and colleagues picnic, though it didn't look to be a very cheery occasion. A large group of Death Eaters, scowling round an enormous floating plank of wood that seemed to be being used as a table, piled high with steaming plates of meat. The Draco in the picture was looking round nervously, and every now and again, when he thought the others weren't looking, he kept on trying to sneak off the page. Draco's mother, a scowling Narcissa, kept on having to drag Draco back to his seat.

Harry rummaged through and picked up another picture. Two boys, of roughly the same age, seemed to be having a heated scuffle. Harry looked closer, and he realised one of them was Draco Malfoy. Upon the closer inspection, however, he realised that this was no scuffle. He blushed and put the photo down as the boy underneath Draco, (who looked very much like that Zambini character in Slytherin), groaned as Draco began kissing his neck, making slow circles of his hips.

'What are you doing in my room, Potter?' a low voice cut through the air.

Harry spun around to see Draco standing in the doorway, scowling. Harry blushed.

'Err, um...I was just...looking to see if you had a...hangover potion.' Harry stammered.

'You didn't think to ask me?' Draco said.

'Er, you were asleep.' said Harry.

Draco nodded. 'That I was.' Then, to Harry's surprise, he smiled. 'I don't keep it in there, actually. It's out here, in the cupboard. Come on.' and he turned around and lead Harry to the kitchen. Harry followed; stunned that Draco wasn't furious.

'Here.' said Draco, handing him a small glass jar. 'In return for you never going through my stuff again.' he said in a way that reminded Harry much of Dumbledore. Specific, cold order, sugar coated in a pleasant voice.

Harry nodded. 'Thanks.' he said, swallowing the foul tasting liquid as fast as he could.

Then, like the Knight Bus had just popped out of the air and crashed into him, he remembered what happened. Everything materialized in his head, running a slide show past his eyes.

Draco, slamming him against the wall and ravishing his mouth.

Draco, pushing him down on the table, grinding up against him.

Draco, coaxing Harry into co-operation with spine tingling kisses all over his neck.

Draco, whispering Harry's name softly as he came.

Draco, staring down into his eyes wistfully.

Draco, murmuring goodnight and falling down onto the couch, asleep within minutes.

Harry stood staring at Draco, frozen. He vaguely realised that Draco was saying something.

'Huh?' he stammered, shaking his head.

'I said it doesn't really work, anyway.' Draco said, contemptuously.

'Oh?' asked Harry, not wanting to say more in case he stammered again like an idiot.

'Nah. I still can't remember _anything_ about last night after they left.' Draco said.

'You...you can't?' Harry asked, not sure whether he was relieved or disappointed.

'No.' said Draco, and then he peered at Harry. 'Nothing happened, did it?' Draco asked, staring at Harry. 'Are you blushing, Potter?'

Harry blushed. 'No. Why would I be? Don't be ridiculous.'

o

Draco scanned Harry's scarlet face, contemplating the reaction. There was nothing wrong with the potion, of course. He could remember everything.

_Everything_.

The feel of Harry's lips beneath his.

Harry's soft, silky skin underneath his fingertips.

The wonderful sounds that choked from Harry's mouth as he threw his head back.

His tattoo, crooning, blowing kisses and moaning.

But as soon as he woke up in the morning, took the potion, and headed to his room where Harry was rummaging around his photos (_which he really should not have been doing, note to self: hide photos,_ Draco thought) and looked into Harry's eyes, he _knew_ Harry would regret it. He _knew _they'd have an awkward conversation, with Harry stammering and blushing as much as was humanly possible. He knew they'd be uncomfortable around each other, jolting every time their hands touched when they passed something, carefully avoiding brushes of legs, nudges of feet, until everything became so unbearable that Harry would make up some excuse and move somewhere else, never to be seen by Draco again.

And Draco didn't want that. Loathed as he was to admit it, he liked having the company of another in his apartment. He liked popping out to the shops, buying dinner for _two_. He liked scowling when Harry left his things lying around, the soft padding footsteps down the hall late at night when Harry couldn't sleep, waking up and seeing Harry smiling at him from the kitchen table. He liked the freedom of living with a wizard, being able to cast spells and read thick books on potions and their properties without having to constantly check if someone was watching. He liked their banter, their discussions, their subtle flirting.

To hell with it, he liked _Harry._

Which was a strange prospect. He remembered tossing and turning in his Slytherin quilts at night, scowling and hissing, thinking about that bloody _Potter_, every one thinks he's so _amazing_, so _perfect_, so _fantastic_, doesn't even know the difference between _monkshood_ and _wolfsbane,_ gets to be on the _Quidditch team_, turned me _down_, hangs out with that horrid _Weasel_, thinks he's so _funny _and _cool_ just because everyone loves him...

He remembered glaring across at Harry over the tables, hating the way everyone swarmed to him, shaking Pansy off his arm to better concentrate on scowling.

He remembered hunting him down just to make fun of him, delighted with the way Harry's face flushed with fury.

He remembered practicing at ungodly hours of the morning, just so he came close to the skill Harry showed on the Quidditch pitch.

He remembered sitting at home, silently brooding, not being able to wait to join Voldemort, so he could finally rid the world of that fucking Harry Potter once and for all.

And yet here he was now, carefully not saying anything about their first sexual encounter, lest Harry become embarrassed and decide to distance himself from Draco.

Strange, strange world.

Draco peered at Harry's flushing cheeks, wondering what was going on in Harry's mind. Wondering if Harry knew he was pretending he couldn't remember. Wondering if Harry actually did regret it, or if...maybe somehow...

_No!_ Draco mentally scolded himself. Fucked if he went down that road in his mind. That's exactly the way one becomes attached to a person. That's exactly the way one feeds himself bullshit, and chokes on it late at night.

'Well, that's good.' Draco said. 'Anyway, I thought I might go to Diagon Alley again today. I know we went yesterday, but I have to restock some potion ingredients. I seem to have run out of hangover potion.' Draco said, giving Harry a pointed look.

Harry gave a small smile. 'Uh, sure.' he said, nodding.

Draco looked at Harry expectantly. 'You coming?'

'Uh, ok.' said Harry.

'You mean, as soon as you find some shoes that actually suit your outfit, do your hair and floss your teeth.' Draco said, matter-of-factly.

'Hey!' said Harry, indignantly. 'These shoes are fine. My teeth are brushed, and there's no spell in the _world_ for this mop.' he said, gesturing exasperatedly to his hair.

'No, there isn't a spell. But there's these wonderful things called muggle hair products!' proclaimed Draco, gleefully.

Harry looked at Draco reluctantly. 'Oh, all right.' he said. Draco smiled.

'I've got some in the bathroom.' Draco said, gesturing for Harry to follow him. He opened the cabinet in the bathroom, and brought out a small tub of hair product. The writing was far too fancy and small and boutique and foreign for Draco to work out what it was, but it smelled good, felt gold, and looked good, so what did it matter?

'Are you going to be able to manage this by yourself, Potter?' Draco asked.

'Back to Potter, now, huh?' Harry mumbled.

'Pardon?' asked Draco, though he heard perfectly well.

'Nothing.' muttered Harry.

Draco sighed. 'Well, would you like me to do it?'

'What are you, a hairdresser?' laughed Harry.

_No, I'm just dying to run my fingers through your gorgeous, silky hair again_. 'Of course not. I'm better than any "hairdresser" you could drag up.'

'Modest, too.' Harry snorted.

'I don't believe in lying.' Draco said, pompously.

'Straight from the deceivers mouth.'

'Oh, be quiet, Potter.' said Draco. 'Now, sit down.'

'On what?' Harry asked.

Draco looked around. 'Toilet will do.'

'Ugh, no thanks.' said Harry, scrunching up his face.

'Don't be stupid, Potter. I'm going to do your hair.' Draco said, as if somehow Harry had forgotten.

'Oh, all right.' Harry sighed, and lowering the top seat, he sat down on the toilet.

Harry waited patiently, gazing up at Draco, as Draco scooped up liberal amounts of the slippery substance and rubbed it on his fingers, trying very, very hard not to think about another situation than involved he and Harry doing something very similar to this, perhaps with a little less clothing.

Draco ran his greasy hands through Harry's hair, reveling at the soft, silky feel of it on his coarse fingertips. He worked the gel through Harry's hair, flattening out the little curls at Harry's temple, moving his fingers in little circles against Harry's scalp, massaging the product into every strand. Harry gave a small moan, and Draco smirked and raised an eyebrow.

'Glad to see you like it, Potter.' he said.

o

Harry blushed a deep scarlet. 'Just...feels nice.' he said, shortly, cursing himself for getting into this situation.

As if spending time with Draco wasn't uncomfortable enough.

In a way, Harry was relieved that Draco didn't remember. They didn't have to go through the whole embarrassment thing, which was bound to happen, and excruciating to go through. The morning so far had been blissfully free of shaming conversations.

But what if Draco wouldn't regret it, if he remembered? What if Harry reminded him and Draco didn't laugh it off, but instead a wonderful relationship flourished between them? What if Draco stared lustfully into his eyes, and threw him down on the bed and did the deed proper this time?

Then again, what if Draco _did_ remember? Harry had taken the potion, hadn't he? He remembered. Wasn't it the same one Draco had taken? Had he taken a different one? What if Draco did remember, but couldn't be bothered with it? Or even worse, thought it disgusting and didn't want to think about it?

Or what if Draco _did_ remember it, but didn't want to say anything in case Harry didn't feel the same way as him?

Harry snorted. That didn't sound anything at all like Draco. If Draco Malfoy wanted something, Draco Malfoy got it.

Harry froze. Maybe that's what it was all about. Maybe, to prove Michael wrong, or to "bum him out" (so eloquently put), he had seduced Harry, ready to tell Michael of their adventures with a laugh. Ok, so it wasn't sex. But it was certainly more than Harry had ever done with another male before.

What if Draco had just wondered idly one day whether it'd be fun to have Harry, and so got him drunk to find out? What if Harry was just part of some Draco-scheme?

Harry sighed. Too many what ifs floating around in his head.

The biggest one was what if he were to stand up, pull Draco towards him and kiss him again for all he was worth? How would Draco respond?

Harry didn't want to risk it. He'd had too many risks in his life so far, and he was sick of them. He didn't always make them, either.

'There we go, Potter. All done.' Draco said, beckoning for Harry to look in the mirror. Harry stood up, and walked slowly to the reflective glass. He stared at his reflection for a moment, with a blank expression.

'I look like...' Harry began, but then shook his head.

'Like what?' Draco prompted.

'Like some sort of...hair model.' Harry finished.

Draco smirked. 'I'll take that as a compliment.'

Harry turned at looked at him. 'Uh, thanks, I guess.' he said, blushing a little.

'Don't mention it.' Draco said, marveling at the power that Harry had to turn any situation uncomfortable. 'Now all you need is some contacts.' he said, staring at Harry's rounded spectacles disapprovingly.

Harry spluttered. 'But my glasses are my trademark. How will anyone recognise me?' he said, dramatically. Then he blinked. 'There's a thought.'

Draco smirked. 'Exactly.'

o

o

o

Draco lay sprawled across the couch, watching the sun set below the soft, pink clouds. He stretched his toes, and wriggled into the couch to get more comfortable.

It had been a whole week since his "thing" with Harry (as he always referred to it in his mind) and everything was different yet exactly the same. _He_ had to pretend everything was the same, still arguing, joking, flirting with no meaning behind it. _He_ had to pretend he didn't get a chill down his spine every time he and Harry reached for the same thing and their fingers brushed, and Harry's wonderfully emerald eyes locked with his. _He_ had to pretend that late at night, when neither were tired, and Harry asked 'So...what do you wanna do?' that he didn't itch to proclaim 'You.' and jump Harry like there was no tomorrow.

Because Harry hadn't said anything. If Harry had actually wanted Draco, and by now he knew that at least on some level Draco wanted Harry back, he would have done something about it by now, wouldn't he?

Draco sighed, and brought his arms up behind his head. There was no point thinking about it. He'd just go round and round in circles and end up being more confused and annoyed and upset and frustrated than when he began.

He suddenly realised the sun had gone down. He hated when that happened, when you're mooching in front of a sunset and you become so lost in your thoughts that minutes become hours and seconds become days and you have no sense of time whatsoever, until you're shivering in the cold.

Well, Draco wasn't exactly shivering yet. He was still surprised to pull himself out of his lull and find himself shrouded in darkness, though.

He heard soft footsteps pad down the hallway and into the lounge, where he was flopping, and a timid 'Are you awake, Draco?' from Harry. Draco pretended to be asleep, which earned him a playful shove from Harry.

'I know you're not asleep, you idiot.' said Harry. 'Like you'd fall asleep and miss the chance to go clubbing.'

Draco froze. Clubbing.

'Potter, you idiot! Why didn't you come and get me before now?' Draco said, hopping up.

Harry snorted. 'It's only like...eight o clock, or something.'

Draco yelped and ran to the bathroom. '_Only_ eight o clock?' he screamed down the hallway. 'How the hell am I going to have time to have my milk bath, to moisturise my skin? How am I going to do my five-step hair washing process? How am I going to my process of elimination with every single piece of my clothing, and then go on to you? Who's going to do my make-up _while_ I polish my shoes?' Draco said, sounding slightly hysterical. Draco heard Harry burst into peals of laughter through the wall. 'What's so damn _funny?_ This is no time to be amused, Potter! There is work to do!'

Harry stumbled down the hallway, still holding his stomach from laughing too much, and came and stood in the doorway. 'You're such a poof, Draco.'

Draco raised an eyebrow. 'This coming from you?' he said, smirking. Harry's laughter stopped, and then he frowned. Draco cursed himself, and bit his lip. He wasn't supposed to remember anything. Shit, shit, _shit_.

'Uh, anyway,' Draco said quickly, 'I guess I've got enough moisturiser on at the moment, my skin always looks flawless anyway. My hair always looks flawless anyway...so all I have to do is clothes, shoes, makeup... Come on, Potter.'

'You wear makeup?' Harry asked, his smile coming back.

'So will you, as of tonight.' Draco said, leering at Harry.

'I bloody will not.' Harry said, obstinately.

'Of course you will. What, you're proposing to wear leather without black eyeliner?' Draco said, feigning shock.

'I'm wearing leather?' Harry bemusedly asked.

Draco didn't need to feign his shock. 'Of course you are. What better opportunity do you have?'

Harry shrugged. 'Just...not sure I'm comfortable wearing them in public.'

Draco's jaw dropped. 'Harry, they're not a piece of clothing designed for practicality and comfort when you're living in a hole miles from civilization.' Draco said, his voice dripping with sarcasm. 'Leather pants are an article of deliciousness designed purely to enhance your best features and draw all eyes to you and your lower half.' Draco said, with emphasis. Harry blushed deeply.

'Maybe I shouldn't wear them.' he mumbled.

'Nonsense. You've an arse to die for, Potter.' Draco said.

Harry stiffened, and his head shot up and his eyes lingered on Draco's. Draco smiled sarcastically, and Harry relaxed. 'Been looking at my arse, have you?' Harry teased.

'Only in the shower.' Draco said, lightly. _Oh, this is too much fun_, Draco said, watching Harry's cheeks stain crimson again.

'What?' hissed Harry.

'Just kidding, Potter. God, why are you so on edge lately? What's up your arse?' Draco said, smirking. Feigning innocence was rather fun, actually, unless Harry caught on.

'Nothing, actually.' Harry said delicately, staring deep into Draco's eyes, as if trying to convey a point. Innocence, however, would completely miss the point. Which is what Draco did, of course.

'Well, let's hope we can change that tonight, huh?' Draco said, suggestively. Harry swallowed and stared at Draco. 'I'm sure we can find you someone nice enough.'

Harry looked down at his feet and nodded. If Draco didn't know better, he'd say Harry looked disappointed.

'Now, come on. Let's get you changed.' said Draco, feeling strangely more like a father than any other time in his life. 'First, put on the leather pants,' (fatherly feeling wavering slightly), 'and then we can find you something absolutely ravishing to wear on top.' (and... gone.)

Harry nodded, and made his way into his room. Draco smiled to himself, and with one last look in the mirror (flawless, as per usual), he made his way to his room, to find Harry a top to go with his pants, and one for himself, too. He already knew he was going to wear leather pants as well. What else does one wear when one is gay, wild, ready to have a good time and wanting everyone else in existence to know it? He also knew his friends would be insanely jealous when they turned up in tight, hot, leather pants, looking absolutely edible, which he always did, and he had seen with his own eyes the power the material could unleash on a young male's backside, and Harry was by no accounts "saggy".

He pulled his leather pants out of his enormous wardrobe, cursing himself for only having _one_ measly little wardrobe, as you should at least have three, if you are to be presentable on a daily basis. Draco whipped off his jeans, and slowly slid into the pants. Damn struggle they were getting into, leather pants. Just as well they were easy to get out of, or Draco might start having second thoughts. Draco ran his eyes up and down his reflection, and snorted. As if.

He looked back into his wardrobe, and surveyed the attire. Hmm. He really needed to go shopping again. And get a new wardrobe. He fingered through many of his "interesting" outfits, and some of his more sensible ones, and cursed himself for not purchasing a few items when they were out in Diagon Alley the previous week. One could not a wear a tailored white shirt with gold around the cuffs to the sort of places _they _were going.

He eventually picked out a silver chain linked mesh top for himself (with a grin, thinking it would do nicely to display his nipple ring), and a tight black t-shirt (by tight, he meant would have done well as a corset) for Harry. He knew Harry wouldn't agree to anything too extravagant, and yet this top left nothing to the imagination.

He frowned slightly and wondered why Harry was taking so long. He walked out of his room and stood outside Harry's door, listening for struggles with the zipper, but there was mostly silence issuing from the Golden Boy's sleeping area.

'You alright in there, Potter?' called Draco.

'Um, well I'm not really–'

'You got the pants on?' interrupted Draco.

'Uh, yeah, but–'

Draco walked in, and began to tell Harry that he had chosen a top for him that would go very nicely indeed (he was planning a little smirk, if the chance arrived) but he felt the words evaporate and his mouth dry up as his eyes took in the sight laid out before him.

Harry James Potter was lying on his bed, in nothing but a pair of the sleekest, sexiest leather pants, each molecule of the material making love to the particles of Harry's skin, as Harry's bare chest glistened in the light, his face flushed and his hair sweaty.

'They're ah...hard to get on.' Harry said, quietly, sitting up from the bed.

Draco squeaked. He shook his head and tried again, but it seemed the power of speech had left him, being in the presence of an absolutely beauty and all.

'Nice pants.' Harry said, smirking down at Draco's trousers. Draco merely nodded slightly. 'Did you find a top?' Harry asked, looking vaguely ashamed at his own bare-chested-ness. Draco felt like saying there weren't any tops left in the world, and he was sorry, but Harry would have to walk around like that for the rest of his life. What a pity. But instead, Draco nodded emphatically, and with a lingering look at Harry's torso, he trudged back to his room, cursing the heavens above as he handed Harry the top.

'Doesn't leave much to the imagination, does it?' Harry said, smiling a little, pulling the black top over his muscled torso. Draco felt an odd pulling at his heart as he did so, but found the t-shirt was a happy compromise, outlining every muscle, curve, slant, and general shapeliness of his friend's? foe's? lover's? body.

'That is the point.' Draco forced out of his mouth.

'Ah, the snake found his tongue?' Harry said, smirking in a way that reminded Draco oddly of...himself, in a way. Rather disturbing thought, there.

'Hmm. I was contemplating.' said Draco.

'And what exactly were you contemplating?' Harry laughed.

'Wondering if "what's your sign?" still works.' Draco said, tapping his chin.

'You can't be serious.' Harry said, his smile fading slightly.

'Of course I am, you idiot. I'm slightly more sophisticated than that, even if I do say so myself.' said Draco, puffing out his chest.

'Do you have a name?' mocked Harry with a simpering smile. 'Besides "that cute one sitting at the bar?"'

Draco, with a sick feeling in his stomach, felt a hot tingle at his cheeks.

'Shut up, Potter.' he said. Then he tried a winning smile. 'You were hook, line, and sinker.'

'You always distort the past, Draco. Somehow, you always mess things up.' Harry said with a laugh and slightly keener eyes than were necessary.

'You must have the cleanest bottom in the world, Potter, because all the shit comes out your mouth.' said Draco, proudly. Harry scoffed.

'Where'd you get that, some scody Muggle program?'

Draco smirked. 'I believe so.' he said, and pulled off his t-shirt, throwing it in the washing basket loitering in the corner of his room. He could have sworn he heard an intake of breath on Harry's behalf, but he put it down to wishful thinking instead. He slipped on the chain top, shivering as the cold metal came in contact with his warm, pale skin.

'So. The famous nipple ring, huh?' said Harry, and Draco felt oddly smug about having the saviour of the wizardring world gesturing at his chest.

'Yip. It's a little snake; can you see? It's even got a little emerald in its mouth, if you can tell. A real one.' Draco said, and Harry took a few steps closer to Draco, leaning down to Draco's nipple, his soft hair tickling Draco's chin.

'Very nice.' Harry murmured, his hot breath making Draco's nipple harden. Draco jolted, and thought fast.

'God, bloody cold in here, isn't it?' he said. Harry raised his head, and an eyebrow.

'If you say so.' he said, uncertainly. Draco rubbed his hands together, and looked around the room.

'Now all we need is some make-up.' he said.

'I am _not_ wearing make-up.' Harry said, stoutly.

'Of course you are. You'll look ridiculous if you don't.'

'I'll look ridiculous if I _do_.' Harry protested. 'I'm male. I don't wear make-up.'

'Whoever taught you that sexist ideal?' Draco gasped. 'Everyone can wear make-up. Especially where we're going.'

'Where are we going?' Harry asked, suspiciously.

'Clubbing, Harry, clubbing.' Draco said, as if talking to a small child.

Harry sighed. 'Gee, thanks for that.'

Draco skimmed his eyes frantically over his stuff. 'Now...where is my...ah ha!' he said, obviously spotting something. He moved towards the bedside cabinet, and picked up what looked to be a small pencil. 'Eye liner.' he proclaimed, happily.

'Oh, no _way_.' Harry said, eyeing the pencil with a look almost of fear.

'Don't be silly. It goes with your outfit. You'll look fabulous.'

'_Fa_bulous, _dah_-lin... don't you know what you _sound_ like, _Malfoy?_' Harry said, emphasizing his last name.

'Don't be prejudice. Sit down on the bed.'

Harry shot Draco A Look. 'Why?'

'So I can put this on you, you imbecile. By the way you're fluffing about I figured you've never done it before.' Draco said.

'And I don't intend to now, or ever again.' Harry said, sounding more and more like a petulant child by the minute.

'Didn't you say that about the pants? And now you love them.'

'I wouldn't go _that_ far.' Harry said, with a dubious look.

'Are you trying to insult me, Potter?'

'Of course not.' Harry said, shaking his head. 'I just don't want to wear make-up like some kind of...some sort of...'

Draco snarled. 'Say it. Go on, say it. Faggot? Homo? Dick fucker? Poof? Any other words that come streaming out of a Weasley's mouth?'

'Hey, Percy's gay.' Harry protested.

'Yeah, and look how close he is with them now.' Draco said, sarcastically.

'That had nothing to do with his sexual orientation.' Harry tried to point out.

'Sure sure.' Draco said, disbelieving.

'They're not homophobic.' Harry stated.

'But you are?' Draco retorted.

'How could I be?' shot Harry.

'What's that supposed to mean?'

'You stupid or something?' Harry laughed.

'Look who's talking!'

'Well, it's kind of obvious, isn't it?' Harry said.

'What, you're gay?' Draco asked, with less venom.

'Nah, what do _you_ think?' Harry said sarcastically, gesturing down to his outfit. Draco leapt at the free chance to run his eyes along Harry's body.

'Well, then why do you have a problem with eyeliner?' Draco replied, mentally congratulating himself. Harry stared at Draco, then sighed, and gave a small smile.

'Game, set, match.' he said, weakly, and sat down on the side of Draco's bed.

'Welcome to the dark side, Mr Potter.'

'Ha ha.'

'No, I'm serious.' Draco said, slowly unscrewing the lid of the pencil, 'This is the thickest, blackest, most feminine piece of crap I've ever seen.'

'Goody.' Harry said, flatly.

'Now, if I can just...' Draco said, moving towards Harry, 'can you just move back a bit?' he said, laying his hand on Harry's chest and pushing back slightly. Harry obliged, shuffling back further on the bed. 'Sorry about his.' Draco said, softly, and brought his knee forward to sit between Harry's thighs. Draco thought Harry did the Weasley's proud with a beetroot blush as he leant forward into Harry. 'Can you just lean your head back a little bit?' Draco asked, and Harry leant his head back, casting his eyes to the ceiling, exposing very edible looking skin to Draco, who immediately mentally reprimanded himself. 'Now, hold still, and close your eyes.' Draco said, firmly, placing a hand on Harry's soft cheek. 'And don't move.'

'Careful of my contacts.' Harry said, quietly. Draco could feel his pulse racing, and felt a small shiver go down his spine.

'Don't worry. From one delicate man to another.' Draco said, and he winked, swearing he could feel Harry's face heat up beneath his fingertips. He leant down closer, just a breath away from Harry's lips, and drew a think line along the top of Harry's lashes. He pulled back to examine his work, and allowed himself a self-satisfied smile before moving onto the other eye. He repeated the process, and blew on Harry's eyes (which he really didn't need to do, he just liked seeing Harry's eyelids flutter).

'There we go.' Draco said, softly. 'Open your eyes.'

'All done?' Harry asked, opening his wonderful eyes to lock with Draco's, his sweet breath tingling with Draco's.

Draco snorted. 'Still got to do the bottom, the most important part.' Draco said, matter-of-factly.

'Of course.' Harry said, pompously, and laughed, causing Draco to jiggle around nearly in Harry's lap.

'Don't laugh, you idiot!' hissed Draco, playfully. 'Or you'll end up with black lines criss-crossing across your face like you've been run over by a train. Mind you,' he said, pulling back and surveying Harry, 'looks like that anyway most of the time.' he finished with a grin. Harry shoved him playfully.

'Hold still, I said!' Draco said, in a mock shriek. Harry laughed, but then pulled his face into place and froze. 'Good boy.' Draco said. He leaned forward, but despite Harry's attempts at imitating a statue, the man seemed incapable of being still, as silent peals of laughter racked his body. 'You're hopeless.' Draco sighed.

'No, no, no, I'll be a good boy.' Harry said, solemnly, but Draco could still see he was giggling slightly. He leaned forward and placed a steady hand behind Harry's head, attempting to still the man, but Harry couldn't control himself.

'Ach! Come on, Harry!' Draco scowled. Harry smiled, and snaked an arm around Draco, placing it on Draco's lower back, steadying himself.

'This better?' he asked, looking deep into Draco's eyes.

'Yip, sure thing.' Draco squeaked, cursing himself for only just finding out about the ability to talk like a chipmunk _now_.

'Good.' Harry said, softly. Draco nodded, and leant forward, trying to concentrate on the thick black line of substance he was drawing on Harry's lower eyelash, but the tingling breath on his chin and the warmth Harry was exuding that was seeping into the air along with his cologne and unique smell, was intoxicating.

Draco finished his task, and allowed himself a lingering gaze into Harry's eyes before he reluctantly pulled away, smiling mischievously at his handiwork.

'Just brilliant. A first prize poof.' Draco said, proudly.

'Oh, that's right,' Harry said, standing up absent-mindedly, 'talking of the Weasleys–'

'Like, ten minutes ago.' Draco put in.

'I have to tell them where I'm living now. They don't know yet. No one knows yet.' Harry said, running a hand through his hair.

'How will they feel when you tell them you've been secretly living with a raging homosexual claiming to be the Malfoy heir?' Draco smirked.

Harry smiled grimly. 'Charmed, I'm sure.'

o

o

o

'Drake!' said a loud voice, booming over the heart-thudding music. Harry turned and squinted as the flashing lights in the dark impaired his vision, to see Michael leading a small crowd to Draco and Harry, who had been lingering in the corner, slightly less attached to each other than many others in their position.

'Nice of you to join us!' shouted Draco. Michael grinned, and his eyes flicked to Harry, and momentarily widened with shock.

'Fuck.' he said, and Harry felt like he was taking part in a medical examination as Michael's eyes ran over every particle of his body, ending up back at his face again. 'Well, hello, there. D'you have a name?'

Draco laughed. 'It's Harry, Michael. Don't you remember him?'

Michael did a double take, and allowed himself to repeat the examining process.

'Holy shit. So it is.' he said, smirking. 'You look...fuck, Harry. You look fuckable.' Michael said with a grin, licking his lips slightly. Harry stiffened, and thought he could feel Draco doing the same, but he dismissed it. But hardened his resolve.

'I didn't before?' Harry said with a mock pout. He wasn't going to let Michael intimidate him again.

'Oh, I never said that.' Michael said, winking at Harry. 'Can I buy you a drink?'

Harry raised his glass of lurid liquid. 'Got one, thanks.'

'Well, let me know when you need me.' Michael said with another wink.

'So, you know everyone, don't you, Harry?' Draco said, gesturing at his friends. 'Aidan, Michael,' (a snort from Harry), 'Rowan...oh, and this is Elias, and Joh.' Draco said gesturing at the two who'd joined their group.

'Hello.' said Harry, politely, rather rattled. Elias was fine, a young man with a smallish nose, sandy hair, and impish grin, and lurid clothing, but Joh was clearly one who waltzed to his own tune. His dark, black hair stuck up in a spiky mohawk, and his clothing was all chains and black and metal and dragons and spikes. Yet despite looking like a goth, his eyes were surrounded with pink, glittery eye shadow. Harry marveled at Joh as his pale face grinned at Harry. Harry wasn't sure how, but he knew the young man would spell his name with an 'h'. Just the way Draco had said it. '_Johhhhh_.' Harry snorted, quickly turned it into a cough, and took a large gulp of his drink.

'So,' said Michael, leering at Harry, 'Fancy a dance?' he said, gesturing at the large group of gyrating people nearer the centre of the room.

'Uhh...' said Harry, casting a furtive glance at Draco, who was (carefully?) not looking at Harry. 'I'm not really much of a dancer.' Harry confessed.

'Oh, I don't believe that at all.' Michael said.

'I'll...I'll probably step on your toes.' Harry mumbled. Michael laughed.

'We're not bloody _waltzing_, Harry.' he said, and the others laughed, and Harry felt his face burn. Michael put a hand on Harry's waist. 'Come on.' he urged.

'People need to be a bit more drunk to willingly do things with you, Michael, don't you remember?' Draco put in, and the others chortled.

'You stay out of this.' Michael said, pointing a finger at Draco's face.

'Why, afraid he likes me better? Afraid I'll taint him? Too late.' Draco said with a laugh. Harry's eyes widened and he shot a shocked look at Draco. Draco swallowed, and said easily, 'I'm kidding, guys. I'm kidding.' He waved a nonchalant hand 'Whatever. Be free.'

'I didn't realise I was asking your permission, _Drake_.' Michael hissed.

'Well, a lot of things seem to pass you by, _Michael_.' Draco said lightly.

'Like what, exactly?' Michael retorted.

'See, you don't even know. Because they passed you by.' Draco laughed.

'You always were a little liar.' Michael said. 'Anyway. I guess I'll see you later. Much later, if I'm lucky.' Michael said, winking at Harry. Harry swallowed.

'Uhh...' he said, but before he knew it, Michael's big arms were snaking round from his back and pulling him onto the "dance floor". 'I'm not really...I can't...' Harry mumbled, but Michael leant down into his ear and whispered,

'Shhhhhh. You'll be fine.' and he began running his fingertips along Harry's body, swaying in time to the loud bass of the music. Harry gave an involuntary shiver. He cast a frantic look over at Draco, who looked to be deep in conversation with Joh, and in no way reachable. Harry decided the only way to avoid the wave of nervousness washing through his body was to ride it out, go with the flow, as the saying went. He took a few deep breaths, letting the oxygen flow into his brain, lest it fail and leave him with no idea what was going on, and turned around to face Michael, trying to force a smile onto his face. Michael wasn't that bad, really. He had nice features, good hair (must have been what turned Draco onto him, Harry thought with a mental smile) an almost dangerously nice body, and a jovial grin. Oh, and considering the way his body was slipping in, out and about the beats of the music, a fantastic dancer. Harry allowed himself to be pulled closer into him, and gasped as he was caught in a gyrating hip movement.

So what if there was a bit of animosity between Michael and Draco. It didn't really matter, right? Anyway, it wasn't as if Harry and Draco were "together", or anything like that. Draco didn't even remember what happened between them. Harry was beginning to worry that maybe _he_ didn't remember either, and it was all just a figment of his overactive, intoxicated, wishful imagination. It wasn't going to affect anything if he danced with Michael. Hell, it wouldn't probably affect anything if he _married_ Michael. There was nothing to affect, right? Draco would probably just laugh and mutter 'Your funeral.', right? He wouldn't care, right? There was no chance of "them", right? Not even a chance of dancing tonight. They'd probably only see each other the next morning.

Right?

o

o

o

Cliffhanger! Ish. Suspenseful music. This chapter was awfully clean, I know. Don't fret. Lots planned in the next chapter (namely most of the stuff requested ;) )! And don't worry, I'm not veering off into obscurity, this is a Harry/Draco story, and I do remember that. But you can't have the end before it finishes, you know? Please review and I'll try and put the next one up at soon as possible. If anyone wants to read it.


	8. A Nightclub: Part Two

A/N: First of all, I would like to say a dangerously big (attempting-to-engulf-the-world kind of big) to all the reviewers. Better than all my others presents was getting on the computer Christmas morning and seeing my reviews had reached over 100. One small step for other writers, but one giant leap for me. YIPEEE!

Secondly, **yuixei** said: draco doesnt do anything for a living?

It did say in the very early stages that Draco had a job. You'll just have to wait to find out. Um, also, in this chapter, TEENIEST bit of Harry/OC...(apologies, but it was needed.). And I mean teensy, don't freak out.

Also, sorry this chapter was so long in coming. I wrote it, then posted the previous one, then looked at it again, and hated it, and completely rewrote it. :D.

o

o

o

Harry thought it'd be hard work getting through one song with Michael, but he found it wasn't all that bad. Enemies, friends, lovers, people....they all become nameless silhouettes in the dark, and Harry didn't even notice when the song changed, and they danced their intertwining bodies through their second song. And third. And fourth. And then the songs seemed to slip together, winding and twirling around Harry, almost as if wrapping him up in silk...

It seemed almost natural when Michael's large hands started massaging Harry's arse. As did it when Harry brought his hands up and slid them through Michael's hair. It felt natural when Michael brought his hips to Harry's and Harry felt a hardness in them, and realised he was in a similar state. It felt natural when Michael began to grind against Harry, their chests rubbing together in a tantalising way. It felt natural when Michael pressed his lips to Harry's, and Harry reciprocated.

However, it did _not_ feel natural when a harsh hand grabbed the thin material of his shirt and yanked him away, causing him to lose his balance and almost come crashing down to the floor. It did _not_ feel natural when he was being pulled harshly along through the crowds, bumping into many jostling people, who looked rather annoyed at the disturbance. It certainly did _not _feel natural when he was pushed out onto the cold street, the lack of warm bodies surrounding him giving him a deadened feeling in his chest.

'What the fuck are you _doing_, Potter?!' hissed Draco, rounding on Harry, his grey eyes glinting in the soft moonlight slipping through the dark clouds looming in the sky overhead.

Harry spluttered. 'What...what the hell do you _mean?_'

'You don't want to get involved with him, Harry.' Draco said, harshly.

'Oh don't I?'

'No, you don't.' Draco snarled.

'_I'll_ make my mind up about what _I_ want, Draco.' Harry said in a rough voice. 'You're not my mother, in case you haven't noticed.'

'Well, maybe I should be, because it looks like you need one.' Draco spat.

'Well, I probably fucking do, but it's a bit late for that now, isn't it?' Harry said fiercely.

Draco sighed impatiently. 'Look, Harry, I'm just telling you not to get involved with Michael. He only wants you for you body.'

'Oh, because no one could _possibly_ like me for anything else?' Harry said angrily.

'I'm not _saying_ that, Potter!' Draco snarled. 'This isn't about _you_!'

'Then why do I need to hear it?' Harry countered.

'Look, Harry, Michael's a bastard, a creepy bastard.' Draco said, obviously trying to keep his voice even.

'And why would _you_ care who I dance with? Why do _you_ care if I do anything with a "creepy bastard"?' Harry said, staring into Draco's eyes.

'I don't want him hanging round near me anymore than is needed.' Draco said, smoothly.

'Of course.' Harry said, throwing a hand up, and he took a few steps and stared out into the distance. 'Of course! It's always about _you_. It would never be because you even gave a _shit_ about me.'

'Well, of course I do, Harry.' Draco said, taking a few steps towards Harry. 'You're... well, you're my friend.' he said, a little stiffly.

Harry looked down at his feet and gave a humourless chuckle. 'Friend.' he murmured.

'Is there something wrong with that?' Draco asked sharply.

There was an odd moment of pause, before Harry said, 'Of course not.' in a strange kind of voice that sounded nothing like his own.

o

Draco stared at Harry, trying to figure out what was running through his head. Not at all what Draco was hoping for, that was for sure. Harry looked back up at Draco, a hard-set expression on his face, but a thin smile layering the top. 'Well, shall we go back in? I'm sure Joh will give you a dance if you ask cockily enough.' Harry said, smiling a little wider.

'Harry.' Draco said, sharply. Harry sighed and looked out into the distance again, looking wistful and beautiful as the soft light bounced off his hair and the swirling shadows welcomed his body into the darkness, his dark eyeliner running slightly down his cheekbone, making him look like some kind of a death angel. 'Look at me, Harry.' Draco said, quietly. Harry sighed, but slowly complied, turning his head to stare deeply into Draco's orbs. Draco felt the urge to shiver, but forced it down. Draco paused a moment, before saying softly, 'I remember.'

Harry rolled his eyes despairingly. 'Uh...remember what?'

But Draco didn't answer, just looked at Harry meaningfully, feeling the cool breeze nipping at his skin, like millions of little mouths attacking under the metal. Harry's brow furrowed, as he stared calculatingly at Draco, his eyes searching Draco's for a sliver of the truth he was scared was possible.

Apparently, somewhere in Draco's eyes, he found it. His eyes widened and he froze.

'Remember w-what?' he repeated, quieter this time.

'You know.' Draco said, softly. Harry's startled look remained for sometime as they just stood staring at each other, but then Harry's rock face set in again.

'Well, that's nice.' Harry said, flatly. 'Anyhow, shall we head back in? Promise I won't dance with Michael.'

'Harry...' Draco said, patronisingly. 'Don't.'

'Don't what?' Harry retorted. Draco just started at him meaningfully.

'Say something.' Draco said, softly.

'Like what?'

'Anything.'

'Well what the _fuck_ do you want me to say?!' Harry exploded, and Draco jolted, startled to hear Harry's bellowing voice fill the sky. 'What _can_ I say? What could I _possibly_ say? Tell you what you want to hear? Is that it? Well I have no _fucking_ idea what the _hell_ that is, so that's a little _difficult_ right now!' Harry roared.

'I don't want you to say what I want to hear, Harry.' Draco said quietly, trying to take away that film of blindness that settled over Harry's eyes every time he got angry, clouding his vision; not in the physical sense.

'What the fuck _do_ you want, then?' Harry said, exasperatedly, staring at Draco.

Draco felt "You" standing on the tip of the diving board of his tongue, ready to plunge out into the cool night air, but he kept it in, clamping his mouth shut tight.

'You don't know.' Harry said flatly, answering for him. 'Or maybe you do, but you just don't want to divulge that information just yet. That's fine,' Harry said, holding up a hand, 'Whatever. I can live with that. The Boy Who Lived, remember?' Harry laughed, hollowly. 'I guess I'll see you later.'

And without another word Harry strode away into the darkness.

Draco stared at Harry's back, the reality of the situation that seemed unreal in the eerie light hitting him with full force.

'Harry, wait!' his voice ripped out from his throat. The shadow stopped, but did not turn around. 'Harry, please.' he begged, not quite sure what it was he was asking for. Neither, it seemed, was Harry.

'What do you _want_, Draco?' Harry's voice carried, settling in Draco's ears.

'I want...' Draco croaked, trailing off, frantically searching for the right thing to say. 'I want....I want to dance.' he said, jolting as he realised what he'd said.

Harry turned around slowly and stared at Draco. 'What?' he asked, clearly surprised by Draco's answer.

'I want to dance.' Draco repeated, firmly, thankful for once his brain didn't have to do all the thinking. Possibly a bad thing; Draco wasn't sure.

Harry just stood there, staring at Draco as if he were some alien who had just jumped out of a spaceship in front of him. Then, amazingly, a begrudging smile forced it's way onto Harry's bemused expression. 'What, here?' he asked.

Draco shook his head and looked at Harry. 'No. In there.' he said, nodding his head towards the club. 'With you.' he said delicately.

'With me?' Harry said, trying to scoff, but his voice came out shaky.

'If you'll have me.' Draco said, evenly.

'You want...to dance. With me.' Harry repeated.

'Severus is right. You _are_ slow.' Draco mused.

'Well...um. Ok.' said Harry, his voice suddenly strangely embarrassed.

'Yeah?' Draco said, his face lifting.

'If...if you want to.' Harry stuttered.

'Why would I ask you if I didn't want to?' Draco laughed. He smiled as he realised the atmosphere and tension around the two had lightened somewhat.

Harry shrugged. 'You wouldn't, I suppose.'

'Brilliant observation.' Draco remarked drily.

'Shut up, or I'll change my answer.' Harry said, obstinately.

'Which would be far too devastating for my sense of being...' Draco said, lifting a hand to his brow in mock despair.

'Drama queen.' Harry muttered.

Draco snorted. 'Least I'm not a drag queen.'

Harry raised an eyebrow, skeptically. 'Oh yes?'

'These are perfectly acceptable masculine clothes!' Draco protested.

'Yes, but how can you explain the corsets and high heels, Draco?' Harry smirked.

Draco's eyes widened. 'Look, they're not even mine, I just–'

'Woah, woah, woah.' Harry interrupted, raising his hand. 'I was kidding.'

Draco blushed. 'Oh.' then he tried to laugh, easily. 'So was I.'

'Oh God. No you weren't. Oh my _God_, Draco, you have a _corset_?!'

'No. Of course not.'

'Oh my God, _yes you do!_'

'Potter, I'm not discussing this.' Draco said, flatly. Harry bit his lip and frowned.

'You really should decide, you know.' he said, thoughtfully.

Draco swallowed. 'Decide what?'

'Whether you're going to call me Harry, or Potter. I get used to one, and then you switch to the other.' Harry said.

'Well, what do you want me to call you?' Draco asked pointedly.

Harry shrugged. 'Call me what you want. Just decide.'

'Fluffybunnykins?' Draco teased.

'Sure.' Harry said, easily. 'If you want your face smashed in.'

Draco snorted. 'You couldn't smash my face.'

'Oh yeah? Wanna bet?'

'No. Because then I'd have a smashed in face _and_ owe you money.' Draco laughed. 'What I really meant was, you _wouldn't._'

'Oh? Why wouldn't I?' Harry asked, trying to growl.

'Because you couldn't bring yourself to destroy something of such beauty.' Draco said, running his fingers through his hair.

Harry snorted. 'You're about as beautiful as my arse, Draco.' he said, mock-sneeringly.

Draco arched an eyebrow. 'Well, then I'd have to say I'm pretty damn fine.' he said, smirking as Harry blushed.

'What have I told you about watching me in the shower?' Harry said, trying to get back his nerve.

'Doing is better than watching.' Draco replied smoothly.

'_What?' _Harry seethed.

'Kidding.' Draco said, easily. 'Unless, of course, you don't want me to be?' he asked, looking at Harry suggestively.

'I don't like riddles.' Harry said flatly.

'Especially of the Tom kind, right?' Draco leered.

Harry stared at Draco.

'You know?' Draco prompted. 'Tom? Tom Riddle? You said–'

'I know what I said, I just can't believe you lowered yourself to such low standards!' Harry snorted.

'Than was amusing enough!' Draco defended.

'Yeah, if you're a half-blind geriatric.'

'And how many half-blind geriatrics do you know?' Draco asked.

Harry pondered.

'See, you don't know.' Draco said triumphantly.

'Aha! Yes I do! Moody.' Harry said, grinning.

'Who?' Draco asked, frowning.

'Alastor Moody? The Auror? The one who turned you into a ferret...but wait, that was actually Barty Crouch Jr, wasn't it? But it still _looked_ like Moody...and he is still a real person...' Harry trailed on, but Draco interrupted him with a snort.

'Oh, God, I didn't realise I bought tickets to a running commentary of the goings on in Harry Potter's mind. An outer inner monologue, if you will.' he said, sarcastically.

'I'm sure_ many_ people would be interested in "The Outer Inner Monologue of Harry James Potter!"' Harry laughed, trying to primp his hair vainly as Draco did.

Draco surveyed Harry skeptically. 'You can't pull it off, Harry.'

Harry deflated. 'Damn. Didn't think so.'

Draco then raised an eyebrow. 'You know, _I'd_ be interested to know your inner monologue.'

Harry stared at him. 'Why?' he asked, startled.

'So I can know what you're thinking.' Draco said, smirking.

'Why do you want you know what I'm thinking?' Harry asked, nervously.

'So I can better understand why you're making us stand out in the cold when we could be in the warm dancing.' Draco said in a dramatically exasperated voice.

'Me? You're the one who called me back.' Harry protested.

'Look, lets stop arguing about whose fault it is, and go inside.' Draco said, ushering Harry with his hands to start walking. 'And try to avoid Michael.'

Harry, however, looked at Draco thoughtfully. 'Why are you friends with him if you don't like him?' Harry asked.

Draco frowned, contemplating how to word his answer. 'It's like...if his attentions aren't focused on you, he can be ok. Kind of fun, funny...plus, you don't really want to get on his bad side. Might as well go out with him and a whole bunch of other people every now and again and artfully ignore him, than be watching your back in dark alleyways.'

'He really is that bad, then?' Harry asked fidgeting.

Draco laughed. 'No, not really. Just a bit of a possessive prick, really.'

Harry nodded.

'_Really_ good in bed, mind.' Draco mused, testing Harry's reaction.

o

Harry, for some explicable reason (well, at least that was what he was telling himself, he knew there was a perfectly good explanation, he just didn't want to think about it) felt a coil of anger wrap around in his gut and strangely, somewhere in his chest, there was an odd aching feeling which Harry recognised to be...jealousy

Harry was jealous.

Of who, though?

Harry snorted. The answer was pretty obvious.

Oh God. It was?

_Oh God._ It _was_.

Harry stared at Draco. 'I can't believe you just said that.' he said, between gritted teeth.

'What? Why?' said Draco, smirking.

Harry shrugged, trying to look nonchalant, aware his cheeks were fuming. 'Too much information, you know?' he said.

'Oh?' said Draco, looking amused. 'I thought you liked him.'

'Just dancing with him, Draco. I didn't want to sit in the corner _all_ evening, and no one else would dance with me.' Harry mumbled.

'Oh, I don't believe that for a minute.' Draco scoffed.

'What part?'

'All of it.' said Draco. 'The "just dancing".'

'We were!' Harry protested.

'Then why are you getting all defensive? I saw you, Harry.'

'Not that it matters to you.' Harry said, looking down at the ground.

'No.' agreed Draco, tersely. 'Not that it matters to me.'

There was a slightly pause.

'And the "I didn't want to sit in the corner _all_ evening." I hear you're a great lurker, Harry.'

Harry smiled grimly.

'And the "no one would dance with me"? Please. If you were offering, they'd be lining up for miles.' Draco said, smirking once again.

'Oh, please.' Harry mumbled.

'No no, I'm serious. You're a very attractive man, Harry.'

Harry looked up at him. 'Where exactly are you going with this?'

'It's obvious you need some assistance.' Draco said.

'Assistance in _what_, exactly?' Harry asked.

'Honing your luring skills. Learning that modesty is always a bad thing.'

'Really?' asked Harry, frowning. 'I thought it was a good thing.'

'Not when it blinds you.' Draco replied.

'My modesty is blinding me.' Harry repeated, in an amused tone of voice.

'You've finally seen the light.' Draco smiled. 'Now, shall we go in?' he asked, holding out his arm. 'With my nicely honed luring skills, and your nicely toned...' with a warning look from Harry Draco broke off abruptly. 'What?'

'You're not very subtle, Draco.' Harry said.

Draco looked at him blankly. 'I wasn't trying to be subtle.' he said. 'Believe me, when I'm trying to be subtle, I'm so subtle you don't even notice.'

Harry rolled his eyes. 'Wonderful.'

Draco smiled coyly. 'I know. Isn't _everything_ about me?'

'Except your amazing ability to _stall_ everything.' Harry said.

'Me? Stall? Well, I _never!_'

'What are you doing now, then?'

Draco smirked. 'If you are presuming I don't want to dance with you, Mr Potter, you should be highly disappointed with yourself.'

Harry smiled, a happy, squirming feeling acquainting itself with his stomach. 'Lead the way.' he said, and Draco smiled obligingly. Harry followed him into the club, where the loud music began drumming through his ears again, which had just gotten used to the soft sounds of the night.

Draco suddenly stopped, turned around, and leaned in to whisper in Harry's ear.

'We're going to have to make a show of this.' he said, softly.

'What?' Harry asked, looking up at him with confused eyes.

'We're the best looking men here.' he said, smirking slightly.

Harry's face burned. 'I'm still not sure if I'm comfortable with you flirting with me, Mr Malfoy.' he said in his best McGonagall voice.

'I wasn't flirting, I was stating a fact!' said Draco, indignant. 'Anyway. We have to make a show of this.'

'What? Why?'

'Are you kidding?' asked Draco, staring at Harry. 'The two best looking men dancing? We'll be the subjects of everyone's wet dreams for the rest of their lives. We have to make it good.' Draco said, imitating a voice husky with lust. Harry felt a hot and cold shiver go down his spine.

'What, you mean like...perform? I don't have exhibitionist tendencies, Draco.' Harry said uncertainly.

'More lies! I've seen you in the shower, Harry, and believe me, _you_ _do_.'

Harry stared at Draco fearfully.

'I'm _kidding_, Harry! God, you think you'd learn. Damn Gryffindors. So bloody _trusting_. They believe everything that comes out of your mouth, and hate you when you tell them it's not the truth. Idiots.' he muttered, then smiled at Harry. 'Come on.' he urged. 'It'll be fun.' he said. 'I promise.' he added, winking.

Harry shivered. 'Um, well. Ok then.' he said slowly.

A wicked grin spread across Draco's face. 'Excellent.' he murmured. 'Follow my lead.'

'Oh? Since when am I a sub?' Harry shot, trying to adopt a smirk.

'Since the day you were born, _Potter_.' Draco said, a glint in his eyes, coming to stand next to Harry. He slid his hand to grasp Harry's arse tightly. Harry jumped.

'Hey!' he whispered as Draco stroked the hot leather.

Draco gave him a devilish smile. 'Come on, Potter. You can't keep your goody two shoes Gryffindor morals in _here_.'

'Potter again, is it?'

'Oh yes.' Draco smirked. 'Then we can fulfill the schoolboy fantasy as well.'

Harry stared at Draco blankly.

'You know? Detention late at night? White shirts and school ties askew? Bent over the desk? Fingers in inkpots? House points on the line?' Draco prompted.

'You have _way_ too much spare time.' Harry said, disbelieving, shaking his head slightly. 'Malfoy.' he added, grinning a little.

Draco arched a perfect eyebrow. 'Fast learner.' he murmured.

'You have no idea.' Harry said softly.

'You ready, then?'

'To do what, _exactly_?'

Draco laughed. 'Do you want intimate details?'

Harry blushed a little. 'Well, yeah.'

'Just...' Draco said, shaking a little, 'have fun. Enjoy yourself. Overstep the boundaries. Fulfil fantasies.'

Harry tried to raise an eyebrow. Draco laughed.

'Very good, Potter.'

'So basically, you're asking me to dirty dance with you?' Harry asked cockily.

Draco looked surprised. 'To put it lightly.'

It was Harry's turn to look surprised. 'Lightly?'

'Oh, come on, Potter.' Draco said, almost impatiently. 'We're giving them a _show_. We're going to have _fun_. We're going to be _naughty_. The curtains are rolling up _now_.' and with that Draco grabbed Harry by the arm and forced him through the crowds of gyrating dancers, till they got right in the centre of the mass of people.

A few of the surrounding dancers looked at Harry and Draco in an interested fashion. Draco, without a word, began to circle Harry, staring at him the whole time, a look in his eye like he was going to pounce. Harry licked his lips, and Draco's eyes followed the movement of his tongue as it flicked across his pink flesh.

Quick as lightening, Draco stalked up to Harry, and without a word, traced Harry's lips with his tongue. Harry gasped, letting his mouth fall open, hoping against hope that Draco would take the chance to invade it, but Draco had other plans. Draco brought his hands up to Harry's chest, laying them softly on it. Harry shivered slightly, and Draco began to move them in soft circles, causing Harry to inhale sharply. Draco began mapping out Harry's torso, then his back, this his arse, and then just letting his hands caress and slide all over Harry's body, as if marking his territory. At a look from Draco, Harry began to do the same, running his fingers softly over the chained metal and dark leather.

Harry felt like he was on fire.

Draco suddenly slowed his hands, and rested them on Harry's hips. He used them to bring Harry closer, and with a small smile, brought his thigh up around Harry's leg, tracing it, until the inside of his thigh rested on the front of the top of Harry's. Harry swallowed. Draco gave a small smile, and gave a few half-hearted thrusts. Harry whimpered, and brought Draco closer to him, hungrily. Draco smiled wickedly, and promptly kicked Harry behind the knee, making Harry's legs buckle, and sending him crashing to the ground.

The dancers surrounding the pair jolted, and leapt back, a few moving forward to check if Harry was all right. However, when they caught the hungry look on Harry's face and the glint in Draco's eyes, they realised perhaps Harry didn't need their help in getting up off the floor. In fact, by the way he lay there, his chest heaving, he looked like he was quite happy right where he was.

They suddenly realised that right before them were two gorgeously sexy men, wrapped in leather and black and metal and make-up and red lips, who were apparently deeply involved in some sort of game in their minds. Many of the dancers surrounding them stopped dancing and simply stared as Draco circled Harry, his soft footsteps coming exactly in time with the thudding bass in the music pounding through the building.

Harry realised he was part of the show too and should therefore be acting as such. He smirked up at Draco and lazily ran a hand down his torso, invitingly. Draco strode over to Harry and stood over him. He reached down and grabbed Harry's hand, placing it beside Harry, not bending his knees at all so the people behind him had the benefit of his arse stretching sinfully in the leather. Or the leather stretching sinfully over his arse, whatever way you wanted to put it.

Draco came down and straddled Harry, grabbing Harry's wrists and holding them high above Harry's head. He made a few slow, circular movements with his hips causing Harry to emit a shuddering groan, which Draco was sure at least the people closest to them had the benefit of.

Draco leant forward and pressed his tongue to the corner of Harry's mouth, licking a trail down Harry's jaw, then down his chin, down his neck to his Adam's apple, and over to the side, just near where the neck joined the shoulder, he began kissing and sucking. Harry shuddered, a sight which Draco was sure was not lost to all the people that were now watching.

_Honestly, is everyone a pervert these days?_ Draco thought to himself. He pulled up and looked at Harry's gorgeous, flushed face. _Count me in_! he thought.

And over the next quarter of an hour Draco proceeded to touch, fondle, tease, stroke, caress, straddle, grind against, and dance with Harry for the benefit of their largely growing audience. Their tries for dominance and power were subtle, their moans and gasps were not. They played, they smirked, and at one point (much to the delight of their onlookers) Harry's top found it's way off, and everyone present was allowed a moment to indulge in the perfection that was Harry Potter's Torso.

But not once did they kiss.

Sometimes Draco would lean down and lick Harry's lips, and as Harry tried to imitate the action Draco would slip away. As the time moved on, Harry could feel, building up in the air, the tension, especially every time their mouths moved close.

Finally, when the silver and emerald eyes met each other, and mutual declarations of exhaustion were exchanged through them, Draco disentangled their limbs, and with a small, satisfied smile, dipped Harry down and sealed his mouth with a hot kiss, his tongue plunging in to meet Harry's.

Their audience couldn't help it. They cheered.

Then took their hot and bothered selves to get sorted out

Ah, so to speak.

o

o

o

Yes, yes, there's lots more to come (excuse the pun) that I was going to put in this chapter but it just got too long and I wanted to get this out and I promise it's on it's way, it's nearly done this is just in the meantime...anyway, please review and tell me what you think, be honest...that's what helps.

But not too honest. I'm fragile. :D

Coming soon: Harry and Draco get back to the apartment and "things happen" (what kind of things? You'll have to wait and see...) Plus Harry tells Ron and Hermione and Remus where he's staying (oh dear!)...one of Draco's old friends drops by and jealousies rise...and yes, hopefully things get a little dirrty. Extra "r" intended.


	9. A Dinner

I've been on a short holiday, completely devoid of any technology whatsoever! (though the bartender let me watch his TV out the back...oh, sweet electricity...). But after a small mishap with the review alerts (for a few sad days I believed I didn't get any reviews at all for the last chapter) we're back on track. Thanks for the reviews, and I hope you like.

o

o

o

Draco dropped to his knees, his fumbling hands searching frantically. Harry gave a nervous smile, staring down at the top of Draco's tousled hair.

'Need help?' he asked, quietly.

'Oh no, I'm quite fine.' Draco smirked, running his hand along the course surface. Harry shivered.

'Wh' don ya jusht use yur wand?' Harry asked, his words slurring as his eyelids drooped.

'Be patient.' Draco said, his hand wandering along, around, down, under there... 'Got them!' he said, triumphantly, pulling his hand out from under the doormat and standing up. 'Bloody keys.'

'Than' God, itsh freeshin' ou' here.' said Harry, clamping his arms together. Draco smiled and slid the key in, turning it gracefully and pushing open the door. Harry followed him in, closing the door as quickly as possible, lest the cold air find its way into the warm rooms.

Draco made his way to the couches, collapsing onto the nearest one, Harry following suit next to him. Draco sighed a contented sigh, turned his head and smirked at Harry.

'Well.' he said, in a tone that conveyed it all. Harry nodded. 'That was fun.' he added. Harry nodded again. 'Not just for us, I'm sure.' Harry nodded a third time, his green eyes burning into Draco's. 'Heard of communication? It's really quite useful; helped the human race advance tremendously.'

Harry mumbled something.

'What was that?' asked Draco.

'Ish called body langwish.' he said, and without any warning or word he leant into Draco and locked their lips. Draco moaned slightly (a fact which he was going to hate himself in the morning for, but at the moment wasn't _really_ one of his top concerns) and deepened the kiss, wrapping his arms around Harry's neck. Harry in turn gave a groan, and pushed Draco back onto the couch, settling himself down, his tongue still delving into Draco's mouth. Draco gave a little shiver at the fact that Harry was initiating this, not the other way around.

He felt Harry's hand run down the side of his body, and Harry's chest settle into his, and reluctantly he broke away.

'Harry,' he breathed, 'Is this really what you want?'

Harry lay his head down on Draco's chest and sighed.

Draco felt like pouting. 'Not that _I_ don't want to, it's just I don't want you to feel...I guess I was just hoping...oh God, who gives a shit.' Draco smirked, and looked down at Harry, whose eyes had fallen closed. 'Harry.' Draco said, softly. 'Harry.' he said, a little louder, but the soft snore that filled the room was clear proof.

Harry Potter was asleep.

Draco gave a half-amused half-infuriated sigh. 'Am I really that boring?' he asked softly into the air, and reluctantly slid himself out from under the warm body. He stood up, and stared down at the sleeping form. Harry's dark makeup surrounded his eyes, which were now peacefully closed. There wasn't a crease on his smooth, beautiful face, and without a line of tension apparent anywhere on his body, Draco thought he looked rather angelic.

A slightly unsettling voice reminded him just a few seconds ago that he had wanted to ravish the young innocent collapsed on the couch in front of him.

Draco frowned. Since when did he have a _conscience?_ Weird.

'Looks like you _do_ need a mother, Potter.' Draco said softly. He knelt down and carefully took off Harry's shoes. A few moments later, when the black atrocities were off, Draco went into Harry's room to get a blanket. He lingered by the bed, however, not to sniff Harry's pillows like an obsessed fan (though he had to admit it, the thought was rather tempting) but to take a closer look at the single photo sitting on the small cabinet beside Harry's bed.

It seemed to be a wedding, but in this picture there were only three people, the bride, the groom, and what was probably the best man. Draco picked it up and took a closer look at the bride. She was very, very pretty, with thick, dark red hair that fell just past her shoulders – very nice hair, in fact, Draco wondered what hair product she used. Draco shook his head slightly, and peered down at her laughing eyes. They were startlingly green almond shaped eyes – Harry's eyes.

Harry's mother.

Draco stared down at her, her happy smiling face, every now and then waving to the camera. His gaze lingered on her a moment longer, before it fell on the man standing next to her. Draco almost fell over.

Harry?!

But it wasn't Harry, he realised upon closer examination. It was his father, he noted. Draco shook his head slightly, marveling at the similarities. Oh sure, James's eyes were hazel, his nose was a little longer and he didn't have a scar...but then again, neither did Harry anymore. James was smirking, winking, smiling, laughing, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively, laughing again, gazing over at the bride, and smiling again. He looked like a person who'd had all their dreams come true.

Whereas Draco couldn't imagine anything _worse_ than being _married_ to a _woman_. He snorted.

His eyes then fell to man standing beside the happy, just-married couple. Draco gasped.

Fuck, he was _hot_.

Draco brought his nose to a distance so it was almost touching the photo as he peered as closely as he could to the good looking man, his long, dark hair falling into his eyes, a self assured smile on his face, that broke out into a grin every few seconds.

Oh my God, it was _Sirius Black_.

Draco hastily replaced the photo and pulled off one of the blankets on Harry's bed, pretending it was just a coincidence that he inhaled deeply as it came, getting a strong whiff of the uniquely "Harry" smell. He made his way back to the sleeping son of the bride and groom he had just been ogling, and placed the blanket carefully on him, stiffening slightly when Harry shifted, but relaxing when Harry's soft snores began again.

Draco moved back and collapsed down onto the couch, staring at Harry.

The only family Harry had ever had, or rather known about, were those three people in there, smiling and waving. And he'd only know them for little over a year, before they'd died. And he was only just a baby when he was with his parents.

Draco sighed, and felt a twinge of sympathy. Sure, his own parents were both dead, and finding that out was one of the worst experiences of his whole life, but he'd had more of them than Harry. Sure they were two of the deadliest Death Eaters, but they were still there to bring him up, to hold his hand (even if they didn't, there was still the _chance_ to), to be his _parents_.

Draco sighed, then frowned.

Where the hell was all this emotion coming from? A _conscience_?_ Sympathy?_

Draco shook his head. Must be the alcohol.

o

o

o

Harry groggily opened his eyes as the sunlight hit his face through the space between the curtains. He groaned and rolled over onto –

Nothing. He came crashing down onto the floor, face first, and cursed loudly. He had to stop this awful habit of sleeping on couches. Why do it when there are perfectly good beds to sleep in? He stood up slowly, reached back to rub his neck, which had developed a crick because of his sleeping arrangements, and pondered. Come to think about it, why _did_ he go to sleep on the couch?

No, no, no, no, no. Potion first. Think later. That was always the best way to go.

He ambled to the kitchen, searching the cupboards for the little jars, and gasped when he caught sight of his reflection in the microwave window. Black makeup had smudged all over his face, making him look like some sort of demented zombie. He gave a small smile, and, taking one of the little jars from the lower cabinet, proceeded to scull it.

He gave a contented sigh as the headache and brightness ebbed away, and the memories and sensations filled their place. He gazed fondly down at the little jar. It was almost like a Pensieve and a painkiller in one.

He started slowly making his way to bathroom, but then suddenly halted to a stop.

Oh no. He didn't. He can't have. It's impossible. He didn't.

Did he?

_Oh God, TELL me I didn't fall asleep. Oh God, tell me that was just a dream._

But for better or worse, Harry's memory didn't fail him, and he could remember, clear as day, staring down at Draco's face, sighing in an agitated fashion, settling down into Draco's wonderful yet not-as-desirable-as-other-parts-of-his-body-at-that-point-in-time chest, and then...a sudden pain in his cranium as his head came in contact with the floor. This morning. Later. Afterwards. And not even afterwards, because nothing happened, so therefore there was nothing to follow it, because there was no "it", so technically he didn't wake up "afterwards", he just woke up.

He swore heatedly and only just resisted the urge to stamp his foot. He thought he really should have grown out of that by now, even if he'd never had a chance to throw a tantrum when he was younger.

He walked slowly to the bathroom, dragging his feet as he went, cursing every step he took. He ambled to the sink, wet a facecloth, and, looking at the mirror, began to wash the blackness off his face. His shining eyes stared resentfully out at him from under his mask, and he stared resentfully right back.

'You stupid fuck.' he hissed scathingly to his reflection. Thank God it wasn't a magical mirror, or his reflection would probably start hissing right back.

'Self-abuse is a long and dangerous road to go down, Potter.' came a smooth voice from the doorway. Harry jumped, and stared around at Draco.

'Do you like sneaking up on people, or something?' Harry snapped.

Draco raised his hands up. 'Sor_ry_. Didn't realise someone got up on the wrong side of the bed this morning.'

'Yeah, well, I wasn't _on_ a bed, was I?' Harry retorted, glaring at Draco meaningfully.

'You're blaming _me_?' Draco asked, incredulously.

'Yes.' Harry said, jutting out his chin defiantly, aware that he probably looked like a petulant toddler, but at the moment he was far too pissed off with the world and himself to care.

'What was I supposed to do, carry you back to bed, like some damsel in distress? Risk you waking up and throwing up all over me?' Draco said mockingly.

'I wouldn't have thrown up!' Harry protested.

'Oh so you _do_ think I should have carried you back?' Draco replied.

'I never said that.'

'But you didn't deny or deliberate the fact.' Draco pointed out.

Harry sighed angrily. 'I don't want to do this right now.'

'Do what? _Talk?_' Draco asked.

'Yes. Talk. I'm tired.'

Draco laughed. 'Life's hard, Harry.'

'I'm well aware of the fact, thank you.' Harry said, through gritted teeth.

'Ah yes. There've been many a time you've defended it to earn your "Boy Who Lived" title, haven't there?' Draco said, and then he frowned, bringing a finger up to his chin. 'I wonder if it'll be changed to "Man Who Lived" now...' he said, appearing to be concerned.

'I did most of the living when I was a boy, didn't I?'

Draco snorted. 'You continued on existing. I'm not much sure if you can call that "living".'

Harry stiffened. 'Why not?'

Draco laughed at Harry's defensive nature. 'Well, were you getting any at Hogwarts?' he asked, almost sarcastically.

Harry frowned. 'Any what?' he asked, bemusedly. Draco laughed harder.

'Oh, _brilliant_.' he said, his face contorted in a grin so big it almost looked painful. '"Any what?" Oh, that's _fantastic_, Potter!'

Harry's frown increased, but then his face smoothed and his cheeks burned. 'I...I knew what you were talking about. Kidding, you know.' he said.

Draco smirked. 'Sure sure.' he said, in an entirely unconvinced tone.

'Ugh, I don't need this.' Harry said, waving an agitated hand in Draco's direction.

'What is _wrong_ with you this morning?' Draco asked, exasperatedly.

But Harry was saved from answering as a loud crash resounded through the walls from the lounge.

'What the hell was that?' Harry asked, staring at Draco. Draco shrugged, and followed Harry as he walked through to investigate. Nothing appeared to be amiss, however. Everything was upright and standing, and there was no evidence of anything that could have made the sound.

Suddenly there was the crash again, and Draco distinctly heard it coming from the window. He looked up to see a tawny bird clearly trying to fly through the very locked and very closed pane of glass.

'Oh my God, it's a fucking owl.' said Draco, incredulously.

Harry nodded bemusedly and walked slowly to the window, whereupon he opened it carefully, looking like he was expecting it to leap out and bite him. However, the owl merely acted as all of its species do, and once it had dropped the large letter it had been burdened with, it gave Harry a withering glare, before flying off.

'Who's it for?' asked Draco, curiously.

'Me.' said Harry, quietly.

'I didn't know you'd given this address to any wizards.' Draco said.

'I haven't.' said Harry. He took a few steps towards Draco and showed him the envelope, which clearly said "_Harry Potter_" and nothing else.

'It didn't have an address?' asked Draco.

'Well, does it look like it?' asked Harry, sarcastically.

Draco ignored his remark. 'Well, aren't you going to open it to see who it's from?'

'I know who it's from.' Harry stated.

Draco blinked. 'Who?'

'Ron.' said Harry.

'Weasel?'

'How many other Ron's do you know? Yes, Weasley.' said Harry, still staring at the envelope in a confused fashion. 'But how did the owl know to come here?'

Draco shrugged. 'Maybe it just flew around and around looking for you.'

'Do they do that?' Harry asked, skeptically.

Draco shrugged again. 'Who knows? Crazy creatures, owls are.'

'They're not crazy. They're very intelligent, useful, beautiful creatures.' said Harry, in a wounded tone of voice.

'Just because something is intelligent, useful and beautiful doesn't automatically make it sane.' Draco pointed out.

'Wait wait...let me guess. You mean, like you?' Harry said, mockingly.

'Oh, golly, I didn't know you cared.' Draco said in his best impression of a girlish voice.

'I don't.' said Harry, flatly.

'You care enough to note I'm intelligent, useful and beautiful.' Draco said, batting his eyelashes.

'No, I care enough to note that you're one of the vainest creatures I've ever met.' said Harry.

'Ah, but you do care, then.' Draco smirked.

Harry looked down at the envelope and said absently as he opened it, 'In more ways than one.'

Draco frowned. 'What was that?'

But Harry didn't answer as his eyes skimmed over the writing.

'What does it say?' asked Draco, as Harry gave a small smile and finished reading.

'Ever heard of privacy?' Harry asked, slipping the letter back into the envelope with a knowing smile.

'Of my own, yes. Never much cared for other people's.' said Draco.

'No, you don't say?' asked Harry sarcastically, still smiling.

'And what are you grinning like an idiot about?'

Harry's smile widened. 'Nothing.'

'It can't be nothing. Tell me.' Draco pushed.

'Trust me, you don't care and you don't want to know.' said Harry, turning around and making his way back to the bathroom.

'Don't walk away from me!' Draco said, running quickly to block Harry's way. 'Tell me.'

Harry laughed. 'Why do you care so much about the guy you named "the weasel"?'

Draco frowned. 'I don't really know. I can't always give a reasonable explanation for my desires.'

Harry laughed again. 'Right.' he said, nodding.

'Come on, Potter. Just tell me. Or I'll hex you.' said Draco, warningly.

'You're ridiculous, you know that?' he said, shaking his head. 'All it says is that he and Hermione have named a date, and–'

'Excuse me?' interrupted Draco. 'A date for what?'

'Their wedding.' Harry said.

'The weasel and the Mudblood are getting _married_?' asked Draco.

'Don't call her that.' said Harry, harshly.

'Why not? It's true.' Draco pointed out.

'It's a foul term. How would you like it if I called you "the faggot"?' Harry retorted.

'You can call me anything you want, Potter, so long as it's accompanied with many gasps and groans.' said Draco, smirking at Harry. Harry tried to glare, but he was aware the effect probably wasn't the one he was aiming for when his face was as red as a beetroot.

Truth be told, Harry wasn't really sure where he stood with Draco. Every other day he felt like they were in a different relationship. Daily exchanges were sometimes that of extremely close friends, sometimes of acquaintances, sometimes of enemies, sometimes of those with mutual feelings of attraction...

Then there were all the times like the previous night, where it was more than just mutual attraction, it was blatant lust. And then there were all the innuendoes, the flirting, the puns, the raising of eyebrows, the inappropriate looks...all strewn amidst playful banter with nothing behind it. Where the hell where they going?

Then something like just then would happen. Draco and Harry would be disagreeing about something, having an argument or a discussion and Harry would be forced into silence by an embarrassing statement by Draco, or vice versa.

Really, they needed to talk.

But fucked if Harry was going to deliver those fatal four words. He hardly imagine the look on Draco's face if he announced 'We. Need. To. Talk.'

They probably didn't, anyway. It would probably all be cleared up if Harry just took a few steps and started kissing Draco, right there. There wouldn't need to be anymore confusion. Would there?

That'd probably be too much to hope for. There'd probably always be confusion between them. Like there was now. Harry had _no_ idea where they stood. What they were supposed to mean to each other. What the fuck was going on in Draco's head. If Draco was wondering what the hell was going on in _his_ head. What the fuck _was_ going on in his head.

Harry cleared his throat. 'Well, anyway, they want to meet up with me, and so, apparently, does Remus, so–'

'I told you I don't want Weasel in my house.' said Draco, flatly.

'I know, I know.' sighed Harry, exasperatedly. 'I wouldn't want to get blood all over your nice carpet.'

'And why is there going to be blood?' asked Draco, raising an eyebrow.

'I would have thought that'd be obvious to someone as intelligent as you.' said Harry, raising an eyebrow to match Draco's.

'Why, Potter, I'm flattered, but I still can't fathom the way your mind works.' said Draco.

Harry shook his head in disbelief. 'I'm living with Draco Malfoy. I'm going to tell Ron Weasley that I'm living with Draco Malfoy. Ron Weasley is going to be told by his best friend that he's living with Draco Malfoy. The whole wizardring world will find out that Harry Potter is living with–'

'Ok, I get the point.' said Draco, interrupting him. 'So why don't you just lie and tell him you're not?'

Harry shrugged. 'I don't care. He has to face it.'

'God, you make it sound like we're in some sort of relationship.' said Draco, smirking a little at his joke. Harry, however, looked up at him with a less than amused face and searching eyes.

'Well...are we?' he asked quietly. Draco's smirk slipped off his face, and he shifted slightly under Harry's intense gaze.

'Well, I mean...' he started, looking vaguely uncomfortable, 'God, Potter, if all your "relationships" are like this they're fuck boring.' he said with a laugh.

'I'm serious, Draco!' Harry said, impatiently.

o

Draco felt like shivering at the way his name ran off Harry's tongue so perfectly.

'So am I.' he said. 'Has anything happened between us?' he asked, not sure why he did. He knew it had. Ish.

'It almost did last night!' Harry protested.

'Yeah, and then you fell asleep.' Draco scoffed. Harry took a step towards Draco and looked him straight in the eyes.

'Would you have told me to leave?' he asked, in a low voice, his eyes blazing into Draco's.

'Would I have turned down a fuck? Of course not, who do you think I am?' retorted Draco loudly.

'So you were expecting a fuck, then.' Harry said, a note of triumph oddly in his voice.

'I wasn't expecting _anything_, I never know _what_ to expect from you!' Draco said exasperatedly.

'Well, do you _want _to expect something from me?' asked Harry, inclining his head slightly.

'What the hell kind of cryptic question is that, Potter?' asked Draco in an annoyed tone of voice.

'It wasn't a cryptic question, I can't do cryptic, you know that.' said Harry. His comment edged a little smile on Draco's face.

'You're bloody right about that one.' he said. There was a short pause.

'Well?' Harry prompted.

'Well what?' asked Draco.

'You gonna answer?'

'Answer what?' Draco said, deciding to wind Harry up.

'My question.' said Harry, sternly.

'Oh? And what question is that?' Draco asked, smirking a little at the annoyed look on Harry's face.

'The one I asked you before.' he said, obviously trying to keep his voice leveled.

'Oh? And what was that?' Draco teased.

Harry sighed agitatedly. 'I'll take that as a no, then.'

'No I won't answer your question or no I don't want to?' asked Draco.

'I should ask you the same thing!' Harry retorted.

'You did, didn't you?' asked Draco, smiling a little.

Harry ran a hand agitatedly through his hair. 'I can't be bothered with this. ' he said, flatly. 'I take it that's a no. To both. That's ok. I'll see you later, all right?' and he stormed off.

'Harry, wait!' called Draco, but Harry had already stormed out the front door. A small ray of morning sunlight hit Draco's eyes, before the clang of the door reverberated through him like a note of finality, the light fading into darkness. 'Oh fuck, what the hell did I just do?' he asked aloud, despairingly. The cold silence mocked him mercilessly.

o

o

o

Harry was away for the whole day. Draco was furious with himself. He felt like conforming to the teenage girl way of doing things, maybe a few slit wrists and a suicide letter, but he composed himself. He was a mature adult, who had acted in a ridiculously immature manner, and all he had to do was apologise.

But fuck, it sounded over. Before it even began.

Draco ran a hand through his hair, and flicked channels yet again, feeling the last rays of sun slip behind the mask of darkness, leaving the room he was in feeling very dark and cold. Which it was, come to think about it.

He supposed he should probably think about getting something to eat for dinner. He hadn't really done much all day. Just kind of mooched around, half expecting Harry to come back, but he didn't.

Draco was amazed at how quickly the hours slipped by. He was bored shitless, but they seemed to slip through, like sand through his fingers, and now it was already evening.

Suddenly he heard footsteps coming to the door. He sighed, not wanting to get up and answer it, but as he heard the door being opened, he tensed. Harry had a key. Harry was back. Where the hell had he been?

Harry strolled into the room in a good-natured manner, a small smile lingering in the corners of his lips and eyes, and automatically turned on the light as he walked past, illuminating the room in a harsh light.

'Hello.' he said, cheerfully, and sat down on the couch opposite Draco.

Draco eyed Harry carefully. High? Drunk? Crazy?

'Hello.' he said, watching Harry suspiciously. 'Where've you been?'

'Oh, I popped out to see Ron and Hermione. She's pregnant, did you know?' Harry said, lightly.

'No, I didn't.' said Draco, carefully.

'Yeah, it's amazing, isn't it. I'm happy for them,' Harry added, 'but it's still weird. God, can you imagine? A little gangly know it all with bushy red hair?' Harry gave a chuckle. 'They asked me to be the Godfather. Wow.'

'That's fantastic.' said Draco, not quite managing to keep the sarcasm out of his voice.

'Ok, ok, just reporting back, you know.' said Harry, standing up. 'Oh, by the way, Remus is coming round in about...oh, half an hour? For dinner.' he added, walking over to the kitchen.

'Remus Lupin?' asked Draco, sharply.

'Yes, Remus Lupin. How many other Remuses do you know?' asked Harry with a laugh, rummaging through the cupboards and pantry. 'I'm going to make dinner.' he said, in a cheerful voice.

'You can't cook.' Draco scoffed.

'Oh? And who told you that?' came Harry's voice from inside the pantry.

'Common knowledge, I think.' said Draco. Harry turned around.

'Well, yes, you're right. I can't cook.' said Harry. Draco smirked. 'But,' said Harry, grinning, 'I can make Potions. And cooking is very similar to Potions. Right ingredients, right amount of stirring–'

'Hate to burst your bubble, but what are you going to make in half an hour with fuck all ingredients?' Draco cut in.

Harry looked at Draco like he was crazy. 'Pasta, of course.'

o

o

o

Remus Lupin sat hunched over his plate, looking far older than his bright eyes and smooth hands would suggest. However, his general demeanor and attire had improved since his return to the DADA teaching post a few years back. Harry was glad the teachers and parents at Hogwarts decided to go with it. Besides, after the war, most of the people skilled in the dark arts were missing or dead.

'This is very good, Harry.' said Remus, looking up and smiling at Harry.

'Thanks.' said Harry, averting his gaze back down to his meal. Draco had made himself scarce, by Harry's request, and was probably out getting unbelievably smashed off his face.

'I'm still suspicious. You never once cooked when you stayed with me. You sure you didn't order this?' Remus said, smiling a little.

'I didn't need to cook when I was with you. It was Hogwarts. There were house elves.' said Harry, matter-of-factly. 'Anyway, all this stuff like pasta, soup...much like Potions, really.'

Remus gave a small chuckle. 'Severus would be proud.'

'I don't think we'll go that far.' said Harry with a smile. Remus smiled back, and continued eating.

Though Harry was trying to enjoy Remus's company, his mind was mostly on Draco. Basically, Draco had said he didn't want a relationship with him. What had all that skirting around been for, otherwise? That was ok. At least he wasn't stringing him along anymore. At least Harry _knew_ now. There'd be no more club visits and lingering touches, that was for sure.

Harry had come back from Ron and Hermione's in a very cheerful mood. Seeing familiar, friendly faces was a great comfort. He knew where he stood with Ron and Hermione, he thought with a snort. And it was fantastic that they were having a baby. Harry still felt like it was his eleven year old friends, pompous old Hermione and gangly little Ron, who were bringing a human being into the world, rather than two fully grown accomplished adults, which he supposed, technically anyway, they were.

They were a little opposed to the fact that he was living with Draco Malfoy. Harry had assured them, with searing eyes and a burning glare, that there was nothing between them (after he'd told them he'd finally figured out his "sexuality" problem), and they hardly ever saw each other anyway. Ron nodded firmly, and agreed whole-heartedly that too much of Draco Malfoy was a bad thing. Harry suspected that Ron thought that seeing any of was a bad thing, but thankfully he kept his mouth closed.

Hermione had kept a lingering eye on him most of the time thought, and Harry had got the feeling she suspected he wasn't telling her something, but both of them knew that there was no chance of him coming up with it, so they ate their meal (a very nice one, in a small muggle place, where Ron was astounded humans did all the work) with talks of their child, and the fact that Harry was it's Godfather. Harry had felt like crying.

'So, what have you been doing with yourself, Harry?' Remus asked, looking up from his meal, brining Harry back into the present time.

'Not much, really.' said Harry, truthfully, keeping his gaze down.

'You don't have a job?' asked Remus.

'Um, not yet.' said Harry, quietly.

'Then what are you living off?' asked Remus.

'Money in the vault.' Harry said, quietly, knowing there was no point lying to Remus. 'Had it exchanged for Muggle money.'

Remus sighed. 'You shouldn't be doing that, Harry. You may need that money later. In fact, I guarantee it. What if you get into a rut when you're older, and you've wasted it all when you were young because you couldn't be bothered getting a job?'

Harry nodded. 'I know.'

Remus sighed again. 'I didn't mean to give you a lecture, Harry, but you're an adult now. You need to start living the adult life. I'm just trying to help you.'

Harry nodded again. 'I know.' he said, again.

Remus smiled. 'And what about when you have to buy all your little children their things for Hogwarts? You don't want to have to get them ratty second hand stuff like mine, do you?'

Harry blushed slightly. 'That's probably not going to happen.' he said, quietly.

'Oh?' asked Remus, taking a small sip of water. 'And why's that?'

'Because I won't have a woman to have children with.' Harry said.

'Oh? And why's that?' Remus said again, and by the look in his amused eyes it looked like he already knew.

'Because I don't want a woman to have children with.' Harry said.

'I won't keep repeating myself.' said Remus, smiling, but still looking at Harry expectantly.

'Truth is...I'm gay.' said Harry, quietly.

Remus nodded slowly. 'Yes. Well.' he said, with a small smile. 'I'm glad you've finally come to a decision.'

Harry nodded. 'Uh huh.'

'It's a pity, though. I rather like seeing the generations pass on their genes. Though I suppose we have Ron and Hermione for that, don't we?' Remus said. Harry smiled.

'Yeah. That's great, aye?' he said. 'They asked me to be its Godfather.'

Remus gave a little flinch at the word so closely related to Sirius, but they both ignored it. 'That's great. I'm sure you'll do an excellent job.'

'Not that there's much to do.' said Harry.

'Oh, I wouldn't be too sure.' said Remus. 'James had Sirius changing your nappies like there was no tomorrow.' he said, quietly.

'Delegating the tasks, huh?' Harry said. 'Well, maybe I'll just make myself scarce until Weasley-Granger junior has made it into underpants.'

'A wise plan.' said Remus, nodding, finishing off the last of his dinner and placing his knife and fork neatly on the plate. 'Wonderful meal.' he said, smiling at Harry.

'God, don't say that. I feel like a housewife.' Harry said. Remus laughed, and Harry savoured the sound. It was a rare occurrence. He picked up his plate and Remus's, stood up and took them to the sink in the kitchen.

'Well, some housewife I am.' he said, looking around half-desperately. 'I don't think we can hold out much hope for dessert.' said Harry.

'That's ok. I'm probably getting a bit tubby anyway.' said Remus, smiling. Harry looked around into Remus's shallow, thin face and gave a small smile that didn't really reach his eyes.

'Make it an IOU. I'll treat you to ice cream at a nice place sometime.' he said.

'Sounds good.' said Remus with a nod.

'Well, shall we retire to the sitting room with a cigar and a brandy?' Harry said in a pompous voice. 'God, I should probably stop offering stuff that we don't have, shouldn't I? Best I can do is a whiskey and a cigarette.'

Remus chuckled. 'I don't smoke, and I'm driving home.'

Harry frowned. 'You drive?' he asked.

'Yes. I learnt some time ago.' said Remus.

'But why don't you just apparate?' asked Harry, gesturing for Remus to retire to the couches, and they moved their way to the lounge.

'I enjoy driving. And it was something to do. To learn. I rather like cars, too. Fascinating things, really. And when you reach a destination that you've driven to, you feel a much better sense of pride than apparating.'

'Oh, I don't know. I always feel a sense of pride that I managed not to splinch myself. It's a shock every time, I tell you.' Harry joked.

And the evening continued on much the same. Harry liked talking to Remus. He was amusing, and intelligent, and he'd always be just a little bit shy. The conversation flowed and flowed, and Harry lost much of his sense of time, before it moved on to the inevitable.

'So, who're you living here with, then, Harry?' asked Remus.

'Oh, a guy.' Harry said, as casually as he could (which wasn't very casual), trying and failing to keep from blushing. Remus smiled, clearly amused.

'Oh? What kind of guy?' he asked.

'What do you mean?' asked Harry.

'What's he like?' asked Remus.

'Um, well...' Harry said, aware that he was blushing more, and hating himself for it, which was making him blush even more. 'He's nice. He's, uh...good looking.' Remus gave a smile that was the closest to a smirk Harry had ever seen. 'He's smart.'

Remus cocked his head slightly. 'There's something you're not telling me.' he said. Harry shifted slightly, a little worried. Remus's nostrils dilated slightly. 'You're afraid. Why are you afraid?'

'Um. I don't think you'll like him.' he said, quietly.

'Why do I need to like him? Are you involved with him?' asked Remus, and Harry cursed his choice of words, and Remus's wonderful ability to pick up on things.

'Well...' Harry hesitated, not really sure himself. 'I don't really know.' he said, truthfully. 'It's kind of... confusing.'

'I see. And why wouldn't I like him?' asked Remus, getting back to the point.

'Well, he's kind of–' but he was interrupted as he heard the front door open, and he cursed the spirits, heavens, gods, fates...whatever the hell there was to curse when Draco Malfoy strolled in the door, freezing as he caught site of the two sitting on the couches. There was a long moment of complete silence as all the inhabitants of the room were frozen, staring at one another, until finally Remus broke it.

'Mr Malfoy.' said Remus, looking straight at Draco, his face and tone unreadable apart from a hint of surprise.

'Um. Hello...Professor.' said Draco, uncomfortably.

'I'm hardly your professor anymore, Mr Malfoy.' said Remus with a tight-lipped smile.

Draco nodded. 'In that case, feel free to call me Draco.' he said.

'Draco.' affirmed Remus, nodding slightly. Then he turned and surveyed Harry, his face still void of emotion. Harry clenched his teeth.

'I didn't know you'd be back so early.' he said to Draco, trying to keep his voice light.

Draco gave an equally forced smile. 'Didn't know you'd be up so late.' he countered.

There was another long pause.

'Well, I'm just going to go to my room.' said Draco, finally.

'Yes, you do that.' Harry said, quickly. Draco gave Harry a lingering gaze, before walking off to his room, closing the door neutrally behind him. Harry closed his eyes, then opened them, biting his eyes and looking back at Remus.

'So. Draco Malfoy, hmm?'

Harry closed his eyes and sighed, nodding slightly.

'He's the one who's living with you?' Remus pressed on, as if the evidence wasn't totally clear. Harry nodded again.

'He's the one you're sort of involved with?' Remus continued, a slightly icy tone creeping its way into his normally neutral voice. Harry tensed.

'That's complicated.' he said.

'Well, if you had to say yes or no, which would you be more inclined to say?' questioned Remus.

'No, I guess.' Harry said, quickly. 'Well, since this morning...no, definitely.'

'Since this morning?'

'Yeah. We kind of...it's complicated.' Harry said, again.

'But if he wanted to, you would.' Remus stated, looking at Harry carefully.

'Well, I mean...' Harry trailed off nervously, looking at the disapproval in Remus's eyes, 'Well...yeah!' he said, exasperatedly. 'I mean, he's intelligent, he's amusing, he's very, _very_ good looking–'

'That isn't what makes a person, Harry.' Remus interrupted sharply.

'I _know_.' said Harry. There was a short pause. 'He was on our side of the war.' he stated.

'You know that for a fact?' Remus said, raising an eyebrow.

'Well, he told me.' said Harry.

'And you believed him?' said Remus, incredulously.

'Well, why would he tell me that?'

'He has many reasons to, Harry.' Remus said, obviously trying to keep his voice leveled.

'Like what?' Harry asked.

'They are still hunting Death Eaters, Harry.' Remus said delicately. 'It would not be in his best interests–'

'I know what you think of him, Remus. But he's not that bad.' Harry interrupted.

'You listen to me, Harry.' Remus said, his voice taking on a harsh tone Harry had never heard before. He flinched. 'I knew Lucius Malfoy. I knew that he could butter you up with a swirling tongue and voice that could sugar coat everything. Why else do you think he got so far in life, with the ministry, with the Death Eaters? If you were vulnerable, he could do anything to you. And all the Malfoys are like that.'

Harry stood up. 'I'm not vulnerable.' he said.

'I'm not saying you are, Harry.' Remus said, in a calm voice. 'You're a very strong young man. however, for one having grown up without love–'

'I already told you there's nothing going on between us!' Harry stated hotly.

'Your Godfather, Harry, was involved with Lucius Malfoy, for a very short time.' Remus said coldly, and clearly. Harry eyes widened. _What?_ 'I watched him sink away, and I'm not going to do that again with someone else I love. _Don't_,' Remus said, holding up a hand, 'interrupt me. Now, Sirius was a...' Remus's face contorted into a small frown, 'a lovely man. He wasn't evil, he wasn't terrible, nor was he in love with Lucius,' Remus said the name with a hint of venom, 'or with him for a very long time. I believe, dare I say something so crude in front of you, he was in it for the sex.' Remus paused a while, watching Harry carefully. 'If Sirius hadn't got out when he did...' Remus trailed off, leaving the finish to Harry's imagination.

But Harry's mind was in turmoil. _Sirius was with Lucius?? _He tried to shut it out, and take what was being said into hand.

'Look, Remus, Draco's very different from his father, and–'

'Well, look at you, Harry.' Remus interrupted.

'What about me?' Harry said indignantly.

'James...your father died when you were a baby.'

'I'm well aware of that.' Harry said, through gritted teeth.

'And you are more like him than you could ever know.' Remus said.

'Is that supposed to be a compliment?'

Remus sighed. 'I'm trying to make a point, Harry. James had no influence over you whatsoever, he didn't even _see_ you, you didn't _know_ him, yet you are very, very similar. What do you think it's like for someone who has actually grown up with their father? Lucius, I'm very sure, will have at least exerted _some_ influence over his son, probably had his whole life wrapped around his clever little fingers.'

Harry tried not to think about the explicit wording of that statement.

'I don't think you know what you're getting into.' Remus said. 'Even just _living_ with him.' Remus added when Harry tried to protest. 'Malfoys. Hurt. People.'

Harry sighed deeply and looked Remus squarely in the eyes. 'You've had you say. Will you listen to me now?' he asked.

'As long as you took in everything I said. As long as you weren't just waiting for you chance to speak.' said Remus.

'I wasn't, I promise. But will you listen?' Harry asked, and Remus nodded. Harry sighed. 'I've known Draco for about seven years now. I've talked to him, I've been living with him for a small amount of time, and I have been with him in, ah...more intimate situations.' Remus stiffened, but Harry continued. 'Not...like ' he sighed. 'I guess what I'm trying to say is thank you, I know what I'm getting into, I'm a big boy now, I can sort myself out and deal with things.'

Remus smiled sadly. 'Alright then, Harry.' he said softly. Harry gave him an almost apologetic smile. 'I suppose I should be getting home.'

'Remus...' Harry trailed off, his voice taking on a painful-sounding quality.

'No, no, I was about to leave anyway.' Remus assured him.

'I'm sorry, Remus.' said Harry, sighing.

'There's no need to be sorry for your feelings, Harry.' said Remus.

'What feelings?' said Harry quickly. 'We're not involved.'

Remus smiled a little. 'I'm a werewolf, Harry. I have keen smell, and I have to say, smells float around you like flies float around...well,' he said, clearing his throat, 'let's just say you're rather readable.'

Harry blushed. 'You must have read me wrong.' he said.

Remus chuckled a little. 'It's my language, Harry. I don't read it wrong.' he said, standing up and giving Harry the warmest smile he could muster. 'Nice seeing you.'

'You too, Remus.' Harry said, sincerely. 'Don't forget about that ice cream offer.'

Remus winked. 'I won't.'

Harry walked him to the door. 'Goodnight, Remus.' he said.

'Goodnight, Harry.'

As the door closed behind him, Harry sighed. Not quite what he was expecting.

o

He turned around and saw Draco walk out into the living area.

'Has he gone? I thought I heard him go.' Draco said.

Harry nodded wearily. 'He's gone.' he affirmed, and walked and collapsed down on the couch. He seemed to be doing rather a lot of that lately. Too many things to think about. _Lucius was with Sirius? Sirius was with Lucius?_ the phrase kept on spinning around and around in his head. Life was rather exhausting at the moment. Maybe he should become a coffee addict? Maybe something stronger.

Draco stayed standing, and Harry looked up at him.

'You came home early.' he said.

'It's not exactly early, Harry, it's twelve o clock.' Draco said.

'Early for you, I mean.' Harry pointed out.

'Early for everyone except grandparents and Weasleys.' Draco tried to joke, but Harry didn't laugh.

'So, where were you?' Harry tried to ask casually.

'With a prostitute.' Draco said, smoothly. Harry flinched, and Draco rolled his eyes. 'What do you think?'

'Sorry. Just wondering.'

'I'm not that sleazy, Harry.'

Harry shrugged, and said nothing. Draco took a step forward.

'I heard you, you know.' he said, softly.

'Heard who?' Harry asked.

'You and Remus. Talking about me.' Harry stiffened.

'Did you.' he murmured.

'Thanks for, you know. Sticking up for me.' Draco said quietly.

'Not so sure if I should have.' he said, looking away. He sensed Draco's sudden tension.

'And why is that?' Draco asked. Harry said nothing. Draco decided to stick the knife in. 'Because I turned you down?'

It was Harry's turn to flinch. He searched his mind, and realised Draco was right. He stood up, and brushed himself off lightly. 'I suppose so, yeah.' he tried to say casually, fleetingly, and went to swagger past Draco with an air of nonchalance, but Draco's hand went out and caught Harry by the arm.

'Maybe I shouldn't have.' Draco murmured, trying to catch Harry's eyes.

'Maybe.' said Harry, flatly, looking ahead.

'Maybe I didn't want to.'

Harry swallowed. 'Maybe.' he said, examining his shoes.

'Maybe I didn't.' Draco said, meaningfully.

'You might as well have.' Harry said quietly, looking up at him.

'Well, maybe I want to change my decision.' Draco said, staring into Harry's eyes.

'Maybe I want to go to bed.' Harry muttered.

'Who's skirting around the issue now?' laughed Draco softly. Harry glared at him, and Draco swallowed. 'Look, Harry.' he said, carefully, 'I like you. A lot. I'm...I really enjoy spending time with you, I like your company. You're amusing, you're intelligent, you're very good looking...' Draco trailed off, staring at Harry, at a lost for words as his grey eyes searched Harry's green ones, his handsome, aristocratic features drawn into a small frown.

Harry's mouth went dry.

'I like it when we're together.' Draco continued. Harry thought he saw a vague pink tinge to Draco's cheeks. 'And I like it when we're _together_.' he said meaningfully, his voice getting softer. Harry felt his heart beat a little faster. Draco's hand was still rested on his arm. It felt like the whole world had come down to just his: Draco's hand on his arm, and his soft voice filling Harry's ears. 'I like it when you touch me.' Draco said, his voice barely above a whisper.

It was Harry's turn to blush. He felt his heart hammering away in his chest like an idiot. _Thud thud thud thud thud. _

'I like touching you.' Draco said, almost whispering. 'I like dancing with you, I like the way our bodies fit together.' Draco's cheeks went redder, and his voice slipped down to just a whisper. 'I like seeing you throw your head back and choke my name through your lips.'

Harry felt a shiver go down his spine. Draco saw this, and lifted his hand up to Harry's face, stroking his cheek gently.

'And I like kissing you, Harry.' murmured Draco. 'I like kissing you a lot.'

'Does that mean you very much like kissing me, or you like kissing me often?' Harry asked quietly. Draco grinned.

'Both.' he said, and leant forward, but Harry's voice stopped him.

'You don't always get what you want in life.' Harry said, flatly. 'Nor what you like.'

Draco's face fell, his pride dripping all over the ground like he'd pissed his pants.

'But,' Harry continued, 'I feel an obligation to fulfil this one, seeing as it's within my capabilities.'

Draco's grin returned.

'But,' Harry said, with a meaningful look, 'I want solid confirmation that the confusion is going to stop. We'll be together. Properly.'

'Of course!'

Harry smiled. 'Glad that's all settled, then.'

'What a well spoken young gentleman.' Draco teased.

Harry shrugged and smiled. 'Remus doesn't drink.'

'You're kidding.'

Harry shook his head. 'I haven't had a drop to drink all night. My vocabulary is still in tact.'

'We'll soon change that, I think.' Draco said with a smirk.

'Are you saying you have to be drunk to do anything with me?' Harry asked, indignant.

'Oh no,' said Draco, licking his lips, 'I could be completely sober and do _everything _to you.' he said. 'It's just I think this calls for a celebration.'

'What does?'

Draco grinned. 'Us.'

'Us? So there is an us, then?' Harry teased.

'Don't you dare start that again,' Draco said, warningly, 'Or I'll fuck you so silly you won't ever be able to speak again.'

'Not much incentive to stop, then, is there?' Harry said. He realised the whole atmosphere had completely changed within the last minute, and he had to admit he was rather enjoying the change, if a tiny bit disconcerted.

'Naughty boy.' Draco said, narrowing his eyes mockingly.

'What are you going to do, tie me up and spank me?' Harry teased.

'No, I was going to fuck you silly.' said Draco. 'But that is a _very_ good idea.'

'Oh no, it's only Severus I let spank me.'

Draco started. '_What?!_' he yelped.

'Kidding.'

'You better be.' growled Draco.

'What would you do if wasn't?' Harry asked, vaguely aware that the topic he was pursuing was rather disgusting, as it had Severus Snape and sexual situations involved _together_ (shudder).

'I'd march down, kill the filthy bugger, come back and claim every inch of your gorgeous arse in every way possible.' said Draco, fiercely.

'Oh, I think we can do the latter anyway, can't we?' Harry flirted. Draco grinned.

'Oh, gladly.'

o

And the rest of the evening was spent in a frenzied array of crude language, gasps, moans, groans and other noises of delight, groping, grinding, kissing, licking, thrusting, caressing and lots of inappropriate-for-children statements, like:

'Oh, _God_, Draco, more more _more!_'

'Mmm, Harry, you feel so goooood!'

'I want to feel you in me!'

'I can't hold on much longer!'

'Fuck me, go on...'

'_Shit, _Harry!'

'_Gods_, that's feels so..._OH GOD DO THAT AGAIN!_'

And then on course, the usual array of cliché phrases, like:

'Shut up and kiss me, then!'

'Oh, God, that can't possibly fit!'

'Anything is possible if we work together...'

'What's my name!'

'Tell me what you want, what you really really want...'

Of course, accompanied by a healthy number of breathy gasps and throaty groans.

Overall, I'd say these two young gentlemen had a rather pleasant evening.

However, the cracking wall, breaking bed, creaking floorboards and neighbours didn't.

Ah well.

o

o

o

Harry gave a start as the bullet came into contact with his body, and he looked up into the apologetic smile of the female shooter, hardened his resolve, and shot her through the head, her innards and blood splattering across his face. But it didn't matter.

He was dying.

He fell to the ground, gasping, and the matted grass started reaching up, enveloping him in darkness, and he struggled to cry out...someone was _bound_ to help him, someone _had_ to, but all the while the grass was holding him down, he had to get _out_...

Harry awoke with a start. His struggling, sweaty limbs were entangled in the sheets. He breathed a sigh of relief, and looked down to see a very blood free torso attached to his very together looking legs. He settled down into the pillow.

It was good to be alive.

Alive and _aching_, Harry thought with a smirk. He looked over to Draco.

Draco wasn't there.

Hmm, that's funny.

o

o

o

Draco looked over his shoulder desperately, sure that Harry was bound to come wandering out in a sleepy stupor at any moment.

'You can't _be_ here right now!' he hissed, urgently.

'Why not?' said the dark-haired man.

'Let's just say the guy who's with me wouldn't be too pleased to see you. To put it lightly.' Draco said sarcastically.

'Bet he isn't as good as me.' said the man, cockily.

'Blaise, will you just leave? I promise I'm not turning you away, we can sort out all the business and affairs and shit later, this is just not a good time!' Draco said, emphatically.

'Give me a kiss goodbye.' Blaise Zambini said, smirking at Draco.

'_No!_'

'I'm not leaving till you do.' Blaise stated.

Draco sighed exasperatedly. 'You're being a pain!'

Blaise stood in the doorway obstinately.

Draco looked over his shoulder again. 'You promise to go away if I do?'

'Pinky swear.' Blaise grinned. 'For old times sake.'

'But you promise?!' demanded Draco.

'Is this the face of a sex god who would lie to you?' Blaise said, smirking.

'Yes.' said Draco. 'But all right. A peck and you're gone.'

Blaise grinned and offered his cheek. Draco checked over his shoulder again, and leaned in to kiss Blaise on the cheek, but as he leant forward Blaise turned his mouth and locked it with Draco's, slipping his clever tongue in before Draco had a chance to react. _Oldest trick in the book, I should not have fallen for that! _Draco thought angrily.

'Draco?' came a wounded voice behind them. Draco pulled away, and turned around to see Harry standing behind them, helplessly.

'Well, hello, there.' Blaise said, eyeing Harry with interest.

'Harry...' Draco said, desperately. Harry's face hardened.

'Remus was right. Fuck you.' he hissed, and with a crack of apparation, he was gone.

If Draco's hair wasn't so damn perfect, he would have ripped it all out, there and then.

o

o

o

This one was a bit longer than usual. Felt it was owed. Not sure if it flowed. Hey, I'm a poet and I don't know it. Feel free to review. Or feel obligated, whatever.

Also, sorry for people who were expecting more "dirrty" things, as I put it. I have decent friends reading this, who see me as a decent person, and it's embarrassing.

Plus, they're coming soon. :D


	10. A Mistake?

It's funny, in a lot of reviews people were scorning Blaise, but really, I love him! Well, not in this story, I have to agree. Please note, this was orginally one big chapter, but I decided to split it into two, so there's more after this! Um, hope you like.

o

o

o

'So you kiss him?' Harry asked, incredulous.

'I wanted him to leave!' Draco said in a pained voice.

'So you _kiss_ him?'

'He wasn't going to leave any other way, I _knew_ you'd get angry no matter what!' Draco shouted.

'I'm getting angry because technically you fuckin _cheated_ on me just the next _day_ after we decided to be together! God, I feel so _stupid_! Remus _told_ me not to trust you!' Harry roared, running a hand unconsciously through his hair.

He'd spent the day at Ron and Hermione's, pacing back and forth, refusing to tell them what was wrong, on the edge of pulling out all his hair and biting all his knuckles off. He couldn't believe he'd been so stupid as to think that he could actually be with Draco without any complications. He'd walked in, seen him kissing Blaise, and a little part of him shouted 'I told you so!', like somewhere he'd known it was too good to be true. Just before dinner, Hermione had threatened to hex him if he didn't tell them what was going on, so he'd apparated back to the apartment, hoping to be quiet enough to get everything together and leave without Draco realising, but Draco had heard and come storming in.

And everything was falling to pieces.

'I wanted him to leave to spend time with _you_, Harry!'

'Why didn't you just tell him to fuck off!' Harry hissed.

'Because he's my friend, Harry!'

Harry paused, and then stiffened. He took a step backwards.

'What?' asked Draco.

'Your friend.' Harry said. 'Wasn't he…wasn't he a Death Eater?'

Draco bit his lip. _Shit_.

'Draco. What the fuck was he doing here?' Harry asked carefully. Draco noticed he was gripping his wand tightly in his hand and he sighed in frustration.

'I'm not gonna fuckin hurt you, Harry! _I'm_ not a Death Eater, I told you!' Draco yelled, exasperatedly.

'Then what the fuck was he doing here?!' Harry demanded.

'Look, that's _my_ business, ok?'

'It's my business if you're a fuckin Death Eater and I'm living with you!'

'I'M NOT A FUCKIN DEATH EATER, I TOLD YOU!'Draco roared.

'And how the hell am I supposed to believe that?' Harry retorted.

'That's why this relationship won't work, because you won't trust me!'

'And how the hell am I supposed to trust you if you go around kissing other guys?' Harry spat. Then his eyes widened. 'What the fuck were you doing _kissing_ a _Death Eater_?'

Draco sighed angrily. 'I told you, it was the only way he would leave!'

'Oh, of course, silly me, I forgot.' Harry said, sarcastically.

'He was…he was just being _annoying_, Harry, making a tactless joke! He knew I wanted him to leave, he knew I had someone else with me, so he said he didn't want to leave without a kiss goodbye!'

'With tongue?' Harry asked, raising an eyebrow.

'That was him, not me!' Draco protested.

'It takes two to kiss, Draco.' Harry pointed out angrily.

'I went to kiss him on the cheek!'

'And let me guess, he turned his mouth!' Harry said, mockingly.

'Well, actually…yes.'

'Oh my God, I cannot _believe_ this.' Harry said, rolling his eyes.

'Well it's the bloody truth, Harry!'

'How am I supposed to believe you, when you won't tell me anything? What was he doing here? Why did he want a kiss? Have you two been involved? How does he know where you live? How long have you been in touch with him? How long have you been _touching_ him?'

'It's not _like_ that!' Draco protested.

'Then bloody correct me! _Tell_ me what it's like!' Harry countered.

'Look, you wouldn't understand!'

'Oh, no, of _course_ not! Let's keep little Harry Potter in the dark because he couldn't _possibly_ understand!' Harry spat sarcastically. 'What is it? Pity sex between former lovers? Is he experimenting?'

'There's nothing between us!' Draco reiterated.

'Just kissing, huh.'

'To make him _leave_!' Draco said, exasperatedly.

'Tell me something.' said Harry, frowning. 'Why did you want him to leave so bad? Is it…because he's a bad influence? Is it because he was a Death Eater? Or maybe…maybe it's because you were worried he'd spill the beans about you and him?'

'There _is_ no me and him!'

'But was there?' Harry asked, looking like he already knew the answer.

Draco was silent for a while. 'A long time ago.'

Harry closed his eyes, a pained look on his face. 'How long?'

'At Hogwarts, mainly.' Draco said, quietly.

'Mainly?' Harry repeated.

'Well…we were…kind of together after that. But it kind of ended when I switched sides.' Draco said.

'Oh, I see. A long relationship, then?' Harry asked, feigning vague interest.

Draco nodded.

'How long?'

'A few years, I guess. Why do you want to know?'

Harry glared at him. 'And how many years is a few years?'

Draco stared at Harry. 'I don't know. Four?'

'And was this a purely celibate relationship?'

'What do you think I am, a _priest_?' Draco said mockingly.

'So you'd still have feelings for him, then.' Harry continued, ignoring Draco's jab.

'You know what it's like with an ex!' Draco said, exasperatedly.

Harry ignored him. 'Now tell me something else. Why would he want to come and visit an ex boyfriend who was on a different side of the war than him? Sounds like a bloody nightmare, doesn't it? A situation to avoid at all costs?'

'I told you, that's _my_ business.'

'Why won't you fuckin just _tell me_!' Harry roared. 'It's not like I'm going to tell anyone! It's not like you have to keep me around, because bloody hell if you don't tell me right this fuckin second I'm going to leave and never come back!' he roared. Then his face tightened. 'That is, of course, if you actually give a damn about me.'

'Of course I bloody do!'

'Then why were you kissing him?'

'I'm getting the feeling we're going round in circles, here.' Draco said through gritted teeth.

'I'm looking for a way out, I swear I am, but you're just not giving it to me.' Harry said, with equally gritted teeth.

'Ok, fine.' Draco said, finally. 'You want me to tell you?'

'Oh, no thanks.' said Harry, sarcasm dripping from his voice.

'Well, I'm not gonna bloody tell you now!'

'Why the fuck not?'

'You're gonna jump down my throat no matter what I say!'

'Oh, I don't think there's any chance of that anytime soon.' said Harry coldly.

Draco, against his supreme will, felt the corner of his mouth twitching. 'You're still making dirty jokes at a time like this?'

'It's not funny. I'm not laughing.'

'Fine, fine.' Draco sighed. 'Well, when you've had time to calm down, think things through-'

Harry walked towards Draco and glared straight into his eyes. 'You tell me _now_.' Harry demanded in a steely voice. 'Or I leave. For good.'

Draco swallowed. 'At least sit down.' he said, meekly, as Harry's blazing eyes glared at him. Harry took a few steps and sat down, straight-backed, onto the couch.

Draco stayed standing. He gave a sigh.

'Alright, so it's like this. I don't know how the fuck _you_ manage, but most normal people need jobs, right? So-'

'You don't have a job.' Harry interrupted.

'Please. Don't interrupt me.' Draco said, in an almost icy tone, which Harry thought was completely unwarranted, considering the situation. But he nodded, and Draco continued on. 'But I'm not really welcome in the wizardring community. Oh sure, the few important people know what I did, like Dumbledore and such, but the rest of them just think I'm a bloodthirsty, evil mongrel, that should be locked up and have the key thrown away. Therefore, I can't really get a job as an Auror or something, can I?'

Harry resisted rolling his eyes, and shook his head.

'And if you want to work anywhere half-decent in the muggle world, you need to go to…what do they call it? Universe something?'

'University.' Harry said.

'Right. And fucked if I'm going to University.'

Harry did roll his eyes this time. Draco ignored it.

'Now, this is the part you're not going to like.' Draco said, carefully. Harry's eyes felt like they were blazing holes in Draco's head. He swallowed, and continued on. 'After the war, there were still quite a few Death Eaters left, right?'

'What is this, an interactive kids show?' Harry muttered, but nodded.

'And the only way for them to survive was to live among muggles.'

'The people they swore to rid the world of.' Harry scoffed.

'Right. So, as you can imagine, there were a few, ah…assisted deaths.'

'Suicides.' Harry muttered.

'Right. But some of them would rather live among the "scum" than go to hell just now. I don't see why, I wouldn't mind going to hell. Be full of us homosexuals, wouldn't it? I wouldn't mind burning along with the fab five…' Draco said, smiling, but Harry's stony glare melted his smile as quickly as it had come. 'Right. So, um. Yeah. There were still Death Eaters who wanted to live in the muggle community, but having scorned it so much, they had no idea how to go about it.' Draco cleared his throat. 'That's where my services come in.'

'You're a _prostitute_?' Harry spat, incredulously.

'Harry, will you _listen_ to me? _No_, I'm not a prostitute. Click it together. There's Death Eaters, who need a place to stay in the muggle community, and a wizard on their side of war to talk to about it, to set them up, so as not to be caught.'

Harry stared at him. 'You?' he asked.

'Me.' Draco confirmed.

Harry stood up and eyed Draco wearily. 'On their side of the war?'

Draco sighed. 'In their eyes, of course.'

Harry shook his head, ran a hand through his hair, and gave a confused laugh. 'I can't believe this. You find _Death Eaters_ places to stay in the _muggle community_?'

'For quite a sum, yes.'

Harry stared at Draco like he was crazy. 'Are you _crazy_?! Do you know how bloody stupid that is? Can you even begin to comprehend all the muggles you're putting in danger so you can have nice couches in your living room?'

'It's not as though I'm slipping Voldemort through the back entrance of a concert, Harry. These people…they're just people who were put on a path, they followed it, and it lead to my front door.'

'What a bloody naïve way of looking at the world!' Harry roared.

'The world isn't black and white, Harry, I very well know that! As should _you_! You should know that not all people on your side were good, as not all people on my side were bad! The man who says nice things to your children in the park isn't always an angel! The guy rotting in a jail cell isn't always a criminal! I'm not locking muggles up, and handing them to my father with a wand and the key! I'm helping people to have a second chance! Look at Snape, for example. What if Dumbledore had cast him away? Huh?'

Harry glowered. 'These people aren't like Snape.' he snarled.

'And how do you know that?' Draco spat back. 'Did you spend your whole time at Hogwarts with them, as I did? Did you go back to their homes and feel that if you spoke one word about you, or Dumbledore, that you would be skinned alive?'

'No.' said Harry, obstinately.

Draco sighed, and lowered his voice. 'And what about me, Harry? I was with them. For a long time, I was with them. If my parents hadn't been killed…' Draco trailed off, shaking his head. 'I'd probably be hurling hexes at the teachers without a second thought.'

'No you wouldn't.' Harry protested.

'You think you know me so well? You think you know the world so well? In the end, Harry, it's people like _you_ who are naïve.'

'What ever way you put it,' Harry said, in a low voice, 'you're putting innocent people at risk.'

Draco realised not much was getting through to Harry. 'Spice up their lives a bit, huh?'

Harry clenched his teeth and raised his wand.

'I'm sorry, I'm sorry!' cried Draco. 'It was just a fuckin joke, Harry! Nothing's going to happen to them! What do you want me to do, send stupid, misguided young people out to their deaths? Just because their parents pulled the wool over their eyes?'

'So all Death Eaters and misguided innocents, are they?' Harry asked, mockingly.

Draco sighed exasperatedly. 'No. But some can be helped. Shoved in vaguely in the right direction.'

Harry glared at Draco fiercely. 'That still doesn't explain why you were kissing Zambini.'

'Blaise?' Draco sighed. 'Blaise Zambini is…how would you explain it? He's had the wool wrapped so thickly over his eyes he can't see where he's headed, so he lets his cock think for him.'

Harry didn't smile.

'And he's misguided, and kind of foolish…and would absolutely kill me if he knew I was living with Harry Potter. After he'd killed you, of course. I didn't want him seeing you. And I also wanted to avoid _this_ conversation.'

'Keep lying, you mean.' Harry said, flatly.

'No. Just…avoiding the truth. There's a difference.' Draco said, quietly. 'I didn't want you to die. I most certainly didn't want to have this conversation. I didn't want to end what we'd only just started, and you were still asleep, he said the only way he would leave is with a kiss, he offered his cheek…and the rest is, well, history.'

'You could have just slammed the door in his face.' Harry said, coldly.

'And cause such a big commotion half the neighbours would be woken up? Have the police around because half the house was blasted away with "what looked like a shining light emitting from a stick in his hand, isn't that right, Mabel?"' Draco imitated an old lady's voice.

'You know what? Fine. Ok. That's all good and dandy. I see. I understand. The light is at the end of the tunnel.' Harry said, throwing up his hands.

Draco surveyed him. 'But?' he prompted.

'But we're through.' said Harry, a note of cool finality in his voice.

'What?' Draco choked.

'You…me…it's too…confusing. I can't be bothered with it.' said Harry.

'You can't be _bothered_?'

'That's what I said. Didn't you hear me?' Harry said.

'Well, look who's the cocky bastard now.' Draco sneered, angrily.

'That's not going to help.' Harry warned.

'I'm not trying to help!' Draco hissed. He turned away, but then he rounded on Harry. 'Since when is everything is life easy? Since when is everything free of confusion? I don't see what the fuck there is to be confused about! I want you, you want me-'

'Quite sure of yourself.' Harry said, flatly. Draco growled, and took a step towards Harry.

'I _know_ you do, so don't you dare start trying to pretend otherwise.' Draco spat. Then he tone softened, if only slightly. 'I like you a lot, Harry, and you're expecting me to throw up my hands and give you away?'

'You're expecting me to act like some kind of airhead, while you prance around being a whore?' Harry shot back.

'If that's all you're still worried about, why don't we get him over here? _You_ kiss him, and then we'll be fair and square!' Draco retorted.

'Oh, so all that stuff before about him going apeshit over seeing me was just a figure of speech?' Harry said.

'No.' Draco seethed. 'We'll dress you up different. You give him a kiss, we'll be all fine and dandy again.'

'I don't _want_ to kiss him! I, unlike _you_, don't do things like that.' Harry said heatedly.

'Well, what's it going to take, to make you stay?'

'You're probably going to have to tie me down.'

Draco laughed, without amusement. 'We can make a night of that. Handcuffs, leather, whipped cream?' he laughed.

Harry sighed and looked down at his feet. 'Basically, it's over, Draco.'

'Harry, it's hardly even begun.' Draco said, desperately.

'You think I don't know that?'

'Then why are you leaving? It was a mistake, Harry.' Draco said, painfully.

'No.' Harry said, looking up. 'This was.'

And he turned around and walked away.

o

o

o

Next chap up soon. Oh, and um…

Sorry.


	11. Autumn

A/N I'm really, truly sorry about the formatting on the previous chapter. I don't know why it did that, I think it's to do with my new computer (my old one broke, I couldn't salvage much, except for this story, yay! The fates are on my side…) but it's all fixed now! If you want, go back and re-read it. It might make more sense. I'd also like to take this chance to thank you for persevering with it! If it were me, I couldn't have read it. But you read it, gave awesome reviews…you are my sunshine.

To people who ask when I update: You know what? I never know. Sometimes I can write a good 15 pages in an hour, sometimes it takes me a week for a few paragraphs. But I try to go as fast as I can.

And to _Prose_: Thank you for pointing out my mistake! I'll change it as soon as possible.

Also, to people who asked if Harry could please stop being such a dumbass etc: Lol. He's not good with love. Hasn't had much, you know?

Hope you like this chapter.

o

o

o

The words ran through Draco's head. _A mistake, a mistake, a mistake, no, this was…_

'No!' he said angrily as he watched Harry start to walk away. He growled, ran up to him and stood in front of him.

'I won't let you go, Harry.' Draco said, fiercely.

Harry sighed. 'Don't make this hard. Don't be petty.'

'I'm not being petty! Harry, I don't think you understand. You mean…a lot to me.'

Harry rolled his eyes.

'Don't roll your eyes, I'm being serious! Listen to me, damn it! All the men in the world could stick their tongues down my throat but I'd still be aching for you.'

Harry scowled as he blushed. 'Don't be ridiculous.' he said, angrily.

'I'm not, Harry! Since that night…since your touch…fuck, you know I think about you all the time? I can't not think about you, Harry. You've taken away my capabilities of having a free life. I feel like I'm burning up every time I look at you.' Draco stared at Harry. 'I've never felt like this before, Harry.'

Harry rolled his eyes. 'How cliché.' he muttered.

'But that doesn't matter! I need you! I don't need Blaise, I don't need the hot milkman, I don't need _anyone_ except you!'

'Do you know how corny you sound right now?' Harry muttered, avoiding Draco's intense gaze.

'Don't you understand? You're keeping me together right now. Where the hell would I be without you?'

'Probably screwing the milkman.' Harry muttered.

'Brokenly.' Draco said. Harry sighed.

'It was just a kiss for you, Draco, but it's a whole book of reasons not to come anywhere near you again. You've lied to me, there's a whole past you didn't tell me about, there's a future that you're embarking on which I hardly understand or agree with…how can I forgive you?'

'Kiss me.' Draco urged.

Harry sighed angrily. 'Is that what you say to everyone?'

'No, it's what I say to you.' Draco said, his voice softening. 'I love you, Harry.'

Harry's eyes lingered on Draco's for a moment, but then he snorted. 'You don't love me. You don't know me.'

'I do. I know you, I want you and I love you.'

'You're just saying that to get me into bed.' Harry said, cynically.

'No, I love your eyes…your smile…and the fact the even when we fight there's a connection. I like waking up and knowing you're in the same proximity as me. Harry, this is more than sex, more than kissing, more than holding hands, though I like those things as much as the next man,' Draco added with a smile, 'it's about you, and wanting to _be_ with _you_, and _love_. Fuck, Harry, I _love_ you.'

'Heart out on your sleeve, huh.' Harry muttered.

'If it's the only way you'll see it.' Draco said.

'When did you become such a wimp?' Harry said softly, looking up at Draco.

'Oh, I am not a wimp.' Draco said, a feral look in his eyes.

'A sub, then?' Harry ventured.

'Only if you want.' Draco said, softly.

Harry sighed and looked down. 'I just don't think we _work_, Draco.'

'Are you kidding?' asked Draco, incredulously. 'We fit together like clockwork. We're like Yin and Yang-'

'Complete opposites, you mean?' Harry interrupted.

'But completely co-dependant.' Draco said.

Harry sighed. 'How am I supposed to believe you?' he asked, despairingly. Draco sighed, and looked around, but then he smiled, and started unbuttoning his shirt. Harry's eyes widened. 'What are you doing?'

Draco just smiled, and continued taking off his top.

'You're not going to seduce me into this, Draco!' Harry warned. Draco smiled, and turned around.

'You see?' said Draco, gesturing at his back. The huge dragon had a fist clenched to its heart, and sparkling tears in its liquid eyes, and was crooning softly. It was swaying side to side, and looked supremely like a lovesick cartoon. 'She never lies.' Draco said, softly.

Harry, acting on impulse, reached out a hand and ran it along Draco's back, and the dragon chased it along, eager for any contact with his skin. He saw Draco shiver, and he felt his heartbeat quicken.

'She was washing her mouth out when I kissed Blaise.' Draco said, softly. 'She moans like a wanton goddess when I kiss you.'

'Draco, I-'

'Don't say anything.' Draco whispered, looking anguished. 'Words complicate things.'

'I thought you said they helped the human race advanced tremendously?' Harry asked, quietly.

'They do. But sometimes words comes out and you're not thinking. Just _feeling_ can make a world of difference.'

'Listen, Draco-'

'No. _You_ listen.' Draco interrupted. 'Don't you feel it? Don't you feel that pull, that sizzle like the air between us is on fire and we're basking in the glow of electric chemistry? Like you could get as old and wrinkled and ugly as possible, but I'd still be hard for you in a second?'

'That's called _lust_, Draco.' Harry pointed out, agitatedly. 'You're in _lust_ with me.'

'Then why would I bother talking to you? Why would I bother taking you places, having you in my apartment, chatting, conversing…wouldn't I just get you drunk and fuck you without a thought?'

'Didn't you?' challenged Harry.

Draco's face fell. His eyes were like ice. 'Is that what you think?'

The anguish in Draco's voice made Harry twinge with guilt.

Harry sighed. 'I don't know what I think.'

'Well, here's what I think.' Draco said, looking angrily at Harry. 'Look at this situation. I've confessed my undying love for you. I want you. I've told you so. I'm standing in front of you, and you're completely refusing me because of what, a kiss? I kiss a guy to make him go away so as not to anger you?' Draco said angrily, his voice raising. 'So basically you're overreacting, and the only reason I can think of is because you wanted to end it and you've found your chance, with a little blowing out of proportion I can be out of your hair, is that it?'

'No.' said Harry, through gritted teeth.

'Were you thinking of running off before now? Were you planning it as you lay in bed this morning? Were you planning it when we were fucking?' Draco hissed.

'There, you see? You just called it "fucking".' Harry said, stonily.

'It's only "making love" if the other believes it too.' Draco said angrily. 'And from the signals I'm getting, I'm feeling like a fucking whore, but with empty pockets.'

'What, you want me to pay you?' Harry demanded.

'If that's all you thought I was. An empty whore.' Draco spat.

'You know I don't think that.' Harry growled.

'Then why do I feel like that's what you're saying?' asked Draco.

'Because you're confused.' Harry said.

'See? I told you words confuse things.' Draco muttered.

'They can help sometimes. Clear things up.' Harry said.

Draco sighed. 'Not like this. Not when everything is weighing down and all I really want is for it to be you and me and nothing else, because nothing else matters when I'm with you.'

Harry looked at Draco. 'Now I feel like I'm a drug. You're using me to escape from life.'

Draco smiled. 'I'm addicted.' he said, quietly.

'I don't want to be your distraction, Draco.' Harry said, in a low voice.

'Then be my life.' Draco urged. 'We'll have more fun than any other couple ever had in the history of the universe.'

The corner of Harry's mouth twitched. 'Really?'

Draco's eyes filled Harry's with warmth. 'And truly.' Draco murmured.

Harry hesitated before giving a small smile. 'I'll drink to that.'

Draco was shocked. 'What?'

'I said, I'll drink to that. Having fun. We will, won't we?'

It took a few moments for Draco's brain to catch up. He looked at Harry's smile, and he couldn't help it. He grinned.

o

o

o

'No, Draco, I will _not_ dance with you.'

'Why not?'

'Because I can't.' Harry protested.

'Bullshit.' Draco said, jovially. 'You're a wet dream personified when you shake your groove thing.'

Harry spluttered. 'When I _shake my groove thing_?'

Draco grinned. 'Uh huh.'

'No. I've had too much to drink. I'll fall over.'

'If you can say you've had too much to drink, then it isn't true.' Draco said.

'Or maybe I'm just sensible?' Harry put in, smiling.

'Don't protest,' said Draco, hauling Harry up from the couch where they'd been enjoying the rest of the bottle of dodgy looking alcohol that one of Draco's friends had left behind into the dark hours of the night. Draco was in as ecstatic mood. Just a few hours ago, he'd been faced with the consequences of never seeing Harry again, but now…well. Now everything was just dandy. 'Just dance.' he said, slinging his arms around Harry's neck.

'There's no music.' Harry murmured.

'We can make our own.' Draco murmured back, sliding his hands down Harry till he hands reached Harry's hips. He brought them forward, and put his arms around the small of Harry's back. Harry gave a small smile, and brought his arms around Draco's neck.

'And how do you suppose we go about that?' he asked, softly.

'Well, music's like making love, isn't it?' Draco asked with a small smile.

Harry rolled his eyes, but was highly amused. 'If you say so.'

'Well,' said Draco, smirking, 'If we keep up a steady rhythm with our hips,' Draco began making small, methodic thrusting movements with his hips, 'and use our begs as the voice,' he murmured, 'our gasps as the back up, and our groans as the bass…'

'Then we'd be the hottest band in town.' Harry said, his mouth twitching.

Draco grinned. 'By far. Might be a bit like live porn, though…'

Harry grinned too. 'And they'd watch as the great Draco Malfoy was reduced to a babbling pool of lust right before their eyes, only to look, never to have my privilege of touch…'

'Oh, you think you could do that, do you? With just your touch?' murmured Draco.

Harry gave an evil grin. 'I could have you writhing beneath me, hot and sweaty and begging for more.'

'That a promise?' Draco asked with a hot shiver.

Harry leaned in closer. 'It's a guarantee.'

This was too much for Draco. With Harry so close, talking like that, there was nothing else he could do. Harry's laughter was muffled as Draco's mouth closed on his. Harry's lips were warm and soft beneath Draco's. Draco felt frozen, drowning in the feeling, but his body seemed to have a mind of its own, and his hands came up to rest on Harry's hips, and his lips parted slightly. Harry tongue invaded his mouth, stroking hesitantly, and Draco moaned, and moved his hands around Harry's lower back, pulling him closer. It was Harry's turn to moan, and he circled his hips against Draco's, and if Draco's mouth hadn't been completely covered in Harry's he would have gasped. He felt the sweet friction between their two bodies, and as Harry brought his arms around Draco's neck and brought their bodies closer, his tongue still exploring Draco's mouth eagerly, Draco shuddered.

It was like heaven, but it was so hot it felt like hell, too.

Draco walked slightly, pushing Harry with him. He shoved Harry up against the table, pressing their hips together, his hands moving to Harry's shoulders. Harry whimpered and leaned back, and Draco felt like throwing him down on the bed and taking him. Or better yet, right there on the table.

So, um, he did.

o

o

o

'God, Draco!' Harry moaned as Draco slid into him. The tableside was digging into his back, but at that moment nothing else mattered.

'Shit.' Draco breathed, trying to still his bucking hips, for fear of hurting Harry. 'You ok? I-'

'Harder…' breathed Harry through clenched teeth, 'Damn it, Draco, harder!'

Draco's thrusts began, deep, penetrating and angled perfectly, and before long, the two were coming with hoarse cries. Draco's body relaxed on top of Harry's, and Harry gave a little giggle.

'I want a go.' he breathed. 'You up for another round later?' he said, his giggling causing Draco to wiggle, slightly, atop him.

Draco smirked, panting heavily. 'No pun intended?'

Harry giggled. 'No pun intended.'

o

o

o

Harry awoke with a groggy smile and an aching backside. He opened his eyes slowly, and looked around. Now what on Earth was he doing in Draco's bed?

Oh, yes. Right. He smiled a lazy, sated smile. He remembered.

He looked around. He was alone. He frowned. Not again.

'Morning, sunshine.' said a voice at the door. Harry looked around to see Draco in the door, carrying a tray of hot tea and what looked like biscuits (at this hour?), wearing nothing but a pair of black silk boxers and, oddly enough, red woolen socks. Harry looked closely.

'Aren't those my socks?' he asked, groggily.

'Hello to you, too. And yes, they are. I've been admiring them since you came, trying to figure out a way to pinch them.'

'I haven't been here long.'

'They're really good socks, Harry.' Draco said, bringing the tray over to the bedside table.

'Biscuits at this hour?' Harry asked, attempting to raise his eyebrow.

'Sure. Why not?' said Draco with a smile.

'I thought you weren't a morning person.'

'I'm not. Usually.'

'Well, _I'm _exhausted.'

'It's ok, I don't blame you.' said Draco, smirking. 'I wore you out last night.'

Harry grinned. 'You sure did.' he said, sitting up and lazily running his tongue over Draco's lips. Then he licked them.

'Cinnamon?' he asked, mildly surprised.

'In the tea.' Draco said.

'Ah,' said Harry, wrapping his arms around Draco's neck, 'So you're one of those try-before-you-buy type of people.'

'Don't buy a wagon without testing the wheels.'

'Did you test me out?' Harry asked, seductively.

'Yes, and I have to say,' said Draco, running his hands up and down Harry's thighs, 'That your wheels spin _fine_.' And with that he leant down to kiss Harry again. Harry giggled, and lay back on the pillows. Draco began using his tongue to play with Harry's nipple, which gave Harry the time to look out Draco's window.

'It's Autumn.' he said, vaguely. Draco sat up.

'I should probably feed her.'

Harry frowned. 'What?'

'The cat. Autumn. I should probably feed her.'

'You have a cat?' Harry asked, surprised.

'_We_ have a cat. And where is she?'

'I wasn't talking about a cat. I was talking about the season.' said Harry, pointing at the window. Outside leaves were swirling round in a gusty wind, gold and orange and amber and brown, spinning round in a whirlwind of colours.

Draco got up and returned back in a few minutes with a golden, tawny cat and a bowl of cat food, both of which he placed at the foot of the bed.

'How come I haven't seen her before?' asked Harry.

Draco shrugged. 'She's a pretty independent cat. She likes going on adventures.'

Harry nodded, and smiled. 'She's pretty.' he commented.

Draco nodded, gazing at Harry, who was back to gazing at the dancing leaves and trees outside.

'Didn't you know?' asked Draco, lying down beside Harry. Harry knew what he meant.

'Well, yeah. It's just...it's being obvious, at the moment.'

'Hmmm.' Draco sighed contentedly.

'I like Autumn.' Harry continued on softly. 'Cider and kisses and colours and gold and–'

'Sex with heroes.' Draco mumbled into Harry's ear.

'And villains.' Harry added, smiling.

'You up for it?'

'Am I ever.'

'Good. So am I.'

Harry giggled.

Ah, sweet morning glory.

o

o

o

And the reason for the title becomes apparent. Like/love/hate/despise/resent/wonder who the hell this wacked up author is? Review. I'm also open to questions you want answered if I haven't addressed them.

Also, I realise the past two chapters were short. They were supposed to be posted one after another, but all the stuff with the formatting…ugh. Look forward to longer chapters in the future.


	12. A Bet and a Wedding

Hello, everyone. Thank you for the kind reviews for the last chapter, it was embarrassingly fluffy, I know, but I wanted it to be there. Sorry for the wait for this chapter. I've been caught up watching the Australian Tennis Open. You'll notice a few of the comments have been affected. :D. Also, the whole "milkman" thing? Have you seen the Calcium Kid? Private joke.

o

o

o

_**To Mr Harry Potter,**_

_Mr and Mrs W__easley wish to invite you to the wedding of their son_

_**Ronald Bilius Weasley**_

_To_

_**Hermione Jane Granger**_

_On Saturday, the fourteenth of November at 12 Midday_

_The banquet will be held at The Weasley's Residence, the Burrow_

_We would be delighted if you wish to share this experience with a guest of your choice._

o

o

o

Harry looked up from the intricate charm on the soft paper, a golden flower that was circling around the page, and gave a small smile to man sitting opposite him at the table.

'No.' said Draco, not even looking up from the paper he was reading.

'What?' Harry asked, all too innocently.

'No. And that's final.' Draco repeated.

'You don't even know what I'm going to ask.'

'I know that you're going to ask something, don't I? And I know that the answer is no.' Draco said.

'I wasn't going-'

'If I don't kill them, they'll kill me.' Draco said, casually flicking the page.

Harry's mouth dropped open. 'How did you know?'

'How many wedding invitations do you get, Harry?'

'I suppose so. But you can see it from there?'

Draco nodded. 'I'm not a four eyes like you.' he said with a smirk.

'Fuck you.' Harry said, good-naturedly. 'So, you won't come, then?'

Draco sighed, neatly folded the paper, and scrutinized Harry carefully. 'Do you really think that would go down well?'

'Sure. Why not?' Harry asked, grinning.

'You really are dense, aren't you?'

Harry snorted. 'Look, you may not be their idea of the ideal date-'

'I can't imagine so.' Draco muttered.

'But you're who I'm with, and they just have to deal with it.' Harry continued.

'Aw, how sweet. You're willing to ruin the happiest day of their lives for me?'

'Ha ha.' Harry said, sarcastically. 'The way I figure it, they'll be too wrapped up in their own marital bliss-'

'Grotty heteros.' Draco mumbled.

'-to notice anything else.'

'You mean, like their number one childhood nemesis who grew up to be their frightfully good-looking, Death Eating, Dark Lord serving, number one enemy casually walking in hand and hand with the saviour of the wizardring world, their best buddy?' Draco teased.

'Something along those lines.' Harry said with a smile.

Draco sighed. 'I'm not going. I don't want to be there, they don't want me to be there, I hate them, they hate me…there's no reason for me to go!'

'For me to formally announce my courting of you?' Harry suggested.

'At their _wedding_? I always knew you were one to try and steal the limelight, but that's just pathetic, Harry.' Draco snorted.

'It's not going to be a big deal.' Harry insisted. 'I just thought it'd be nice if you came.'

'I think it'd be nice if I came too.' Draco said, suggestively.

'Sick bastard.' Harry murmured appreciatively. 'Look, I just think that maybe they'd be too distracted with each other to notice much. It would be a slight shock, sure, but I don't want them fretting about it _before_ the wedding-'

'Then why don't you tell them after?' suggested Draco. 'Or better yet, not tell them at all. That way I'll never have to deal with them.

Harry glared at Draco.

Draco snorted. 'You think your glaring has any effect on me? I've been suffering glares my whole life, Harry, far more blood curdling than _you_ could ever muster.'

'Oh?' asked Harry. 'But this is a I-won't-fuck-you-if-you-don't-do-what-I-say kind of glare. I don't suppose you've had one of those before?'

'You wouldn't.' Draco said, casually.

'Wouldn't what?'

'Wouldn't not fuck me.' Draco said, smirking.

'I wouldn't use double negatives, either.' Harry said. 'And why do you think that?'

'How could you resist this temptation?' Draco asked, picking up the spoon lying next to his empty cereal bowl, and proceeding to lick it in a very provocative and inappropriate manner, making soft moaning sounds as his tongue skimmed along the rim.

'By knowing that the temptation for you is far greater.' Harry said, cockily, leaning back in his chair, running his hands through his hair. 'Ooh, Harry,' he mocked in a high, girlish voice, 'Harry I _want_ you, Harry I _need_ you, Harry I like it when you _touch_ me, please Harry please Harry, Harry I _love_ you-'

Draco laughed aloud. 'Normally that would bug me, _Potter_, but since just last night it was _your_ girlish voice screaming so the whole world could hear that you "livedforthisohgodthatfeelsgoodiloveyoudracoyou'reallthatmatterstomepleasegodmerlinfuckmelikeyoumeanit", I'm less inclined to be annoyed.'

Harry tried not to blush. 'I make you beg more.' he said, rather aware he was sounding a tad petulant.

Draco appeared to consider. 'Then how is it I have you writhing beneath me moaning and gasping and pleading for more, more oft than not? Hmm?'

'Wishful thinking, I'd say.' Harry said with a smile.

'Wait, wait, wait. You're trying to tell me,' Draco said, leaning forward at the table, an incredulous smile on his face, 'that you think I'd go with you to the Weasel Mud- uh, Granger wedding, just because I like fucking you more than you like fucking me, and it would reduce me to a pile of begging gloop if you were to turn to abstinence?'

'I'm glad you're so self aware, Draco.' Harry said with a smirk.

'You're on, Potter.' Draco said, with a sneer in his voice Harry hadn't heard in a long time. 'We'll see who's left begging for more.'

Harry swallowed. 'We're actually doing this? It's actually a bet?'

'Yip.'

'So…one of us have to give in before we can have sex with each other?'

'Getting cold feet?' Draco smirked. 'All you have to do is murmur, Fuck me Draco, please, and it'll all be over.'

'You wish.' Harry replied swiftly.

'Oh, yes I do.' Draco said. 'That would be most entertaining.'

'Well, sorry to disappoint, but that's not going to happen.' Harry said.

'Ah, old Gryffindor courage, eh?'

'You bet.' Harry retorted.

'That I did, Harry. That I did.'

o

o

o

Ow.

It would be hard. Harry knew that. Living with Draco Malfoy, still having the taste of him on the tip of your tongue, the feel of him on the edge of your fingertips, the sound of his voice on the outskirts of your eardrums, his desire-flushed face on the borders of your imagination, and not be allowed to _touch_ him? Knowing all you had to do was murmur, (giving up a little of your pride, granted) and he'd be there, filling you so perfectly that nothing else mattered?

Of course it'd be hard.

Harry just didn't think it'd be so hard it _hurt_.

And yes, there was a double meaning there.

God, why did he get himself into this? Damn Gryffindor recklessness and courage. He was so _stupid_.

Not that Draco was making it any easier.

In fact, by the way he was flaunting himself around, it looked like he was having fun.

o

o

o

_God this is fun_, Draco thought with an evil smirk, sauntering seductively past Harry on the way to the couches, swinging his hips perhaps a little more than he usually did.

Harry cleared his throat. 'Aren't you going to put some clothes on?' he asked.

Draco grinned, and looked down at the towel wrapped around his lower half. 'Now why would I do that?' he asked. 'This is much more fun.'

Harry rolled his eyes. 'Bastard.'

'You know you love it.' Draco said, grinning.

'That I do.' smirked Harry.

'Then go on. Say. It. Say you want me to fuck you.' Draco urged.

'Never.'

Draco sighed, and flopped down on the couch, turning on the television. He flicked a few channels, absent-mindedly (bullshit, Harry thought) stroking the inside of his thigh.

Harry rolled his eyes. 'Two can play at that game.' he said.

'Sorry? Did you say something?' Draco asked.

'You wait.' Harry murmured. 'I'm just going to have a shower, all right?'

'No point.' said Draco, his eyes skimming over a lead singer of a band on the music channel.

'Why?' asked Harry.

'I used all the hot water.' Draco said with a smirk.

'Fuck you. When are you ever going to learn to be considerate?'

Draco took in the messy black hair and big eyes thick with dark eyeliner on the singer, sighing appreciatively. 'Never.' he said. 'Who's this band?'

Harry peered at the television. 'Greenday, I think.'

'Hmmm. I like him.' Draco said.

'What?'

'I like him.' Draco repeated.

'Who?'

'The lead singer. The main guy. That one.' Draco said, pointing.

'Why?'

Draco shrugged. 'My mind informed me of the fact.'

Harry eyed the screen with distaste. 'Oh. Didn't know you liked that kind of music.'

'Wasn't really thinking about the music, actually.' Draco said, vaguely.

'Draco!' Harry cried, scandalized.

'What?' asked Draco, in a wounded voice. 'Just because I'm fucking you doesn't mean I can't look at other guys.' he said. 'And anyway, I'm _not_ fucking you at this point in time. So I can look at whoever the hell I want. In fact,' he said, turning around and smirking evilly at Harry, 'I can _fuck_ whoever the hell I want.'

'I swear, if you come within ten feet-'

Draco laughed. 'Come. Within ten feet. Ha.' He laughed again.

'I'm serious. If. You. Dare. Fuck. Someone. Else. I. Will. Never. T-'

'Yes, yes, I know, I was kidding, you idiot.' Draco said, smiling. 'Just reassuring my ego that you're still hopelessly devoted to me.'

'I hate you.' murmured Harry affectionately.

'That's good to know.' Draco said, turning back to the screen. 'I don't think much of those other guys.' he said.

'Oh, I don't know. The one with the blond hair looks a bit like you, Draco.' Harry said with a grin.

'He does not!' howled Draco. 'I'm gorgeous.'

'And who says he isn't?' Harry replied.

Draco laughed. 'Me. And my word is law.'

'Is that so?' asked Harry, standing up. 'Well. Lock me up for life, then.'

'Mmm.' said Draco, licking his lips and looking at Harry. 'Jailbait.'

Harry frowned. 'That's disgusting.'

'Just a joke, Harry.'

Harry sighed and walked away. 'Tactless.' he murmured, heading for the shower.

o

Draco smiled to himself as he heard the bathroom door close.

'You really should listen to me more, Harry dear.' he murmured to himself.

Draco heard the sound of clothes being pulled off and chucked haphazardly over the tiled floor.

'It'll be wet.' he murmured. He heard Harry swear, and smiled.

'There won't be any towels.' he muttered, and heard Harry rampaging around the bathroom. He heard Harry give up, and turn on the shower.

'It'll be cold.' he said to himself, and within moments there was a loud crash and a resounding "_Fuck!_" from the bathroom. Draco smirked.

'You'll persevere…' he said, only half watching some female group with disinterest, 'but there's no point, because there's no shampoo left.' he said, and heard the shampoo bottle go pinging into the ground as Harry chucked it forcefully. The sound of running water stopped, and Harry stepped out of the shower.

'You decide you might as well get your shaving done; you're getting a bit of a five-o-clock shadow, now.' He said, hearing Harry squidge his way to the mirror. 'But I have since moved all the razor blades to my room, seeing as how you keep leaving them to get blunt and useless in the shower, and there's nothing for you to shave with.'

He heard Harry hit the wall with his hand in an agitated fashion.

'Maybe you'll decide to put your contact lenses in?' he asked, with a smirk. 'But you left them in my room, don't you remember?'

An audible grumble came from the bathroom.

'You think maybe you'll cut your nails? But you remember you have the cutest little habit of biting them when you're agitated or thinking of something else, and there isn't really any point.' Draco said, flicking the channel to the sports channel, where two men were having a heated game of tennis in the most indecent of short shorts. Draco raised his eyebrow approvingly.

'You realise I would have known this was going to happen all along…' Draco said, trying to figure out the insane scoring of this muggle "tennis". 'And you'll come storming out to glare at me, because that's all you can think of doing at the moment.'

The bathroom door flung open and Draco heard Harry come storming out towards him.

'Nice shower?' smirked Draco.

'Fucking wonderful.' Harry grumbled.

o

o

o

Much later on that evening, Draco yawned. 'This movie is shit.' he pointed out.

'I agree.' Harry murmured.

'Turn it off before I chuck that damn thing out the window.'

'Gladly.' said Harry, reaching over for the remote and turning off the movie.

Draco yawned again. 'I think it's bedtime for me.'

'Getting tired in your old age?' Harry teased.

'Very funny.' said Draco, standing up. 'You coming?'

Harry raised an eyebrow. 'Would that constitute begging?'

'You wish.' snorted Draco.

'You want me to sleep in the same bed as you?' asked Harry.

'Sure, why not?'

'Aren't you scared you're going to ravish me?' Harry teased.

Draco eyed Harry skeptically. 'Yeah, right.' he said.

'I'd take offence if I didn't know you worship the ground I walk on.' Harry said, contentedly.

'You're deluded.' Draco said, wandering to the bedroom, Harry following him. Draco sat down on the bed, and began taking off his shoes.

'This is going to be hard.' Harry said, lightly.

Draco smirked. 'Glad to hear it.'

'For you, I mean.' Harry continued.

Draco snorted. 'Oh? And why is that?'

Harry merely grinned, and sat down next to Draco. Draco stood up, and began taking off his pants. Harry swallowed visibly. Draco saw this, and smiled to himself, pulling off his top. He walked across the room, turning on the small lamp beside the bed and turning off the main light, making sure to exaggerate every movement. He turned around just in time to see Harry pulling off his shirt, to reveal his gorgeous, muscley, illuminated, taut, wonderful-

'Do you mind not staring at me?' Harry asked with a grin.

Draco's mouth was dry. God, Harry was fine. Everything was so smooth, so sensual, so muscled, so perfect…he was like a God. Draco pouted. It was unfair. That perfect chest, almost ridiculously gorgeous, accompanied by that cheeky grin, brilliant eyes and silky, tousled hair?

Harry gave a self-satisfied grin, and started undoing his pants.

Draco swallowed.

Shit.

Draco caught a glimpse of silk boxer shorts, and then more, and then the tiniest flicker of thigh, and then more, and as Harry revealed himself, much like an entertainer jumping out of a cake, it took all Draco could do to contain himself.

What did it matter, really? If he begged Harry to fuck him now? What would he lose? He'd be _gaining_ something. He'd be gaining _Harry_.

But then the other half of his mind reminded him. What would he lose? A Mr Harry Potter, who was driven completely insane by lust and had been reduced to begging, _pleading_ to be taken. An image came to Draco's head of Harry on his knees before him, naked and achingly hard, begging to touch, to be touched, just _something_.

Draco smirked. Oh yes. He could wait for that.

Draco slipped into bed, beneath the silky covers, and gave a contented sigh. Soon Harry joined him, with an amused frown on his face, if that was possible.

'What is it?' asked Draco.

'It's kind of weird, isn't it?'

'What is?'

'Us.' Harry said, simply.

'What about us?'

Harry smiled. 'We've hardly been together very long, and yet we've experienced what most couples go through in years.'

Draco sat up slightly and looked at Harry quizzically.

'Doubt. Angst. Jealousies. Insecurities. Hot sex. Disapprovals. Misunderstandings. Break ups. Confessions. Make up sex. Wedding invitations. Self-proclaimed celibacy.' Harry said, listing them with points of his fingers.

Draco laughed. 'Too true.' he said. 'But we're not so old we're impotent.'

'Remind me again why we're wasting that?' Harry asked with a laugh and a frown.

'Gryffindor idiocy.' said Draco.

'Ah.' said Harry, nodding. 'Can't fight that.'

'Yes.' said Draco, looking at Harry meaningfully. 'I know.'

Harry laughed again. 'That was why we always won the Quidditch.'

Draco rolled his eyes. 'That's because Gryffindors are the only ones actually thinking about the game.'

Harry sat up slightly. 'Huh?'

Draco snorted. 'Hufflepuff duffers are more worried about everything being fair, everyone being loyal, everything being _nice_ and _happy_ and generally _sickening_.' Draco said, looking like being nice in sport was something to be ashamed of. As far as he was concerned, it was. 'Plus they can't play for shit.'

'Cedric wasn't bad.' Harry pointed out.

'Yeah, and look what happened to him.' Draco snorted. Harry's eyes darkened, and Draco said quickly, 'Tactless joke, just kidding. Terrible, terrible thing.' Then he appeared to ponder for a moment. 'He was hot, he was.'

'Draco!' said Harry.

'You're right. He was a Hufflepuff. God.' Draco said. 'But if I ever had to fuck a Hufflepuff…'

'Draco…' Harry said, warningly.

'Oh come on, you have to admit he was gorgeous!'

'I wasn't thinking about that at the time!' Harry cried. 'I was thinking about the match!'

'Ah yes. Back to that.' Draco said. 'Hufflepuffs are too worried about being nice. Ravenclaws,' he said, looking at Harry meaningfully, 'are too worried about the little bits of homework they haven't done, or rather, if they spelt everything correct. Ravenclaws are too damn smart for their own good. Always thinking, thinking, thinking, never just getting into something. They have too many things on their minds.' Draco said.

'And what about Slytherins? What's your excuse for them?'

Draco laughed. 'Do you actually think any players on the Slytherin Quidditch get on because they have any talent?'

'No.' Harry said, adamantly.

'God, I had to _buy_ my way on.' Draco said, smiling.

'So you admit it!' Harry said, triumphantly.

'Well, yes.' Draco said with a small smile. 'But I didn't do it for the game, Harry.'

Harry frowned.

'Oh, don't get me wrong, I _love_ Quidditch, it was fantastic. And I practiced at all hours, I wanted to _win_, of course.'

'But?'

Draco smiled. 'But once you get out there, all you can see is all those Quidditch toned guys, their hair slick with sweat, their toned thigh muscles gripping their broomsticks, riding them like there's no tomorrow, their hands in fucking _leather gloves!_' Draco said, his voice almost hoarse. 'I got a fucking _fetish_ with those gloves, I'm telling you.'

Harry's mouth opened and closed, opened and closed. 'You…you were thinking about the guys when we were playing?'

'Why do you think you always saw the Snitch before me? Because I wasn't looking at that idiotic piece of shit with wings. Why would I? Quidditch guys, Harry, are among the hottest in the world.'

Harry laughed. 'Crabbe and Goyle included?'

Draco's face scrunched up. 'Nah. They were just good at hitting things.'

'There weren't that many hot guys, Draco. I think you're letting your imagination run wild.' Harry said.

'Were you looking?' demanded Draco. 'When you played Quidditch, you were still innocent, straight, and naïve.' Suddenly, Draco salivated more. 'And the showers afterwards…'

'Draco!' Harry said, swatting Draco indignantly.

'Oh, come on. There were boys' showers, and girls' showers, to stop anything from "happening" afterwards.' Draco snorted. 'How much fucking stupider can you get?' Draco said, shaking his head. 'Some of the best experiences in there, I can tell you.'

'With Blaise?' Harry shot.

'As a matter of fact, yes.' Draco said, lightly.

'He wasn't even on the Quidditch team.' Harry said, angrily.

'You think that stopped me? God, Harry, if you had been in Slytherin…' Draco trailed away, and then ran his eyes appreciatively over Harry's chest. 'God, I shouldn't be thinking about this now.' Draco groaned, getting out of bed.

'Where are you going?' asked Harry, sharply.

'To have a shower.' Draco said.

Harry smirked. 'It'll be cold.'

Draco looked at Harry. 'I'm counting on it.' he muttered.

o

o

o

Harry looked up from his position at the breakfast table to see Draco wandering in, looking disgruntled and infuriated.

'Good morning.' Harry said, cheerfully, taking a bite of his toast.

'Says who?' shot Draco, venomously, hurling himself down on the chair opposite Harry, scowling petulantly. Harry grinned.

'The sun and the soft breeze and the beautiful leaves-'

'Well, fuck them.' Draco interrupted moodily.

'And why are you in such a bad mood?' Harry asked, raising an eyebrow.

'Because my boyfriend is being a scroogey bastard and holding out on me.' Draco grumbled.

'And whose fault is that?' Harry leered.

'Yours.' Draco spat. 'For not having begged me already.'

Harry grinned wider. 'A Gryffindor never gives up.'

'Never ever?' Draco asked.

'Never ever ever.' Harry said, adamantly.

'I'll prove you wrong.' said Draco, standing up and staggering to the kitchen. 'I'll prove you wrong, I swear I will.'

Harry just laughed. He took a sip of his tea, and cleared his throat. 'I thought I'd go into town today, get myself a tux for Ron and Hermione's wedding.' he called.

Draco turned around and stared a Harry. 'A tux?'

Harry nodded. 'Why not?'

'Aren't you going to wear dress robes?'

Harry snorted. 'The last time I had a decent pair of dress robes was probably in fourth year.'

'They weren't decent.' Draco shot.

Harry nodded. 'Tell me about it.' He muttered. 'Well, anyway, I don't particularly like dress robes, and I'm sure Arthur would be very fascinated with a tuxedo, he loves muggle things, you know.'

Draco cringed. 'Wonderful.' he said, turning around and turning on the kettle.

'You can't deny muggle things can be innovative and very helpful.' Harry pointed out.

Draco shrugged. 'Sure I could.' he said, simply. 'But I won't.' he added. 'I find muggles are more aware of their outer appearances that wizards.'

'Aye?' Harry asked.

'Muggles have the most wonderful products.' Draco said, smiling a little.

'Wizards have spells, Draco.' Harry said.

'Yeah, but who can be bothered wrapping your tongue around some ridiculous Latin word when all you have to do is stick your fingers in some muggle gunk?'

'You're from a wizardring family, right?'

'No, I'm a mudblood.' Draco said, sarcastically. Harry rolled his eyes.

'Well, weren't you like…brought up around Latin?'

'Yeah, but with muggle shit there's no risk of ending up with a buffalo on your head.'

Harry smiled. 'I suppose not. So, anyway, I might go into town. You coming? We could go shopping and get a coffee or something.'

Draco smiled. 'I like coffee.'

Harry smiled back. 'I know.'

Draco sighed. 'I'm going to see Blaise today, but thanks for the offer.' he said, and as the kettle boiled, he poured himself a cup of tea.

Harry's eyes narrowed. 'Why are you going to see Blaise?' he asked, carefully. Draco came over and sat down opposite him, blowing on his tea carefully.

'Well, I sent him away, but he still wants business, and he's still willing to pay.'

'I'm still not sure what exactly it is you _do_, Draco.' Harry said, standing up. 'It doesn't seem very clear to me.'

'Look, lets just say I run errands for Death Eaters.' Draco said, looking down at his tea.

'Isn't that considered being on the "other side"'? Harry asked, incredulous.

Draco shrugged. 'Not now. We've won.'

'You're helping the survivors!' Harry cried.

Draco shrugged again. 'They're not going to do anything. There's none of the biggies left, just the harmless flirts. All they need are lives. I can give them that.'

'Being on our side meant you were supposed to be taking them away, Draco.' Harry said.

'Well, it seems to me that "evil" and "bad" and the "other side" consist of killing people when they don't need or want to be killed, so if I were just to slaughter them, wouldn't that kind of be defeating the point?' Draco asked.

'But you don't have to _help_ them.' Harry said.

Draco examined a fingernail. 'No, I don't. But I do anyway.' Draco sighed. 'Sit down, will you?'

Harry sat down. 'They'll run out.' he said. 'They probably have already. You need to find yourself a proper job, Draco.' Harry said in a pained voice.

'Hmm, now what kind of job is out there for a guy like me? No qualifications at all, but cocky, brazen, good looking, and can handle abuse and pain…' Draco gave a mock grin. 'I know, prostitution!'

'That's not funny, Draco.' Harry said through gritted teeth.

'Well what about _you_, hmm? Do _you_ have a job?' Draco asked.

'No, not yet.' said Harry.

'Well, how about this. We both find jobs at the same time. Maybe even similar ones. Happy?' asked Draco.

'No.' said Harry. 'You'll have trouble finding a job.'

'I'm aware of the fact, thank you.' Draco said. 'Look, sometime we'll sit down, and we'll plan and sort and everything will be fine and dandy, all right?'

Harry rolled his eyes. 'You need to think about it first.'

Draco sighed. 'Doesn't Granger run a library of some sort?'

'Uh, yeah. She's the Head of…some wizardring royal association library thing.' Harry said.

'The Royal Wizard Library Association of London? Or the Royal Wizard Library of London?' Draco asked.

Harry frowned. 'That sounds about right.' He took a sip of tea. 'Both, I think.'

'_Both_?' asked Draco.

Harry nodded. 'She's a busy woman.'

'Well, why don't we just get jobs there, after we tell her about us?' Draco asked. 'You're her friend, she could slip us in easy.'

'You want to work in a library? _Hermione's_ library?' Harry asked, skeptically.

'Better than taking it up the arse from old guys drugged up on viagra.' Draco murmured.

Harry winced. 'God, didn't need the graphic detail.'

'Well, at least _ask_ Granger if there are any places? _Anywhere_? And she, at least, knows we're capable. She knows who we are.' Draco said.

'And you're putting that on as a pro?' Harry asked.

'She beat me at the NEWTS with the skin of her teeth, Potter. She know I'm competent enough.' Draco said.

'Yeah, and a Dark Wizard.' Harry pointed out.

'She trusts you, doesn't she? She'll realise you've made the right decision about me. Once she knows we're together, we need jobs, we're competent…it'll all slip into place.'

Harry paused. 'That's not a bad idea, actually.'

Draco shrugged. 'I'm brilliant. What can I say.'

Harry smiled. 'Ok.'

'Good. Problem solved.'

'Hardly.' Harry said, frowning a little. 'But it'll do as a starting plan.'

Draco nodded. 'Good. Everything's good.'

Harry shook his head.

'What? There's more?' Draco asked, incredulously.

'I don't want you going and seeing Blaise today.'

Draco sighed impatiently and rolled his eyes. 'And why is that.' he asked, flatly, knowing he was going to get an answer whether he asked or not.

'Come on. You're gorgeous. He's gorgeous,' Harry added quickly, trying to ignore Draco's raising eyebrow, 'You're former lovers, he's very definitely interested, he's flirty, he's brazen…and you're, as far as I can tell, horny as hell.'

'Yeah, and I'm not getting anything from you.'

Harry ground his teeth. 'Exactly. So, no. You're not going and seeing him today.'

Draco rolled his eyes. 'It's sweet, Harry, that you love me so much you feel the need to _boss me around_,' he said, glaring at Harry, 'but I'm fine. I'm _not_ going to fuck him, ok?' he said, with a small smile.

'I just…don't want you to put yourself in a situation where you're tempted.' Harry said, carefully.

'Tempted? Are you trying to tell me something here?' Draco asked.

'No.' said Harry, evenly. 'I'm saying what I'm saying.'

'Look, Harry. I have a _boyfriend_, in case you haven't noticed-'

'That didn't stop you last time.' Harry said.

Draco looked like he was going to retort, but he forced himself the breathe. Just breathe, Draco, breathe. In, out. In, out. Calm.

Harry sighed. 'Sorry. I…I didn't mean that.'

'Good.' Draco said, evenly. 'I am not planning on having sex with someone who is in need of my help, even if they are a former boyfriend, because at the moment I have a boyfriend, even if all we do together is argue.'

Harry smiled. 'That's good to know.'

'So I can go?'

Harry smiled. 'No. Of course not. What do you think I am, stupid?'

'Harry…' Draco said, in an agitated fashion.

'Just because you aren't _planning_ it doesn't mean it isn't going to happen.' Harry said.

'Listen to me, Harry. I. Am. Not. Going. To. Fuck. Him.' Draco bit out.

'Well, I don't want him to fuck you, either. Or kiss you. Or touch you. Or anything!'

'Nothing is going to happen! God, I'm getting so sick of these arguments!'

'You're sitting there. It's warm, it's cozy, he's very good looking, you haven't done _anything_ in what seems like forever, suddenly he's on you, whispering "for old time's sake", kissing you, t-'

'You thought about this a lot, haven't you?' Draco interrupted.

'I don't want to lose you.'

Draco spluttered. 'Lose me? To _him_?' Draco laughed, and put his hand over Harry's. 'Trust me, Harry. I ain't giving you up.' He said, and winked. 'You give _way_ too good head to let you go.'

Harry growled. 'That's not funny.'

'I'm not kidding. You're brilliant!'

'Draco…' Harry said, angrily.

'Ok, ok, so there are other reasons. But Harry?'

'Yeah?'

'Stop being so damn insecure. I want you, just you, and I'm going to have you, just you, whether you like it or not. And you will.' said Draco, and stood up. 'I'll see you later. Maybe you can parade around for me in your nice new outfits?' and with that, Draco disappeared swiftly out the door.

o

o

o

Harry wandered through shops in the crowded streets, running his fingers over the expensive material of many items of clothing, his mind not really on the shopping.

He was more concerned about the fact that his boyfriend was probably seriously considering cheating on him.

Or rather, had just finished it.

No one was having better sex than the sex Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini were having in Harry Potter's mind right then.

Harry winced.

'You don't like the fabric, sir?' a needy shop assistant inquired.

Harry waved a hand. 'No, it's fine.' he said, distractedly.

'Would you like to try one on, then? What size are you?'

Harry turned and looked at the shop assistant, who was shifting from one foot to the other in an agitated fashion. Harry frowned. There was no need for that; there was no one else in the shop.

'Um…I don't know.' Harry confessed.

'You don't know?' the shop assistant rolled her eyes. 'Well, I'd say,' she said, scanning Harry carefully, 'we should start about…here.' she said, choosing one of the suits.

'Great. I'll take it.' said Harry.

'But sir, aren't you going to try it on? It might not fit. We also do tailored suits-'

'It's fine.' Harry interrupted. 'Really.'

'Well, if you're sure.' she said, reluctantly. 'How about ties to go with it, sir? We have a range of colours and styles…'

Harry sighed. This was going to be a long trip.

'…and a range of shirts would be good, depending on how dressed up or down you want to be…we have ranges of colours, too, to make the outfits more individual…'

An expensive trip, too.

'….sitting down, the trouser leg can ride up, so we also stock these 100 woolen socks, very warm and thick, which come in colours to match the shirt and tie you have chosen…'

Fuck, Harry had never felt gayer.

'Sir? Is there a problem?' asked the shop assistant worriedly, catching the look on Harry's face.

'No. Not at all.' said Harry.

'Well, that's good. But if there was, it could be because of the cool winter air coming in, I know it's only Autumn but the breezes are coming…that's why we sell these gorgeous scarves, perfectly crafted, great as a fashion accessory in summer, but also help to keep warm in winter, all in matching colours, of course…'

o

o

o

Harry almost fell face first into the floor, tripping over the ridiculous number of bags he was trying to force through the door to the apartment. He was sure he didn't really need all these things, but then again, he didn't need to see one more second of that shop assistant than he absolutely had to. She drove him barmy, with all her upselling and suggestions and remarks…God, why couldn't people just leave each other alone?

Hmm. Harry realised he was perhaps a tad on the antisocial side.

He hauled himself into the lounge, and brought the bags up begrudgingly to sit on the table. He gave a big sigh, and out of the corner of his eyes saw a blond mop of hair over the top of the couch.

'Oh.' he said. 'You're here.'

Draco turned around. 'Harry. You're back. Soon.' he said, almost nervously.

Harry frowned. 'Well, I don't much enjoy shopping.'

Draco swallowed. 'No.' he agreed. 'Um…shit.'

'Shit?' Harry questioned.

'Would you do something for me, and not ask me about it until later when I can explain it to you properly?' asked Draco.

Harry frowned. 'Depends what it is.'

'Leave. Now. Please.' Draco said.

Harry gave a confused snort. 'What? Why?'

'He's here.' hissed Draco. 'In this house. It'd be good if you left.'

'He's _here_?' repeated Harry, incredulous.

'Yes. It was easier. It sounds bad, but we'll talk later, ok? Please, go before he sees you.' Draco pleaded.

'God, now I feel like _I'm_ your secret boyfriend.' Harry hissed.

'Who's your secret boyfriend?' a voice asked. Draco flinched, and saw Blaise standing in the doorway of the bathroom. Draco sucked in a breath.

'Ah, Blaise, this is-'

'Him? The one and only? The gorgeous, shagalicious, fucking sexy, wonderful, perfect, insatiable Draco Malfoy's boyfriend?' Blaise asked, grinning.

Draco nodded. 'Uh huh. That's him.'

Blaise snorted, then cocked his head. 'You know, he looks uncannily like-'

'Yes, I know! Isn't it strange? I only noticed a few days ago.' Draco interrupted loudly. 'But Blaise, really, you should be going. We'll talk another time, ok?'

Blaise continued scrutinizing Harry, his eyes narrowed. 'Strange.' he murmured. Then he turned to Draco. 'Kicking me out, hmm? How about a kiss for the road?' he asked.

'I don't think so.' Harry said, firmly.

Blaise turned and looked at him. 'You want one?'

'I'm fine, thanks.' Harry said.

'Don't know what you're missing.' he said. 'Well, alright. I'll see you later, then, Draco.' Blaise murmured, with a wink.

Harry clenched his teeth. Blaise walked to the door, then paused.

'Is he a wizard?' he asked.

'Should you be asking that question?' Draco asked.

'Ah, he is.' Blaise said with a smile. 'Good.' He turned around to face Harry, removed a card from his pocket, and threw it at Harry. Harry instinctively caught it. He looked down at it. It had Blaise's name, address, phone number, and, uh, other details. 'For when you tire of this one.' Blaise said with a nod towards Draco. Then, with a wink and a crack, he was gone.

Draco breathed a sigh of relief. 'Phew.' He said.

'Why was he here?' Harry asked.

Draco shrugged. 'He hasn't seen the place. I was in my element. I'm not going to have an argument with you, Harry Potter.'

Harry breathed in and out. 'Ok.' he said, evenly.

'Now, show me what you bought.'

o

o

o

'A _scarf_?' choked Draco through his laughter. 'Oh, Harry, I've taught you well.'

Harry blushed. 'She said it would keep me warm.' he said, wrapping it around his neck.

'Outwitted by a shop assistant. Nice.' said Draco. 'Although I must say,' he said, cocking his head, 'it does look rather fetching on you.' Draco said with a smile.

'Do you think?' asked Harry, smiling at little.

'But I think a sign around your neck saying "I'm homosexual and flaunting it" would serve the same purpose.' laughed Draco.

'But this was specially designed and crafted to-'

'No! Save me from the shop assistant rant!' Draco cried in mock terror.

Harry gave an embarrassed smile. 'Sorry.' he murmured. Then he looked down at himself. 'Does it really look that gay?'

Draco smirked. 'Perfectly.'

Harry sighed. 'Oh well.'

'Is that a problem for you?' asked Draco.

Harry smiled. 'No.' he said, lightly.

'Good.' Draco said. He surveyed Harry again. 'You know, I think that scarf would go with almost anything. In fact,' he said, smirking, 'I think it would go with nothing.'

'Draco!' said Harry, pretending to be scandalized. 'A civilized man such as yourself shouldn't say such things.'

'What, in front of a lady?' teased Draco.

'You wish.' Harry said.

Draco winced. 'Not really. Would defy the whole purpose of being gay.'

Harry pretended to ponder. 'I guess so.'

Draco smiled. 'So? Are we going to have a fashion parade?'

'This is good enough, isn't it?' Harry said, gesturing to the scarf.

'Oh, no. I want to see the whole outfit!' pouted Draco. Then he frowned. 'You're not going to wear the scarf to the wedding, are you?'

Harry grinned. 'Maybe.'

'God, I'd love to see the photos if you do. Everyone cringing.' Draco laughed.

'Hey! I thought you said you liked it!'

'I do, I do,' Draco assured him, 'but let's just say it's an…acquired taste.' he said. 'Plus, a scarf and a tuxedo? God, call the fashion police.'

Harry laughed. 'I get your meaning.'

'So? Are you going to flaunt yourself? Show me what you're made of?' Draco urged.

Harry tugged at his lower lip with his teeth, and then he grinned. 'Why the hell not?' he said, rolling his eyes at Draco's gleeful smile.

'Brilliant!' Draco said, clapping his hands together. 'Well, go on. Get to it!'

Harry shivered. 'Gotta love it when you're the dominant one.' he murmured.

Draco narrowed his eyes playfully. 'You can't fool me, Potter. I'm not falling for that.'

Harry grinned. 'Can't blame me for trying.' he said, and took all his bags off with him to his room.

Draco grinned. And kept grinning, even when the door slammed shut. Even when he heard Harry falling over and cursing. Even when there was an abundance of muttering and swearing.

Then he sighed. Gotta love him.

After what seemed like an almost ridiculously long time, during which Draco counted the freckles on his arms 47 times (none, of course, he was perfect), Harry finally stepped out.

'So? What do you think?' Harry asked, smoothing down the front. 'It feels like it's a bit tight at the elbows, but you get that.'

Draco nodded mutely.

'What do you think? Do you like it?' Harry pressed.

Draco couldn't think.

God, he was wonderful. _Wonderful_.

Lovely, black material, perfectly matched with Harry's hair. Soft, crisp white shirt. Perfect oval buttons. And…

'_Tails_?' screeched Draco.

Harry smiled nervously. 'Yeah.'

'Lucky bastard. I love tails.'

Harry frowned. 'You do?'

Draco nodded emphatically.

Harry shook his head. 'God, you're so unpredictable. I never know what's in with you. I thought you'd kill me.'

'You must have tried on a million. Where did you go?' pressed Draco.

'Um…' said Harry, smiling guilty.

'Oh, let me guess. You don't know?' asked Draco, rolling his eyes.

'Nope. Sorry. First one I tried on. Ah, actually…I didn't try it on.'

'You didn't?' asked Draco, aghast. 'Harry Potter, you are _hopeless_.'

Harry smiled. 'Gotta love it, though, huh?'

Draco sighed and smiled. 'Gotta love it.' he murmured. 'Well, come on.' He urged.

'Come on what?' asked Harry.

'This is a fashion show! Strut, Harry, strut! It's a catwalk, damnit.' Draco said, laughing.

Harry rolled his eyes and laughed. 'I feel ridiculous.'

'Good. So you should.' Draco reached over for the remote to the stereo, and turned on some music. Strong beat, good melody, sexy sounds. 'Move, Harry, move.' Draco urged.

Harry giggled, in a sort of manly way, and walked to his doorway. He spun around, and began strutting towards Draco, his feet coming into contact with the floor perfectly on the beats.

'Vonderful, 'Arry, vonderful!' Draco called in an accent, he wasn't quite sure which, just as long as it was an accent. Probably part Russian, part French. Hell, he didn't care! Harry Potter was strutting for him, his mind wasn't working!

Harry stopped a few inches away from Draco, and began making poses.

'Hell yeah, Harry!' Draco said, grinning.

Harry leaned to the side, a poker face. Then he put his hand to his chin, thoughtfully. Then he leaned forward, and ran his tongue over his top lip provocatively, staring straight into Draco's eyes. Draco swallowed.

'Does celibacy include kissing?' he murmured. Harry grinned, and sat down on Draco's lap. He began circling his hips and jiggling his body, under the guise of dancing to the music.

'Fucking dick tease.' Draco said, hoarsely. Harry grinned, got up, and began strutting away. He stopped just at his door, and threw a look behind him at Draco, haughtily. He ran his fingers down his thigh, smirked, and slammed the door behind him as he disappeared.

Draco didn't know whether to laugh or cry.

He had his cake.

But damnit, he wanted to eat it too.

o

o

o

A few weeks later, the morning of the Granger/Weasley wedding dawned bright and clear, with a crisp wind licking at the exposed skin of the inhabitants of the day. Harry Potter, more sexually frustrated than he had ever been in his whole life, slipped into his smooth tuxedo, picking at invisible bits of grit and fluff on the shoulders. He surveyed his reflection, and (very unmodestly) surmised that really, he should be getting some.

"Getting some." Quote unquote.

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair, and winced when it came into contact with a whole lot of sticky goo.

No, ladies and gentleman. It was hair product. Draco had convinced him of its benefits, but really, Harry couldn't tell the difference. His hair was either forced messy, or messy messy. And one of them was free. Rocket science?

Harry didn't think so either.

He took one last look at himself, and then tiptoed into Draco's room, where the blond was sleeping peacefully. They had since decided to sleep in separate beds. They knew one of them was bound to crack.

Harry was bound to crack anyway. He was trying, though.

'Psst,' Harry said, shaking Draco softly. 'Draco?'

Draco stiffened, then snuggled, then smiled. 'Fuck off.' he murmured.

'Good morning to you too.' Harry said.

'Whadya want?' Draco said, burrowing his head into the pillow.

'I'm going now.' Harry said.

'Goodbye.' Draco murmured.

'To the wedding. Ron and Hermione's. Just so you remembered.' Harry continued.

'Have fun.' Draco whispered. Then one of his eyes opened slightly. 'Not too much fun, mind you.' he said, warningly.

Harry laughed softly. 'Alright. I won't have too much fun.'

'No Stag Party remembrance moments.' Draco murmured.

'Ron didn't have a stag party.' Harry said.

Draco snorted. 'Fucking loser.'

'Draco…'

'Yeah, yeah. Bye.'

'Sweet dreams, my sleeping angel.' Harry whispered.

'Fuck off.'

o

o

o

'We are gathered here today,' read the (wizard marriage man? bond-maker person? random intruder? Harry didn't know what to call him) man, gazing around at the scene in front of him, 'to witness the betrothal of Ron Bilius Weasley, and Hermione Jane Granger.'

Hermione, beneath her flowery white veil, gave a small smile to Ron. Ron nervously adjusted his large bowtie, which seemed to be getting larger every minute (Harry strongly suspected it had something to do with the smirking looks the twins were sporting from the back row), and gave a nervous smile back.

Harry gazed at his two friends. Hermione was dressed in a simple, but pretty virgin-white muggle wedding dress (Harry snorted, yeah right), with a small veil clipped onto the flowers on her bun. There were little white roses hovering at the bottom of Hermione's dress, which seemed to be floating there of their own accord. They probably were.

Ron was dressed in old dress robes, worn in at the joints, but still looking rather nice. He had decided to wear a bow tie, too. At the beginning of the sermon it had been a silvery colour, but now as it grew, threatening to engulf Ron's face, it seemed to be taking on a reddish tinge, with little yellow polka dots that could be seen just out of the corner of your eye.

But the clothes they were wearing seemed to be the furthermost thing from Hermione and Ron's minds, as they gazed into each other's eyes in the large gardens of the Burrow, with the guests looking affectionately on, as the drinks refilled themselves. Mrs Weasley had obviously gone to a lot of trouble to make the place look respectable, with flowers and trimmed grass, and a noticeable (only if you'd been there before) absence of garden gnomes. The place looked very pretty in the Autumn wind. Harry had wondered why they chose Autumn. Harry had mentioned it to Hermione, and Hermione had said with a laugh that she might not fit into her wedding dress by the summer! Harry caught her drift. The baby would be starting to make its mark by then.

Suddenly the area around Ron and Hermione filled with blue light, and as the (marriageywizardybondy) man waved his wand, two glittering rings rose up into the air, and fitted themselves onto Ron and Hermione's fingers. They blue glow became faint, and slowly disappeared.

'The bonding process is complete. I know pronounce you husband and wife.' said the man with a smile.

Ron grinned, and without being asked, leant down to kiss Hermione. Hermione turned beet red, obviously not used to displays of affection in public, especially in front of her parents, but kissed Ron back enthusiastically nonetheless.

Harry tried to sustain a laugh as he heard Draco's voice in his head saying in a disgusted manner, _Grotty heteros._

o

o

o

The reception afterwards was rather nice, Harry concluded. The happy couple had decided to have it at the Burrow, same as the wedding, which left Mrs Weasley in charge of the cooking. Harry thought she had done quite a good job, and as she bustled around, tense but cheerful, Harry congratulated her on a fantastic meal.

Mrs Weasley beamed.

'Why thank you, Harry.' she said, smiling up at Harry, her rosy cheeks perhaps a tad more flushed than they had been a second ago. 'You're looking very handsome, tonight, Harry.' she said, giving Harry an approving look. 'But didn't you see the invitation? It said you could bring a guest. Surely you didn't come on your own?'

Harry shrugged and gave an apologetic smile. 'Still your favourite bachelor, Mrs Weasley, I'm afraid.' Harry said, imagining Draco's snarl.

'Oh.' Said Mrs Weasley, seemingly quite taken aback. 'Oh, well I'm sure you'll find someone soon enough.' She beamed again. 'You know, Ginerva's just broken up with her boyfriend, perhaps I could…?'

Harry gave another apologetic smile. 'Sorry, Mrs Weasley, but I'm not really interested in that department.'

Mrs Weasley bristled. 'Ginerva's a very nice girl, Harry-'

'Girl, yes.' Harry said.

'W-what?'

'Hello, Harry!' said Ron's voice, clapping Harry on the shoulder from behind.

'Hey, Ron!' said Harry, smiling. 'Uh…congratulations!'

Ron beamed. 'Thanks, man, thanks.' Then he lowered his voice, and spoke quietly to Harry. 'Could I talk to you for a moment?'

'Uh, sure.' Said Harry with an inquisitive frown. 'Mrs Weasley, could you excuse us?'

'Oh no. You tell me what's wrong with Ginerva.' Mrs Weasley said, indignantly.

'What's wrong with Ginny?' asked Ron, worriedly.

'Nothing.' Harry said, quickly. 'Just…your Mum was trying to set me up with her.'

Ron looked at Harry's cringe, then back at Mrs Weasley, and burst out laughing.

'What's so funny?' asked Mrs Weasley.

'I don't think Harry's interested in that department, Mum.' Ron said.

'That's exactly what Harry said! So what is it you're…' her voice trailed away. 'Oh.' she said, her mouth going into a prominent 'O' shape, and she looked up at Harry. 'Ginny's a nice girl, but she's a nice _girl_, is that it?'

Harry gave an apologetic smile. 'Yeah. Sorry.' he said.

Mrs Weasley sighed. 'That's ok.' she grumbled. 'All the good ones only want to be with each other.' she said, starting to turn away. 'Can't see what's wrong with a nice, healthy, wholesome girl, probably do them some good…' and she wandered off to greet some others.

'Sorry about her.' said Ron, with a nervous smile.

Harry waved a hand. 'It's fine. So, what was it you wanted to talk to me about?'

Ron looked around, and leaned closer. 'Listen, mate. I'm really sorry about not picking you. Honestly, you would have been my first choice, but what with having so many brothers and-'

'Hang on.' Harry interrupted. 'What?'

'For best man.' said Ron. 'Sorry we didn't have one, if we did, you'd have been it, mate, but we just figured there were so many people who'd be offended if it wasn't them, and Mum probably wanted-'

'Listen, it's fine, mate. Don't worry about it.' Harry said with a smile. 'I'm sick of responsibility, anyway. It's good, cruising.'

Ron beamed. 'Thanks, Harry.' he said.

'So, where's the wife, then? Tired of her already?' Harry teased.

Ron gestured behind him. 'Nah, she's over there, talking to Ginny. She's just had a big break up with her boyfriend-'

'So I've heard.' Harry murmured.

Ron laughed. 'God, I can't believe Mum, aye? As if it isn't bloody obvious.'

Harry looked affronted. 'Am I really such a flaming homo?'

'You're the best dressed here by far, Harry.'

'And that makes me gay?' Harry asked, incredulously.

'Well, I would like to say no, but…yes.' Said Ron, smiling. 'Nice suit, good hair, smooth skin-'

'If you're trying to hit on me, Ron, sorry, but it's not working.' Harry teased.

'Very funny.' said Ron, his cheeks going slightly red. Harry knew Ron would probably never be completely at ease with those kinds of jokes anymore. Ron looked over his shoulder, and Harry saw Hermione walking towards them, smiling.

'Hello, Harry.' she said.

'Hello, Hermione.' Harry said, smiling. 'Congratulations.'

Hermione laughed. 'Thank you, Harry.' she said, putting an arm around Ron.

'It's nice to see you.' Harry said.

'And it's nice to see a man who doesn't instantly look at my cleavage!' Hermione laughed.

'Not that there's anything wrong with it.' Harry assured her with a teasing smile.

'If you're quite done discussing my wife's breasts?' Ron said, pompously.

'Better late than never, aye?' Harry said.

Hermione nodded. 'So how are you?' she asked.

'I'm good. Yeah.' Harry said, nodding. 'This is a really lovely wedding.'

Hermione smiled. 'Thank you. And how's Draco?' she asked, smoothly, her face staying the same. Cut straight to the chase, Hermione did.

'He's…uh. Good.' Harry said, uncomfortably.

'How's it been living with him?' asked Ron uncertainly.

'Um, alright.' said Harry. 'I don't see much of him.' he said, quickly. 'I mean, of course I see him sometimes, because he lives there, and he uses the shower and things,' Harry said, swallowing, _bad topic, bad topic, bad topic, God, please don't let me blush_, 'but other than that, um…yeah.' Harry finished lamely.

'Anything to report back?' asked Ron.

'We'll have dinner sometime, and I'll tell you all about it.' Harry said.

Ron smiled and nodded, but Hermione looked at Harry thoughtfully, as if she was searching for something. Somewhere in Harry's eyes, it seemed, she found it, and she gave a sigh.

'Why don't you invite Draco too, then, hm?' she asked, resignedly.

'What?' spluttered Ron.

'You're like a book, Harry.' said Hermione. 'You're with him, aren't you?'

Harry shuffled nervously. 'No.' he said, meekly.

'God, Hermione, what would give you such an idea?' Ron asked, staring at his wife.

'He's here alone, he's homosexual and living with a very good looking homosexual man, he started talking about Draco in the shower for who knows what reason, blushed and changed the subject-'

'Ok, ok, ok. I don't like being discussed like some sort of test subject.' Harry said, interrupting Hermione's spiel. 'Ok, it's true.'

Ron's jaw smashed to the ground. 'You're…you…and…he…no!' said Ron.

'I forget how literate you are.' Hermione cooed at Ron, flashing Harry a triumphant look out of the corner of her eye. Somehow, Harry felt like he'd been tricked.

'Harry,' said Ron, looking at Harry intently, the tone of his voice making it clear he was going to rant on what Harry had told himself a thousand times over.

'Ron? I know.' Harry said. 'Whatever it is you have to say, I know. But it's not true. He's…good. In all aspects. At the moment. For me.'

'Harry…' Ron said, pleadingly.

'Don't think about it.' Harry pleaded back. 'Not tonight. Tonight you're supposed to deflower your bride like there's no tomorrow.'

Hermione turned as red as Ron's hair.

'Just…please. We'll discuss this some other time, ok?' Harry said.

'Tuesday week, seven o clock, you and him at our place?' Hermione said, calculatingly.

'Ah…ok.' Said Harry, meekly.

'I'm not having dinner with that _creep_!' Ron said, loudly.

'That creep is also Harry's boyfriend, _dear_, and if you don't at least give him a chance, you wont be having dinner with _me_, either.' said Hermione.

Ron was at a loss for words. 'You…want him there?'

Hermione glanced at Harry. 'We'll see.' she said.

Harry tried to smile, but couldn't.

He could only think of two words.

Oh. Shit.

o

o

o

Draco laughed. He laughed, and laughed and laughed, and couldn't stop.

'Why are you laughing?' asked Harry, angrily, pulling off the jacket of his tux, and throwing it across the couch. It was very late, and Harry was very tired, and he had just put the proposal of dinner across to Draco, and Draco just sat there, laughing.

'Because that's the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard in my whole entire life.' Draco said. 'You're fucking crazy, Harry. They all are.'

'Draco, you're going, and that's that. It will be an excruciating evening, but we will get through it, you will be nice and polite-'

'And therefore get invited to every family reunion that's possible? Fuck that, Harry.'

'Draco, its just a dinner.' Harry said.

'And I said I'm not going, so get over it.' Draco said, angrily. 'I don't have to live to impress anyone anymore. I'm sick of that.'

'You don't have to impress them, Draco. It's just a dinner.' said Harry.

'So you keep saying.' said Draco, standing up. 'Can't you see how fucking absurd this is, Harry? Can't you see how crazy this is?'

'My friends want to meet my boyfriend.' Said Harry. 'Hardly crazy.'

'Want to? Oh, I bet the Weasel's begging to see me.' Draco scoffed.

'Come on, Draco. Just think of it as a simple errand.' pleaded Harry.

'I don't live to serve anymore, Harry. I am not bound by duties.' said Draco.

'Don't get melodramatic.'

Draco laughed. 'I'm not. I'm just not going.'

Harry breathed in carefully, and sat next to Draco. He waited for a while, looking at Draco.

'What?' asked Draco.

'How about,' said Harry, breathing heavily through his mouth, as if what he was about to say was painful, 'if you do this…I lost the bet.'

'What?' asked Draco, staring at Harry.

'You come to dinner and I beg.' said Harry, looking straight into Draco's eyes.

'You'll beg anyway, Harry.' said Draco, arrogantly.

Harry shuffled closer to Draco, and put a hand on Draco's chest. 'Right here? Right now?'

Draco swallowed. 'If I go to the dinner with the weasles, you'll beg me to take you right on this couch?'

Harry licked his lips. 'Yes, Draco.'

Draco gulped. 'And if…if I still refuse?'

Harry shrugged. 'I'll still take my boyfriend to their dinner.' He said, pressing his thigh up against Draco's, and tracing patterns into Draco's chest with his finger. 'It just wont be you.'

'You're blackmailing me?' asked Draco, incredulous.

'You could say that.' Harry said, smiling mischievously.

'How Slytherin of you.' Draco murmured.

Harry grinned and hoisted himself up onto Draco's lap.

'So? Will you come to the dinner?' he said, settling in between Draco's thighs. 'Please? Please, Draco? Come to the dinner? Please?'

Draco groaned as he felt Harry's thighs clench, and Harry's arms slip around his neck.

'Fucking…dick…tease.' he breathed.

'If you say yes, I won't just be teasing, Draco.' Harry whispered.

Fuck.

Draco hesitated, and then smiled. 'Ok.' He said. Harry grinned, and Draco licked his lips. 'And?' he pressed, swapping their positions and pushing Harry down, so he was straddling Harry on the couch, looking at him greedily.

'And,' said Harry, smiling, 'oh, God, Draco.' Harry whispered beneath him, looking up at Draco with lust-filled eyes. 'Fuck me. Fuck me, please.' he begged.

Draco groaned. 'I knew I'd win.'

'Go on, then. Take your prize.' Harry said, willfully submitting himself to Draco.

Draco leant down and kissed Harry slowly. 'Say it again.' he murmured.

'Fuck me, Draco.' Harry whimpered. 'Please.'

Draco smirked. 'Get used to saying that, Harry. It's going to be a long night.'

Harry licked his lips. 'One can only hope.'

o

o

o

I have a number of crazy rabid plot bunnies growing in my head, so I think we're nearing the wrap up of this story? Maybe? Or do you want more? Reviews? are nice.

Hoped you liked the longer chapter. Though it bloody well ought to be as long as it was, shouldn't it, with the amount of time I took. Honestly, I've been scolding myself. Next one will come out sooner! And that isn't an idle threat.


	13. ANOTHER Dinner

A/N: I wish I could say I was hit with some exotic and fascinating but dreadful disease, which rendered me incapable of doing anything but dribbling deliriously and breaking out in purple spots, but unfortunately I was hit with a much more mundane and embarrassing virus.

Writer's block.

The blank page stared mockingly at me, and I stared mockingly back. Which just resulted in my flinching at the unearthly face that peered back at me from the computer screen.

I don't know if people have forgotten this fic, or lost interest, but I feel it my duty to continue and see this through, none the less. If everyone has, it's just you and me now, Siri. Hope you still like your present.

P.S. When people point out my "problems" in reviews, that aren't _legitimate_, I just laugh. I know what I'm talking about when I use the verb "potter". I will have leather in every damn slash story if I want. Geez.

Anyway.

o

o

o

Draco stared out wistfully at the city lights, as he tried to ignore the numb throbbing in his lower half, which was pressed against the cool stone of the steps. He brought the cigarette to his mouth with dextrous fingers, and took a long drag, deciding against calling out in reply to Harry, who was rampaging around the house shouting his name.

Behind Draco, the door flew open, and Harry stormed out.

'Draco, I've been looking-' Harry began, but suddenly he stopped, and stared at Draco. 'What the fuck are you _doing_?' he asked, incredulous.

'Trying to enjoy as much of the calm before the storm as I possibly can.' said Draco smoothly, tapping the ashes onto the ground near his recently-polished shoes.

Harry spluttered. 'You _smoke_?'

Draco turned and gave Harry a small smile. 'No.' he replied, simply.

'Then what the hell do you think you're doing?' demanded Harry.

Draco shrugged. 'I realised it might be intimidating to have someone so perfect for a boyfriend, and I figured smoking was an appropriate bad habit for me to have.' he smirked, and brought the cigarette up to his lips.

'That's a funny joke, Draco, but _this-_' said Harry, whisking the cigarette out of Draco's fingers, ignoring his cry of protest, '- is going too far.' Harry dropped the cigarette on the ground, and stepped on it.

'Hey!' Draco protested, angrily. 'I was smoking that!'

'I know.' Harry said, with a glare. 'That's why I did it.' Harry looked down at his wrist, checking the time, then motioned for Draco to stand up. 'Come on. Let's go.'

Draco stood up angrily. 'I am not your pet, nor your child, nor yours to boss around. If I want to smoke, I'll bloody well smoke, and if I don't want to go somewhere, I won't!' Draco said, hotly.

Harry sighed, and leant back against the wall. 'No, you're not my pet, but you are my boyfriend, Draco, and excuse _me_ for giving a shit about you.'

'I still don't want to go to this bloody dinner.' Draco grumbled.

'Well I didn't want to fight Voldemort, either, did I, but-'

'Don't make this about you.' Draco interrupted.

'They're _my_ friends!' Harry said.

'Exactly! So remind me why I'm going?' insisted Draco.

'Because you're _my_ boyfriend!'

'And?'

'And you damn well agreed to it! I gave up my pride for you, I bloody begged you to fuck me for almost the whole world to hear, so you're going whether you bloody well want to or not!' Harry roared.

Draco smirked. 'Just a reminder.' he said, extending his arm. 'Shall we go?' he asked, still smirking.

Harry narrowed his eyes. 'You're an evil bastard.' he said.

'And I play you like a fiddle.' Draco said.

'Just you remember, an instrumentalist is nothing without his instrument.' Harry said, taking Draco's arm.

Draco smiled. 'I will.' he cocked his head. 'You make the most _wonderful_ sounds.'

Harry elbowed Draco in the ribs.

'Hey!' protested Draco.

Harry smirked. 'So do you.'

'Oh, you think you're so clever, Potter.' Draco sneered.

'I do, I do.' Harry said, grinning.

'But you just wait for this evening. I'll have your friends eating out of my hand.'

Harry laughed. 'You wish, Draco.'

'No, no.' Draco insisted, smiling at Harry conspiratorily. 'Weasley might be harder, I'll have to impress him with my extensive knowledge of Quidditch, broomsticks, moves, and of course my grand collection.'

'You don't have a grand collection.' Harry pointed out.

'Does he know that?' Draco grinned. 'But Granger will be a piece of cake.'

'Oh? And how did you surmise that?' Harry asked.

Draco rolled his eyes. 'You're an idiot, you know that?'

'Just tell me.' Harry said. 'Tell me your grand plan.'

'I don't have a grand plan.' said Draco, smiling. 'Granger is a straight girl, right?'

Harry didn't like the sound of that. 'Right.' he agreed with a nod.

'And she's married to the _weasel_, right?' Draco asked, saying "weasel" with disgust.

'Ron. Right.' Harry agreed reluctantly.

'And she hasn't seen me since seventh year during the NEWTS, right?'

'Enough with the twenty questions, get to your point.' Harry said.

'She's going to take one look at the gorgeous, handsome, toned-'

'Ridiculously arrogant!' Harry put in, laughing.

'-arrogant, delicious, fabulous, hot man that I am, and piss her pants.'

'You're that confident in yourself?' Harry asked, skeptically.

'I got the Boy Who Lived, didn't I?' Draco leered.

'Very funny.' Harry said, glaring.

'No, but seriously. I'm a God.'

Harry rolled his eyes. 'Modest, too.'

Draco stared at him, incredulously. '"Modesty" is just a quality that was invented by people who have nothing to show to force upon those more fortunate than them!'

Harry stared at Draco incredulously. 'You're an arrogant prick, you know that?'

Draco looked at Harry, bemusedly. 'You say that like it's a bad thing.'

Harry smiled. 'It's who you are.'

'Gotta love it, huh.' Draco grinned.

Harry rolled his eyes. 'Gotta deal with it, more like.'

'Oh, shut up. Can we go already?' Draco asked.

'You sound like a kid. Can we go already? How long does it take? Are we there yet?' Harry mimicked.

'The quick and the dead, Potter.'

'Alright, alright. We're going.' said Harry, gripping Draco's arm tighter. 'You ready?'

'Don't you dare splinch me.' Draco warned.

Harry grinned at his boyfriend. 'Don't you trust me?'

Draco looked at him grimly. 'Not in a million years.'

o

o

o

Draco stared resolutely at the door. He took a deep breath, and looked at Harry one last time, pleadingly.

'Do I really have to do this, Harry?' he whined.

Harry smiled. 'Yes. And just remember, you be a good boy, and you'll get a treat.'

'Wow, party in my fucking pants.' Draco muttered.

'Only if you behave.' warned Harry.

'And if they don't?' Draco shot.

'Other humans aren't like you, Draco, don't worry.' Harry reached up and knocked loudly on the door using the lion shaped brass knocker, which had earned a "Typical" snort from Draco.

'Harry! What did you do that for?' hissed Draco.

'Um. So they'd come to the door?' Harry offered.

'But...but this means it's really happening! I, Draco Malfoy, am actually going to have...oh, fuck, I can't even say it!' Draco said through gritted teeth.

Harry rolled his eyes. 'Just one night. Not that bad.'

'Remind me again why I'm doing this?' asked Draco, a hint of a smile peeking through his pained expression.

'Because I subjected myself to you.' Harry murmured, leaning close into Draco, his hot breath tickling Draco's neck. 'I lay beneath you, hot and sweaty and begging for more, and you shoved your huge-'

'Harry!' interrupted a notably feminine voice as the door swung open, and Harry turned to see Hermione smiling at him.

'Hermione!' said Harry, grinning, and walked forward and gave her a hug.

'Ronald is just inside.' Hermione said, gesturing with her head, giving Harry a meaningful look.

'Oh, ok.' said Harry, his smile wavering slightly. 'Well, I don't really need to introduce you to my boyfriend.' said Harry, looking back at Draco, who was scowling in the shadows.

Hermione laughed nervously. 'No. Not really. Hello...Draco.' said Hermione.

'Malfoy will do fine, thank you.' Draco said crisply.

Harry glared at Draco.

'Kidding.' said Draco, softly. He walked towards Hermione, and took her hand in his, placing upon it a gentle kiss. 'It's a pleasure seeing you again, Miss Granger.'

Hermione didn't even bother correcting him. She just smiled and _blushed_. 'Y-you too.' she murmured.

Harry didn't know whether to die from a heart attack of surprise, or explode from insane jealousy.

He settled on a nonchalant half-smile.

'Would you like to come inside?' asked Hermione, smiling.

'That was to be the plan, yes.' said Draco.

Hermione giggled. _Giggled_. And ushered them inside.

'My. What a unique place you have here.' Draco said, as Hermione closed the door behind them, raising an eyebrow.

Harry stared at him, but Hermione beamed.

'Thank you.' she said. 'Shall we proceed to the dining area?'

'That would be lovely.' Draco said. Hermione lead them down a short corridor to a small but open spaced living area. Harry held Draco back slightly.

'Don't you think you're slightly overdoing it?' he hissed.

Draco smiled innocently. 'Overdoing what?'

Harry rolled his eyes. 'The whole..."nice"...thing.'

'Well...Granger seems to like it.' Draco said, cockily.

'That being my point.' Harry said.

'Are you jealous, Harry? Worried you'll lose your boyfriend to a mudblooded, straight, Weasel loving _girl_?'

'That shouldn't make me feel better, but it does.' Harry said with a guilty smile. 'Does that make me a bad person?'

'Oh, absolutely.' Draco agreed readily. Harry elbowed him, and followed Hermione belatedly.

'Ron!' he exclaimed, as he saw the mop of red hair.

'Harry!' Ron said, getting up from his seat on a faded, dark couch, heading towards Harry. He froze when he saw Draco at Harry's side. 'So...you brought him, then?' he asked, quietly.

Harry frowned. 'Wasn't that the plan?' he asked, flicking his eyes at Hermione.

Hermione nodded emphatically. 'Of course.'

'Perhaps he was just having trouble trying to imagine me in the flesh.' Draco said, smoothly.

Ron narrowed his eyes, but before he could speak, Hermione said loudly, 'Shall we have drinks and snacks or go straight to the first course?' she asked, directing her question at Harry.

Harry glanced at the sneer and impatience starting to linger in that little corner just below Draco's nose, and he turned back to Hermione with an apologetic smile. 'Dinner sounds lovely.' he said.

Hermione smiled. 'Wonderful. Let's take a seat.' and she directed them to the dinner table.

'My, my,' said Draco, whilst sitting down, 'I must say you're looking quite stunning this evening, Miss Granger.' Draco said, smiling at Hermione.

Ron stared, open mouthed, at Draco, and then narrowed his eyes. 'It's Mrs Granger-Weasley.' he hissed emphatically. 'And stop hitting on my wife, Malfoy.'

'Ron!' exclaimed Hermione.

'What?' asked Ron, agitatedly. 'Who knows what the smarmy bastard is up to.' he said, his gaze lingering on Draco.

'Watch your mouth, that's my boyfriend you're talking about.' said Harry, warningly.

Ron winced, as if the thought was painful.

'Yes, _Harry's_ boyfriend, Weasley.' Draco repeated. 'Meaning, as lovely as your beautiful wife may be, I'm afraid she just doesn't float my boat like Harry does.' he said, making sure Ron saw his hand move from his own thigh to Harry's.

Ron glared venomously at Draco across the table, then turned his gaze to Harry, looking at him searchingly, as if not quite sure he believed it was true. 'How long have you two been...together?' he asked.

'In what sense of the word?' Draco asked.

Ron shifted uncomfortably. 'What do you mean?' he asked, reluctantly.

'Well,' said Draco, looking sidelong at Harry, 'there was that one night way back, when-'

'Oh, fuck, please stop.' said Ron, putting his head in his hands.

'Ronald! Language!' exclaimed Hermione, looking scandalised.

'That's ok, I think whatever Draco was going to say probably deserved that.' said Harry, glaring at Draco.

'I was merely going to mention that night in the bar.' Draco said, self righteously. 'Not some frenzied account of drunken night sex.' he added with flourish.

Ron whipped his head up, and stared with a disgusted look on his face at Draco. Then he looked at Harry, who was staring at Draco with an "I-can't-believe-you" look on his face. He looked back at Draco, then back at Harry again, and something clicked in his head.

'Oh. My. Fucking. Merlin.' he hissed, and abruptly got up and left the room.

'Ron!' cried Hermione, following after him.

Harry turned and glared at Draco.

'What?' asked Draco, innocently.

'You know perfectly well what.' Harry hissed.

'I'm just being nice.' Draco protested.

'Draco, do you really-'

'Shhh!' interrupted Draco. 'I can almost hear them.'

'Not eavesdropping, are you?' asked Harry.

'SHHH!' insisted Draco.

Harry heard Hermione's angry stage whispers come through the walls.

'What is your _problem_, Ronald!'

'I didn't think they'd...'

'You didn't think they'd what?'

'I mean, if they...Harry...he...'

'Spit it out, Ronald!' Harry heard Hermione hiss.

'I think they've been having _sex_, Hermione!' spat Ron in a disgusted voice.

There was a pause. 'Well, what did you expect?'

'With _each other_!' Ron insisted.

'They are together, Ronald.' Hermione pointed out, quietly.

'Am I the only one who finds this _wrong_?'

'Yes, Ronald, because you're the only damn homophobe in this house!' Hermione said angrily.

'But he'd have to...and _Malfoy_...and they'd be alone...and...Merlin, Hermione, how can Harry possibly want that? How can he possibly go _through_ with that? What's wrong with him?'

Harry heard a loud banging sound, as if someone hit their hand agitatedly against a hard surface.

'Nothing is wrong with him, Ronald! For the first time he's found someone he loves, and life is good for him at the moment, and you know as well as I that he bloody well deserves it after all these years!'

Harry almost fell out of his chair in shock.

'But I don't see what he sees in him, Hermione.' Ron said.

'Maybe because you're not homosexual? Maybe because you don't like males?' Hermione supplied.

'But I can still tell he's a fucking arsehole!'

'RONALD! LANGUAGE!'

'Shhhhh!' insisted Ron.

'No, no, don't shhh!' said Draco, craning his neck intently to hear.

'I'm just saying you should at least give him a chance. For Harry's sake.' said Hermione, evenly.

'I gave him enough chances at school! He certainly proved himself then!' Ron exclaimed.

'People change, Ron!' Hermione said, exasperatedly.

Harry heard Ron sigh. 'I know, 'Mione. It's just...'

'You can't stand the thought of the two of them having sex.' Hermione finished.

Harry could hardly imagine Ron's expression.

'No. I can't.' Ron said, thickly.

Harry heard footsteps as he figured Hermione took a few steps towards Ron. 'Don't let your ignorant prejudices ruin this evening. Or Harry's happiness, for that matter. He saved our lives, Ron. All our lives. You can at least let him live his in peace.

Harry couldn't hear Ron's reply, nor Hermione's after that, as it seemed they had cooled down. He heard the sound of an awkward hugging.

'I think they're coming back.' Draco said. 'Pretend to be laughing hysterically to something I just said.'

Harry rolled his eyes. 'You wish.'

'Would you prefer me to take you right here on this table to show the Weasel just how right our having sex is?' Draco said, grinning.

'Prefer, yes. Allow, no.' said Harry.

'You're no fun.' said Draco, pretending to pout.

'I am when I want to be.' murmured Harry.

'Don't I know it.' said Draco, running his fingers up and down Harry's thigh.

'Don't.' warned Harry.

'Why? Are you worried of the _consequences_?' smirked Draco, running his hand higher up.

Harry squeaked. 'Yes, stop it!' he hissed.

'Oh, I don't know. I think I'd like to watch your face as you come all over the cheap carpet right under their noses.' Draco murmured.

Harry heard someone clearing their throat, and he turned around to see Hermione and Ron standing in the doorway.

'Everything alright?' Harry asked.

'Everything's fine, thanks, Harry.' said Hermione, elbowing Ron subtly.

Ron nodded. 'Fine, mate. Just fine.'

o

o

o

Ron choked on a piece of food inelegantly.

'You're not telling me you _agree_ with anti-werewolf legislations?' Hermione asked, incredulously, staring at Draco.

'Well, in a way, yes.' Draco said, raising the wine glass to his lips.

Ron looked at Harry. 'He's a bastard, Harry. He's a bastard!' he repeated, looking at Harry like he was insane.

'Look,' said Draco, placing down his fork, 'I know you all had a fondness for...Lupin. I know he was...Harry's father's friend, and whatnot, and he wasn't such a bad person, but the simple truth is that people like him, among the werewolf community, are a serious minority!'

Ron shook his head, his eyes wide. 'I cannot believe you.' he said.

'Lupin was a naturally quiet, nice, polite man, who fortunately had a very experienced person to give him the wolfsbane potion every month, but truly, not many of them are like that.' said Draco.

'"Them"? They're not even humans?' asked Hermione.

'I know what I'm expected to say in this situation, to make the world happy and fluffy again, but the truth is, Granger-'

'Weasley.' Ron put in, his mouth full.

'Whatever. The truth is, they're not. Werewolves are dark creatures. And they're _dangerous_! I mean, Professor Lupin was probably the best that they come, and when peculiar circumstances arose, even he put your lives in danger! These days, anti-werewolf legislations aren't all put in place because of prejudices, although a few go against better judgement. I think most of them are put in place to protect people.'

'And what about Lupin? What's he supposed to do, aye? Starve?' retorted Ron.

'I think he'd rather live life a little harder than your average person than have lives on his conscience.'

'So basically, what you're saying is, sorry, but suffer?' shot Ron.

'Just looking out for the greater good, Weasley.' said Draco, smoothly, placing a neatly cut piece of pork into his mouth.

'You're full of it.' said Ron.

'He does have a point.' Hermione murmured. Ron stared at her, and looked like he was about to say something, but with a glare from Hermione, he bit his tongue, and smiled placidly at Harry.

'If they were to be put in these positions, professors and medi-wizards and whatnot, they'd need seriously qualified Potion masters to assist with the potions that they need to take regularly. And as far as I know, Professor Snape is one of the best there is, and that didn't stop the catastrophe with Lupin.' Draco said.

'Those were exceptional circumstances, you know.' said Hermione.

'Which we have to always keep in mind. Because exceptional circumstances are always possible.' said Draco.

'That reminds me, did you hear?' asked Hermione, addressing the whole group. 'This is going to be Professor Snape's last year. He's retiring at the end of it.'

Draco's jaw dropped. 'You're kidding! Is he taking an apprentice?'

Hermione shook her head. 'He says he doesn't want his last days ruined by having one of the imbeciles he is retiring to get away from, following him around like he's a bitch on heat.'

Draco snorted. 'That sounds like him.'

Hermione nodded. 'But I'm not sure who's going to fill the position. Apparently Justin Flinch-Fletchey-'

'A Hufflepuff?' interrupted Draco, looking scandalised. 'You're kidding.'

'I think he's just being considered.' said Hermione.

'God. I bet Severus would love that.' said Draco.

'Yes. I do remember stories of a few strongly worded protests on his behalf.'

'I can only imagine.' said Draco.

'Though last I heard, Justin was doing quite well for himself.' Hermione pointed out.

'He'd come nowhere near Severus's skill. He doesn't have the head for potions, the patience. His head is in the bloody clouds, a duffer if I ever saw one.' said Draco. 'And I'm sure he'd be ridiculously biased.'

'And Snape wasn't?' asked Hermione.

'That's different. There was a war.' said Draco. 'Plus, there was at least a chance that whomever he'd given points actually deserved them. Huffepuffs never deserve points.'

'That's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard!' exclaimed Hermione.

'Oh, alright, then. Cedric Diggory might have earned a couple.' Draco said, mock begrudgingly.

'And why is that?' asked Hermione.

'You're kidding, right?' Draco asked. 'He was damn fine.'

Hermione blushed. 'I...I wouldn't know.'

'Oh, come on. Riding that broomstick-'

Both Harry and Ron spluttered in protest.

'What?' asked Draco, innocently.

'Stop talking about other guys!' Harry said.

'For once we agree!' said Ron, looking at Harry, nodding emphatically.

'I can understand why Harry wants me to stop, but why do _you_, Weasley?' asked Draco.

Ron cringed. 'Because...it's...just...not wrong, but...not...right.'

Hermione elbowed him. 'He's just having trouble adjusting.' she said with a smile.

Draco smirked, and got a wicked gleam in his eye. 'Maybe we should desensitise him.'

Ron swallowed. 'What do you mean?'

'You're not kissing my husband.' Hermione said, sharply.

Draco snorted. 'Wouldn't dream of it. I just thought maybe if Harry and I gave him...a demonstration, mere talk wouldn't be nearly as horrifying.'

Harry and Ron's jaws dropped to the ground. 'You're kidding.' they chorused.

'I think that's a good idea.' Hermione said, briskly.

Harry and Ron turned to Hermione. 'You're kidding.' they repeated.

'Not at all.' said Hermione. 'Off you go.'

'What? _Here_?'exclaimed Harry and Ron.

'Sure, why not?' asked Draco. And without further ado, he leaned over to Harry, took his face in his hands, and placed his lips on Harry's. Harry gasped, and Draco used the moment to coax Harry's lips open further to slip his tongue in. Harry tried to stifle a moan as Draco's hand rubbed his thigh.

A muffled whimper came from Hermione's direction. Harry and Draco pulled apart.

'That. Was. Absolutely. Dis-'

Hermione elbowed Ron again, hard.

'Oh, it can't have been that bad, Weasley. It seemed your wife liked it.' said Draco, licking his lips.

Hermione blushed even more, her face a light crimson.

'We're just not used to public displays of affection, is all.' Hermione said quickly.

'Then why did you suggest it?' replied Draco.

'For Ron's benefit, of course.' said Hermione.

'My benefit?' asked Ron, incredulously. 'I'm trying very, very hard not to say something absolutely scathing about how repulsive that was, but I'm just going to say that, very much, does _not_ float my boat!' Ron said.

'Good. He's mine anyway.' said Draco.

Ron spluttered. 'You can have him.' he said.

'Ah, we have your blessing. Excellent. That's what we came for, wasn't it?' Draco said.

'No, we came to enjoy the company of my friends.' said Harry, glaring at Draco. 'Anyway, there's still dessert to go.'

Draco smiled. 'And Harry's never one to miss out on his treat, is he?'

Harry grinned. 'Never.' he murmured.

Ron had to resist making gagging noises.

o

o

o

Harry brought the wine glass to his lips, downing the last drop, as he stared across the room at his boyfriend who was on the couch, deep in conversation with Harry's best friend's wife. Said best friend was sitting opposite Harry, looking quite uncomfortable.

'They, er, seem to be getting on.' said Ron, finally. The dinner and dessert dishes were washing themselves in the kitchen, and with their partners in undisturbed discussion, there wasn't much to do.

Harry nodded. 'Yeah.' he agreed.

'S'good.' said Ron.

Harry rolled his eyes. 'Right.'

'No, honestly. I want you to be happy, Harry.' Ron insisted.

Harry nodded, but didn't reply.

'So. Who'd have thought, aye? That first day on the train? I'd end up with Hermione, and you'd end up with Malfoy?' asked Ron, attempting to be light hearted.

'Well, I'd say one was easier to guess than the other.' Harry murmured, remembering a conversation that started much the same way.

Ron gave an uncomfortable laugh. 'Yeah.'

There was a lengthy pause. 'You know, Draco really is different than he used to be, he's-'

'You don't have to justify yourself, mate.' interrupted Ron. 'All we want is for you to be happy.'

'So you've said.' Harry muttered.

'And if it's...Malfoy...that makes you happy...' Ron said, reluctantly.

Harry snorted. 'Let's just stick with "entertained" for the time being.'

Ron cringed.

'Not in that way!' said Harry, quickly.

Ron relaxed. 'Oh. Good.'

There was another lengthy pause. Ron drummed his fingers, whilst Harry watched his boyfriend and Ron's wife trade comments and wave their hands around animatedly.

'Do you, then?' asked Ron, gruffly.

'Do I what?' asked Harry, pulling his eyes away from Draco and Hermione.

'Do you...you know.' said Ron, looking uncomfortable.

Harry raised an eyebrow. 'You know?'

Ron winced. 'Do you and Malfoy...you know. Do it. With each other.' he asked, like the words tasted bitter in his mouth.

Harry smiled bemusedly. 'Isn't that a slightly personal question?'

'Well, you know that Hermione and I do.' said Ron, matter-of-factly.

Harry chuckled. 'The baby's proof enough of that. Though I suppose we'll have to wait and see what colour its hair is to know for sure, won't we?' Harry tried to joke.

Ron's neck snapped round and he stared at Harry with an almost painful intensity. 'What?' he hissed.

'Just kidding.' Harry said quickly.

The tension left Ron's face. 'Oh. Right.' he gave a feeble chuckle.

Harry rolled his eyes. There was yet another pause.

'You didn't answer.' insisted Ron.

Harry looked at Ron incredulously. 'Why do you want to know so much?'

'You're my friend. Friends tell each other things.' Ron stated.

'Like whether or not they have sex with their boyfriends?' Harry asked.

Ron winced again. 'Yeah.' he said, quietly.

'Truthfully, I don't think you really want to know.' Harry said, scutinising Ron carefully.

Ron swallowed. 'Is that a yes, then?' he asked, thickly.

Harry looked down at his glass, and was surprised to find a hot blush staining his cheeks. 'Uh. Yeah.' he mumbled.

Ron cringed, and suddenly felt nauseous. 'Oh.' he muttered. He looked up at Draco, whose soft blond hair was falling down his cheeks, and back at Harry, who was picking at his fingernails, and, gritting his teeth, Ron tried very hard not to imagine the two stripping down, kissing, touching, moaning...

Ron frowned. Then what?

'How does that work, anyway?' he asked, the words leaving his mouth before he had time to think about them. Hearing them out in the air, he blushed a violent red, and wished he could snatch them back.

Harry stared at him incredulously. 'You don't know?' he asked.

Ron shifted. 'Well, ish. Kind of. I still don't really understand.'

Harry continued to stare at Ron, before shaking his head. 'I don't really want to explain to you the mechanics of homosexual sex, Ron.' Harry mumbled.

Ron grimaced, and shifted again. 'I know the basics. Just...how does it work?'

Harry looked up at Ron, and chewed an answer over in his head. 'Patience, lust, and a hell of a lot of lube.' he said, finally.

Ron ground his teeth. 'Right.' he said.

'Well, you asked!' Harry accused.

Ron nodded. 'Uh huh.'

There was yet another lengthy pause, which were becoming quite common.

'When did you start, you know...' Ron trailed off.

Harry sighed. 'You're going to have to be more articulate, Ron.' he said, impatiently.

'When did you start having...feelings for...Malfoy.' Ron asked. 'Besides hate.' he added.

'I'm not really comfortable with this conversation, Ron.' Harry mumbled.

'You think I'm enjoying this?' Ron shot.

Harry stared at Ron. 'Calm down.' he urged. 'Why don't you drop it, then?' he asked.

'Because...there's just some things I need to understand.' Ron said.

'Been grinding over a few things, huh?' Harry asked.

Ron nodded.

Harry sighed, then shrugged. 'What kind of feelings? Fluffy feelings? Sexual feelings?'

Ron stared at Harry. 'You have fluffy feelings for Malfoy?'

'What the hell is a fluffy feeling, anyway?' Harry asked, grinning.

'Don't change the subject, Harry.' said Ron. 'Do you _love_..._Malfoy_?'

Harry stared at Ron, and opened and closed his mouth. 'I hadn't really thought about it.'

'Well, what does he mean to you?' Ron persisted. 'Look at him, Harry.' Ron said.

Harry raised an eyebrow at Ron's request, but turned around and looked at his boyfriend regardless.

'Tell me what you feel for that..._man_, Harry. Tell me what you're thinking.' said Ron.

_That he looks fucking ravishing_, Harry thought with a smirk. _And I want to slap him down and shag him senseless. God, his face looks beautiful with his hair all falling down it like that. And his hands are all pale and white and beautiful, like pianists' hands. Hell, he's smiling. He looks so gorgeous when he smiles..._

'Harry?' Ron's voice persisted. 'Hello? You in there?'

'W-what? Oh, yeah. Sorry, um...distracted.' said Harry.

Ron pursed his lips in a perfect imitation of Hermione. 'Well?'

Harry shrugged. 'I don't know. He's my boyfriend. He's intelligent and good looking and witty and smart and has a killer fashion sense...he's...' Harry looked down at his hands again, blushing 'a good lover,' he mumbled, 'and I like spending time with him. That's...about all.'

'So he's your fuck buddy?'

'Ron!' Harry hissed, shocked. 'Not at all! He's my boyfriend. Remember when you and Hermione were going out? That's what it was like.'

Ron looked confused. 'Minus the love thing.'

Harry nodded. 'Yeah. Minus the love thing.'

Ron shook his head. 'But...I spent time with Mione, went places with her, kissed her...everything, did everything with her and for her and to her because I _loved_ her. I don't see what your motivation is for spending time with Malfoy apart from the...well, the sex.' said Ron.

'Well I spend time with _you_, don't I?' Harry accused. 'And I don't have sex with _you_. It's like that.'

'But...you do have sex with him.' said Ron.

Harry sighed impatiently and rolled his eyes. 'I like spending time with Draco, like I like spending time with you, because I like him and I enjoy his company and in many ways, he's my friend. It just so happens that we live together and are attracted to one another, so we're boyfriends. And have sex. Does that make sense?' Harry asked, praying that it did.

'Oh.' said Ron, quietly. 'Yeah. It does.'

Harry sighed. 'Good.' he said, slightly flustered at all the mental images his brain provided every time the word "sex" was mentioned when referring to he and Draco. Which had been rather too many times in this conversation, considering.

Ron cleared his throat loudly. 'So, have you been following the Quidditch?' he asked.

'Ah, no, actually. They don't show it on muggle tv.' said Harry, looking apologetic.

'You're kidding! It's been a fantastic season.' said Ron, looking scandalized.

'Rub it in, why don't you.' said Harry, giving Ron a shove.

'Aw, you should just come over here and watch it! The Chudley Canons have been fantastic!'

'Winning?' asked Harry.

'God no. Flattened. But still fantastic!'

And the rest of the evening was spent in much the same way, with Draco and Hermione debating about God knows what politcal debarcle, and Harry and Ron in varying frivolous conversations about manly sorts of things, until finally Draco wandered over, with Hermione following, and collapsed down on Harry's lap.

'I think it's time to go.' said Harry, blushing as Draco slung his arms around his neck.

'Yes.' Ron said firmly, eyeing Draco with distaste.

'Well, lovely to see you.' said Hermione, with a warm smile.

'Yes, you too!' said Harry, grinning. 'We'll just apparate out, shall we?'

Hermione nodded. 'By all means.'

'Well. I guess I'll see you soon. Maybe we should do this again sometime?' Harry said.

Hermione smiled. 'Yes. That would be lovely.' she said, lying through her teeth.

Harry nodded, and, concentrating his alcohol befuddled mind as hard as he could, apparated he and Draco back onto the couch in their apartment.

'Not bloody likely.' Draco murmured.

'Aw, it wasn't that bad.' said Harry, ruffling Draco's hair.

Draco sprung up and stiffened.

'Don't. Touch. The Hair.' he said, his fists clenched. Harry grinned.

'But I do so love the way it feels beneath my fingertips.' said Harry, reaching over and ruffling his hair again.

'You bastard!' said Draco, and launched himself upon Harry.

The agitated scuffle soon became lust filled kissing, however, and Harry was not at all surprised when Draco slung him over his shoulder, carried them to the bed, and ravished him like there was no tomorrow.

Afterwards, when Draco's eyes were closed and his breathing had started becoming regular, Harry stared into his relaxed face, which was looking free of emotion, sneering, contempt, teasing, or any other of the emotions Harry knew so well. Instinctively, he brushed a lock of hair that had fallen into Draco's eyes away. Draco shifted slightly, but didn't open his eyes, and his warm breath came across Harry's face, tickling his cheeks and nose.

He didn't love him.

Really.

Harry tossed over, suddenly angry with himself.

He _shouldn't_ love him. And he bloody well better not.

Since when did he start thinking like this? It had been simple. Damn Ron Weasley for always messing things up. Now Harry didn't know where he stood again.

Or rather, he did, and wasn't sure if that was enough.

Harry resisted the urge to pummel his pillow. He should _not_ even be _having_ this inner monologue!

_Fuck._

o

o

o

Harry staggered out of the bathroom the next morning, toweling his hair, and came to a halt when he saw Draco standing into the kitchen, laughing loudly into a phone he was holding up to his ear.

Now that was a weird sight. Pure blood Draco Malfoy talking into a muggle phone with ease.

'Yeah, yeah, that'd be great! Looking forward to it,' Draco said, turning around and catching Harry's eye, 'he'd love to come! Of course, we'll be there. You just wait.' There was a pause, and Draco laughed. 'Bastard.' he said, good-naturedly, and nodded, though the person on the other end obviously couldn't see the motion. 'Ok. That sounds great. Don't get too jealous.' A pause. 'Of him, of course!' He laughed. 'Ok. Bye.'

Draco placed the phone on the counter.

'Who was that?' asked Harry.

'Michael.' said Draco, not looking at Harry.

'Oh.' said Harry flatly. 'What did he want?'

'Invited us clubbing again.'

Harry stared at Draco. 'And you said yes?'

'Sure, why not?' asked Draco. 'It'll be fun. We had fun last time, didn't we?'

'Minus Michael, yeah.' said Harry, pointedly.

Draco sighed impatiently. 'Can you please go and put a shirt on or something?'

Harry looked down at himself; the thin white towel wrapped around his lower half. 'What's wrong?'

'I can't think when you're dressed like that. It makes me flustered.' Draco said, attempting to cast Harry an evil glance, but his eyes got lost somewhere around Harry's middle.

'Am I simply too irresistable?' Harry asked, cockily.

Draco laughed. 'Smarmy doesn't suit you, _Potter_.' he said.

Harry frowned. 'I know. I do _try_ though, you have to give me that.'

'Oh no. That's not how I run my institutions.' Draco scoffed. 'That try your hardest bullshit? That Hufflepuff "you did your best"? You either win, or you lose. Doesn't matter how you played.'

'Or how much you cheated.' Harry added.

Draco smirked. 'Got it in one.' he said. 'So...chop chop. Get dressed.'

Harry stared at Draco, mouth open. 'Chop. Chop?' he repeated.

'Oh, shut up.' Draco said, irritatedly, waving Harry away. Harry stumbled back to his room, laughing hysterically.

'_Chop chop_?'

o

o

o

The rest of the day passed without event. Mild talking, reading, channel surfing, mild eating. Late in the afternoon, Harry had a stroke of genius and popped out (literally) to get some hangover potion for the next morning from Diagon Alley, which left Draco with no one to ridicule, tease, or make out with, and he was feeling very haughty. And bored.

When Harry finally returned, quite a few hours later, Draco felt he was entitled to a hissy fit, but Harry just rolled his eyes and started packing the potions into the cupboard.

'You said you were just popping out!' Draco accused.

Harry laughed. 'It was a joke. Popping out? Apparating? Geddit? A pun?'

'That's not a pun.' Draco said, icily.

Harry frowned. 'Isn't it? Yes it is.' he said.

'How would you know? You didn't do English.' Draco hissed.

Harry laughed again. 'Neither did you! I'm starting to believe you're just aching for an argument.'

'So what if I am?' Draco shot back.

Harry raised an eyebrow. 'Someone got a bit bored while I was away.' he said, smirking.

'So what if I did?' said Draco, and if he was the type of person to, he would have blushed at how silly he sounded.

Harry smiled. 'So you admit it?'

'Why shouldn't I?' Draco retorted. 'It's your fault.'

Harry spluttered. '_My_ fault?'

'For leaving me here all by myself.'

Harry laughed. 'Oh, snookums.'

Draco walked forward and slammed Harry into the wall, his fingers gripping Harry's neck. 'You call me that again, you die.' he hissed.

Harry just grinned, and leant forward and kissed Draco enthusiastically.

Draco pulled away. 'You have no respect for my authority, Mr Potter.' he murmured.

Harry chuckled. 'Because you don't have any.'

Draco narrowed his eyes. 'Just remember you said that.' he said, leaning in to lick Harry's lips.

Harry chuckled. 'As much as I don't want this to stop, don't we have to get ready?'

Draco growled. 'Shit, we do.' he said, looking irritated to be reminded.

'Oh, don't look so put out.' Harry urged. 'We'll have plenty of time later.'

Draco sighed. 'Whatever.'

'Now, I think it's time I had a shower.' said Harry.

'You had one this morning!' Draco pointed out, looking scandalized.

'Would you like to join me?' Harry asked, perfectly innocently.

Draco clicked, and his eyes darkened with lust. 'Hell, yes.' he said.

'Eager, are we?' Harry teased.

'Oh, I think you know the answer.' Draco said, licking his lips.

Harry grinned, and taking Draco by the hand, lead them both into the bathroom.

o

o

o

Draco did not like the way Michael's eyes ran all over Harry's body all the time.

At all.

It was like...eye rape.

Or something.

It had started ever since they first got to the club.

It was quite a good place. Loud music, big area to dance, lots of prospective lovers, if Draco wasn't already tied up. But it was nice to be in the presence of good-looking people, all the same. There was a good atmosphere, and Draco just wanted to drag Harry, who was looking like sin personified, onto the floor and dance like there was no tomorrow.

However, they had met up with Michael, as was planned, and apart from eye-raping him, which Draco couldn't helpy supressing a minor growl at, he was flirting, touching, laughing, and generally being very distracting to Draco's boyfriend.

_Yeah, that's right_, Draco felt like snarling, _MY boyfriend._

'So, how are you two doing, then?' Michael asked, leering.

'We're fine.' Draco said, smoothly.

'Been having a lot of _fun_ together?' Michael continued, smirking.

'Yes. We enjoy each other's company.'

Michael leaned into Harry and whispered conspiratorily, 'He's a good fuck, isn't he?' he asked, grinning.

Harry stared at him in shock.

'Bossiest bottom in the world, though, isn't he?' Michael continued, still grinning. 'Though you gotta love those sounds when you slide in _just so-_'

'Michael!' Draco protested. He didn't particularly like being discussed.

Harry blushed. 'I wouldn't know.' he murmured.

Michael snorted. 'Don't try and bullshit me, I _know_ you're fucking. I can see it in your eyes.'

Harry blushed deeper. 'No, I meant...he's never bottomed.'

Draco cringed. _Fuck_.

'What?' howled Michael, looking gleeful. 'Draco!' he exclaimed, in an accusatory tone. 'You mean you can give it but you can't take it? You've been top the whole way through the relationship?'

Draco gritted his teeth, and flicked his eyes at Harry, who seemed to have found something very interesting on the floor, which he was staring at avidly. 'Yes.' he said, stiffly.

Michael laughed raucously. 'You fucking bastard!' he said. 'The whole time? You fucking arsehole! Don't you give a shit about Harry? Or have you got control issues? Inexplicable power needs?'

Draco was floundering, and he looked desperately at Harry.

Harry looked up, and stared at Draco with an unreadable expression.

'I'm not discussing our sex life with _you_.' Draco finally spat.

Michael laughed. 'Fine by me.' he said, and then leant into Harry. 'You make sure you ask him when you get home, Harry.' he said, in a stage whisper. 'This guy's screwing you over.' he said, with a nod towards Draco. 'Physically and mentally.' he added with a smirk.

Draco glared. 'Come on, Harry. Let's dance.'

Harry shrugged, with a lingering glance at Michael. 'Ok.' he said.

Draco smiled and, attaching himself to Harry, lead them to the middle of the dance floor.

o

Truth be told, Harry hadn't even thought about it before now.

There'd be too many other things to think about. The sex was something that made him stop thinking, and when Draco prepared him and slid into him, it felt perfect, like heaven, like that was what he needed, and it was. Draco above him, Draco filling him...he'd never thought about it.

But now that he _did_ think about it...

Harry frowned, the music pumping through his veins, Draco gyrating against him, slipping his hands around his lower back. Why hadn't he?

All he could hear were Michael's words. _Don't you give a shit about Harry? _Harry didn't think that was it. Maybe Draco didn't think about it either? Maybe it justed seemed natural for him, like it seemed natural to Harry? But what disturbed Harry most was Michael's other comments. _Or have you got control issues? Inexplicable power needs?_ Harry didn't think that was it. Draco didn't do it because he needed dominance over something, did he? He didn't have control issues.

Did he?

o

o

o

When they finally got home, drunk, slightly disoriented, and rather horny, Harry decided to bring it up.

'Don't.' Draco said, just as Harry's opened his mouth.

'Don't what?' Harry asked, frowning.

'I know what you're going to say; don't.' Draco said.

'Why not?' Harry said, recklessly. 'Why _won't_ you let me fuck you?'

Draco winced. 'D'you have to use such crude language?'

Harry rolled his eyes. 'Just a question! Why won't you?'

Draco stared at Harry for a long time. 'You never asked.' he said, finally.

Harry snorted. 'So you just figured you'd dominate till I begged?'

'No. I figured someone had to do something. Instigate it.'

'You figured I'm a wanton slut, is that it?' Harry retorted.

Draco rolled his eyes. 'Don't be ridiculous.'

'_I'm_ ridiculous?' Harry howled. 'Well, if you think that-'

Draco clamped his hand over Harry's mouth. 'You want to fuck me?' he whispered.

Harry widened his eyes, then nodded emphatically.

Draco smirked. 'Then do it. What are you waiting for, emancipation?'

Harry just stared at Draco, and then a grin began to spread beneath Draco's fingertips.

'Really?' came a muffled reply, his eyes sparkling.

'See? You do need a master.' Draco teased.

Harry growled, and taking Draco completely by surprise, scooped him up in his arms.

'Hey!' Draco protested. 'Put me down!' he insisted. 'I'm not a fucking bride, Potter!

Harry smirked. 'This is going to be fun. I can feel I like it already.'

And Harry took Draco to the bedroom, and, throwing him unceremoniously onto the bed, launched himself on top of him, to feast upon his mouth with his own.

'Not sure I like this.' Draco panted, breaking away for breath. 'I feel rather...subby.' he teased.

'You don't like it?' Harry asked, incredulous. 'Let's just see if we can remedy that.' he said, and, grinning, started licking and kissing down Draco's neck. Draco grinned, and moaned, as Harry decended down his body

I think it's safe to say Draco's opinion changed rather drastically over the evening. Everything seemed to be going wonderfully, and when Harry came inside Draco, their choked moans (surely!) audible from all the corners of the Earth, he couldn't think of a better feeling.

Afterwards, Harry lay on top of Draco, breathing him in, neither of them moving, apart from their panting. Harry had never felt so content and happy.

It all came crashing down, however, when, still in the lull of the afterglow, Harry buried his face in Draco's neck and murmured,

'I love you.'

Draco froze. 'What?' he asked, hoarsely.

Harry giggled. 'I love you, you prick.' he repeated, his eyes half lidded.

Draco stiffened. Then pushed Harry off him.

'Hey!' Harry protested. 'Draco! W-what?'

But Draco had already stormed out the door.


	14. A Trial and an Epilogue

I know, I know, I know, it's been _ages_, but I have "problems", ok:D Also, my computer has caught some disease, probably from hanging around the other dodgy computers at night time when it should be asleep, and the writing applications don't work. ARGH!

It should also be noted that I wrote this chapter, decided I didn't like it, and completely rewrote it. And then I didn't like _that_, either, so I rewrote it _again_. I'm serious. Different plots. Different scenes. Different points of view. Different endings...uh huh. Different kettles of fish.

I want to thank everyone for all their kind and wonderful and beautiful reviews. People apologise for leaving rambling ones, but they're the ones that make me feel giddy and bubbly. (I also want to take a moment to apologise to the people who I disappointed with the last chapter, but that's how I wanted/needed it to go.)

This story is based on the requests from a friend. This last chapter (gasp!) is based on one final request, that was mentioned on brisk but sunny day, sitting on the damp grass, musing on Out-Of-Body experiences.

Here's to the night (or day), Pip.

o

o

o

'Draco!' Harry called out desperately. He flung himself out of bed, his mind still vaguely giddy. He roughly pulled on some trousers, and stumbled out after Draco. He saw a pair of trousers and a shirt go zooming past his head, and assuming Draco had summoned them, quickened his pace. 'Draco, please!' he called out again. Would he be able to catch him in time? If Draco ran, was he fast enough? Harry burst out the front door, and almost fell over Draco who was sitting on the front step, a cigarette hanging out his mouth. He was staring out into the distance, silently, and didn't acknowledge Harry at all.

'Draco.' Harry said, softly, breathing loudly.

Draco said nothing.

Harry suddenly realised he didn't know what to say. Everything was spinning out of control and all he had expected to do once he got out of the door was run. His mind was tossing and turning, which was in complete contrast to the total calm of the scene he had burst into.

'Draco, please.' Harry whispered, because it was both meaningful and meaningless at the same time.

Draco sighed and took a drag of his cigarette. 'Please what?' he asked, his voice slightly hoarse.

Harry shrugged and shook his head, even though he knew Draco couldn't see him. 'Anything.' he whispered.

'Anything?' Draco repeated, still not looking at Harry.

Harry shook his head in a daze, and ran his fingers through his hair.

_Too fast, slow down,_ he thought, took a deep breath.

'Let me in.' he said, quietly.

'Let you in.' Draco repeated, flatly.

'In your head.' Harry continued. He walked slowly towards Draco, and carefully sat down beside him on the step, the cold air whipping at his bare chest. 'I want to know what you're thinking.' he said, studying Draco's face, which looked ethereal and beautiful in the moonlight.

Draco shook his head and swallowed. 'You're serious.'

Harry nodded. 'Of course I'm serious, I want to know what's wrong.' And he did. They'd said they'd loved each other before, hadn't they? What was wrong, now?

Draco shook his head again. 'That's not what I meant.'

Harry's eyes scanned Draco's face, concerned. 'What did you mean?'

Draco sighed, like he was annoyed at Harry, and stood up. 'You're too serious!' he said.

Harry stood up as well, and frowned, confused. 'What do you mean?' he asked.

Draco flung his arms out dramatically. 'I don't know. Maybe I'm just drunk and emotional.' He dropped his half-smoked cigarette on the ground and stood on it. He turned around and faced Harry, looking straight into his eyes. 'But look at this situation.' he said, looking distressed. 'Look at us!' he said, his arms flinging out again. 'How did we get like this?' he asked, staring at Harry.

'What do you mean?' Harry whispered, again.

'See? Right there!' Draco said, staring at Harry like he was trying to telepathically explain what he meant. Trying to make Harry understand. _You know, you know..._

'You don't even know what I mean.' Draco said, like that explained everything.

'Well, I'm sorry, but if you explained maybe we could work this out!' Harry said, on the verge of being frustrated.

'But that's just it! We've been tumbling along, going places, doing things together...we don't even _know_ each other! You don't know_ anything_ about me! I don't know _anything_ about you! How do we love each other, if that is even what it is? Are we just along for the ride? Is that just what you say?'

Harry looked for a moment like he was going to retort, but then his mouth snapped shut. Draco's words repeated in his head, and his face fell. He opened his mouth to say something, but all that came out what an anguished choke. He snapped it shut again, and just stood there, looking overwhelmed and broken.

Draco swallowed, but continued. 'There's so many things you don't know about me. In some ways this relationship is so casual, just sex and dancing and shopping and-'

'Don't!' Harry managed to force out.

Draco stopped. 'Don't what?'

Harry's jaw was clenched and he kept on blinking, trying to fight back tears. 'Don't. I...I can't.'

'Listen, Harry, you have to hear me out! I-'

But Harry interrupted him again. 'I...I don't want to hear it.' he stammered. 'Yeah, ok, the emotions were all on my side, I understand-'

'No, that isn't what I meant,' Draco said, but Harry continued.

'But let me...let me deal with my emotions, ok? I can't...I can't...' Harry looked away for a moment, biting his lip, and he took a few deep breaths, before turning back. 'I can't stand here and listen to you telling me it was all just sex and fun for you.'

'Harry, that's not what I meant.'

'Well then bloody well explain it because that's what it sounds like!' Harry said, angrily.

'Just look at this situation here!' Draco said, quoting himself. 'It's too serious! At what point did this relationship become so serious?'

'You mean, at what point did I start loving you?'

Draco gritted his teeth and looked away. Harry sighed angrily.

'Well, I'm sorry.' Harry said. 'I'm sorry for loving you. I'm sorry for thinking this meant anything. I'm sorry for ever putting faith in anything. Don't worry, I won't _ever_ make that mistake again.'

'Harry, you're overreacting.'

'That's big, coming from you! I say I love you, and you flip out! You've said you loved me before!'

Draco sighed, but didn't say anything.

'Well, if I am overreacting?' Harry pressed. 'How should I be reacting?' Harry asked.

'Just...calm down.'

'There we go again.' Harry said. 'You act like having emotions is a bad thing.'

'Well, that's what I've always been taught.' Draco said.

'Oh, I get it. Once a Death Eaters, always a Death Eater, is that it?' Harry retorted, and realised he'd gone too far. Draco's face hardened into an angry scowl.

'Don't you_ dare_ say that to me again.'

Harry sighed. 'I'm sorry, but...I'm having a hard time trying to understand everything here. Nothing we're saying makes any sense at all.'

Draco took a few steps away from Harry, and was silent for a moment, staring out into space. Everything was quiet, and Harry held his breath. The seconds ticked by, and Harry had no idea how long they stood there, Draco staring out at the world, Harry staring at Draco. Harry shivered slightly, but didn't want to move in case he broke Draco's musings.

Suddenly Draco spun around and walked quickly towards Harry, pushing him up against the wall. Without a word, he kissed Harry, deeply, and a surprised Harry reciprocated after a moment's shocked. He moaned as Draco's tongue found his, but Draco, just as suddenly as he had begun, pulled away.

'The problem is,' he said, drawing in ragged breaths, 'is that I _do_ love you.' he said, his grey eyes staring into Harry's, as if searching for something.

Harry stared at Draco, completely shocked. Then his eyes brightened, and he smiled. 'Yeah?'

Draco nodded. 'Yeah.'

Harry's face widened into a grin, but at Draco's dark expression, it faltered.

'But?' he asked.

'But do you really love me?' Draco asked.

'Of course I do!' Harry said, nodding vigorously, slipping his hands around Draco's waist.

'Don't...don't answer yet.' Draco said, slowly removing Harry's hands. 'We need...we need to think about this seriously. We need to have some...alone time.'

Harry frowned. 'What do you mean?'

'I think...I think I need you to think about whether you _really_ love me. And whether it means anything. And...and where we're going. And just...' Draco sighed. 'I don't know. I think I'm drunk.'

Harry laughed. 'I think you are too. You're not making much sense.'

'But I know this is what I want to happen.' Draco stated.

'And what exactly is that?'

'Me leaving.' said Draco.

Harry swallowed. 'Oh.'

'Because I need time to think whether this means anything. And whether this can work.' Draco said, gesturing at the two of them, looking at Harry calculatingly.

'Oh.' said Harry. 'Alright then.'

'I mean, you don't know me. But you may find you don't really want to.'

'But I do!' Harry insisted.

'Just...think about it, ok?'

'Ok.' Harry said, softly.

Draco nodded and stepped back. He pulled out his wand and summoned his shoes, and put them on after they'd floated through the door.

'So you're going.' Harry clarified.

Draco nodded, not looking at him.

'When will you be back?' Harry asked. It was a "when", not an "if". It had to be.

'I'm not sure.' Draco said, softly. 'Soon, I think.'

'Oh.' Harry said, quietly.

Draco nodded, and with one last glance at Harry, he walked off.

'Draco!' Harry called out.

Draco paused, and then turned around.

'I know you're not sure if you loving me means anything, but...well.' Harry said, and blushed, slightly. 'It means something to me.'

Draco didn't move.

'I just wanted you to know that.' Harry said.

Draco hesitated, but then gave a small smile, and walked off. Harry watched him until the last moonlit blond hairs disappeared around the farthest corner in sight.

'I don't know you? We'll see about that.' Harry murmured.

o

o

o

Draco felt the cool air nipping at his cheeks, turning them a soft crimson as he walked down the back streets, no real intent on reaching a safe or known destination. He didn't know where he was going, and he knew he'd eventually have to think about it. The night was dark, cool and dank, and he gripped his wand in his hand, which was still tingling from the summoning curse on his clothes he had performed on his clothes.

Fuck.

What the hell was going on in his life? At what point did he lose control?

He'd been lying under Harry, giddy and sated, and when Harry had murmured...well, what he murmured. The thing. THE thing. And he had frozen up.

_What? _he'd thought frantically, and pulled himself away as soon as he heard.

What the fuck was he doing? He'd been going along life, cruising like it was some sort of boat ride, bobbing up and down without actually looking what was going on. Since when did he _ever_ bottom for _anyone_? Since when did he ever subject himself to someone else? Since when did he float, without analyzing the future? Since when did he lose control of his goddamn life? _Since when did Harry Potter love him_?

Since when did everything seem clear and yet make no sense at all?

_You're drunk_, Draco's mind supplied him. _You're drunk and you're flipping out and you're going to hate yourself tomorrow and you have no idea what you're doing and wouldn't you rather be back in bed with Harry?_

Everything came hurtling into Draco's head as he ran, his blood pumping steadily through his brains, his temple throbbing, like someone was informing him about the events of his life after a long coma, and all he could do was sit there, numbly, and nod as his actions were explained to him.

Like he'd been stumbling along blindly and he'd finally been handed glasses.

Glasses. Black hair. Shining eyes. Blushing skin. Choking moans. _Harry_.

And...and that word. _That_ word. _Love. _What the hell is love, anyway? Isn't it all just some stupid illusion? Did Harry mean it? Why the fuck would he?

Fuck. Suddenly Draco realised what he's just told Harry. He told Harry he loved him.

Fuck. Did he really?

He'd done it before. Harry had said it back. Why did it feel like it only meant something now?

Fucking hell, he shouldn't have been analyzing his feelings _now_! He should have known this for ages! He should have been going along, accumulating answers and feelings and thoughts, rather than have them hit him over the head and force themselves in, dragging him under!

Draco looked around and realised he had no idea where he was.

Like he was lost in his mind, or something. That's what his mind felt like to him, anyway. Like it was full of all these thoughts and feelings and if only he hadn't been...

Hadn't been what? Not listening? Not understanding? Not caring?

Draco suddenly felt the strange urge to burst into tears. He walked over and leant on the cold, stone wall of a building. Not only conflicting emotions inside, but now conflicting temperatures on the outside, the stone feeling particularly cool on his heated skin.

He sighed when he suddenly realised he'd done it again. Gone somewhere without realizing. Without thinking.

And how was Harry supposed to feel? None of this was Harry's fault. Draco had flipped out and run off. Then when he confronted him, told him he need time. _He needed time._ How pathetic. How was Harry feeling? Probably hating Draco. Probably thinking he was a complete bastard.

Which he was.

Probably thought he had commitment issues.

Did he? Have commitment issues? Draco probed his brain further, like a child looking for Easter eggs in the garden. The terrain wasn't familiar to him anymore.

Did he flip out because all he wanted was something casual?

Draco thought to Harry's face. His smile. His laugh. His life. Draco bit his lip and sighed quietly. He didn't think that was it. The problem was, Harry was the kind of person you could fall in love with. And did.

The problem? Or the solution?

Draco bit his lip.

o

'Well, well, well.' a rather too familiar voice interrupted his train of thought. Draco jolted, and looked up quickly, and his suspicions were confirmed as Blaise Zabini slunk out of the shadows, his hands jammed in the pockets of his tight, black trousers. 'What brings you to this part of town, Draco?' he asked with a smile.

Draco stared. What kind of fucked of coincidence was this? It was God-knows what time in the morning, he was standing in a dark alleyway in the middle of what he considered nowhere (it might as well be, if he didn't know it or grace it with his presence much) and along come Blaise. He looked around, wondering what on Earth Blaise what doing there. Mind you, Blaise was probably thinking the same thing. Draco struggled to get his mind back on the track of reality, rather than let it continue on speeding down the highway marked "Feelings". He really should merge the two, one day.

'Not much.' he said, coolly. 'And you?' he returned, trying not to shiver. It was rather cold out. He wish he'd summoned his jacket, too.

Blaise smirked. 'Why, this is my lair! All snakes must have their lair, n'est-ce pas?'

'Naturally.' Draco replied. Then he looked around. 'Not very...luxurious, is it?'

Blaise grinned. 'You're acting a little cocky for being out of your element, aren't you?' he said, his eyes glinting.

Draco swallowed. 'One can't suppress natural charm.' he oozed, smiling.

Blaise smiled a strange smile. 'No. I suppose not.' he took a few steps toward Draco, looking casually over his shoulder. Draco felt the first twinges of fear pierce his stomach, but he stood his ground. He suddenly realised he was in a situation and he had no idea where it was headed.

'So. How you been?' Blaise asked, innocently.

Draco narrowed his eyes. 'Good. I suppose.'

'You suppose?' Blaise repeated.

'Good. Yes.' Draco confirmed.

'Uh huh. And how is Harry?' Blaise continued.

'He's fine.' Draco said, shortly. Then he realised what he said. 'Oh.'

Blaise smirked. 'I knew it. I knew it was him! One cannot spend seven years with the Boy Who Lived and not remember his face, Draco.'

Draco bit his lip, but stayed silent.

'So. _So._ You and _Harry Potter_, aye? What'd you do? Drug him?'

Draco frowned, a little unsure of Blaise's response to the information. He was expecting something more along the lines of _What the fuck are you doing running around with the fucking Golden Boy? After losing the war you've switched sides?_ etc. etc. But he was sounding more like...he didn't know.

Draco didn't like this. He couldn't put his finger on it.

'No.' he replied, through gritted teeth.

Blaise shrugged. 'It's of no consequence to me who you fuck, Draco. Harry's good-looking enough, I suppose.' Blaise smirked. 'What's he like?'

'What do you mean?'

Blaise snorted. 'What do you think I mean? Does he take biscuits to the elderly on Sundays?' Blaise chuckled at his joke. 'No. I meant, is he a good fuck?'

Draco narrowed his eyes. 'I'm not discussing that with you. Don't kiss and tell, and all.'

Blaise laughed. 'You've changed your tune. In school it was all about whose arse you'd been up each week.'

'You _know_ it was practically only yours.' Draco replied.

'Ah, notice the "practically".' Blaise pointed out. Then he frowned. 'You weren't with Potter in school, were you?'

Draco shook his head. 'I hated him.'

'Past tense, I notice.'

'You think I'd fuck someone I hated?'

Blaise grinned. 'So you didn't hate me then!'

'What the fuck is your point?'

'No matter. This wasn't what I wanted to talk to you about, actually.'

'_Wanted_ to talk to me? So, perhaps maybe this meeting wasn't a coincidence?' Draco thought he was speaking rather well for being pretty confused about everything.

Blaise chuckled. 'Very observant, Draco.'

Draco tried to relax, and he waited for Blaise to proceed. Blaise, however, seemed intent on taking his time, and he removed a packet of cigarettes out of his pocket.

'You smoke?' he asked, offering one to Draco.

Immediately Draco thought of sitting on the deck and the soothing feeling it gave him, slowly calming his frazzled nerves. Almost as quickly, however, Harry's disgusted face jumped to mind, and Draco wavered.

By the glint in his eyes, Draco almost suspected Blaise knew of his internal struggle.

'No, thanks.' he said, smoothly.

Blaise grinned, looking almost pleased with himself, and taking out a cigarette, he lit it, wandless, of course, and took a long drag. All Death Eaters were trained in the art of wandless magic.

'Now. Where were we?' he asked, clearly enjoying toying with Draco.

'Well, I was just about to fuck off.' Draco said, clenching his teeth.

'Oh, I wouldn't recommend that.' Blaise said.

'And why not?' Draco retorted.

'I'm getting to that, you impatient bastard.' Blaise said jovially. 'Mind you, that was what I always liked about you.' Blaise's eyes traveled up and down Draco's body, making sure he had eye contact with Draco when he licked his lips provocatively, before sucking on his cigarette once more.

Draco sent him an icy glare.

Blaise grinned. 'Oh, come on. You know you still want this,' he said, gesturing down at himself, blowing the smoke out his nostrils with a smirk.

Draco rolled his eyes. 'Don't flatter yourself.'

'Why not? I rather like _flattering_ myself.' Blaise said, making the term sound vulgar and unethical.

'Look, if you don't get on with telling me what you're going to tell me...' Draco said, trailing his voice off into a threat.

'What? You'll whip out your paddles and spank me?'

'Get on with it, Blaise.' Draco said, coldly.

'Alright, alright.' said Blaise, sighing dramatically. 'I was walking down the street the other day, right? Just smiling to myself, looking at my gorgeous figure in the windows, and suddenly I ran into a bunch of people.' Blaise paused, to let the words sink in.

Draco _hated_ when people did this.

'Can you guess who they were, Draco?' Blaise asked.

Draco shrugged. 'I haven't a clue.'

Blaise grinned. 'Ministry officials, Draco!' he said, and laughed as if this were amusing.

It wasn't. Draco froze. 'And the thing is, they recognized me _instantly_! Isn't that funny? Like they were looking for me, or something.' Blaise continued on, in a cheerful voice.

Draco breathed. In. Out. In. Out.

'To cut a long story short, they took me back to be tried, and found me guilty for numerous unspeakable crimes while acting as a Death Eater!' Blaise said, his eyes blazing. Blaising. Blazing.

Blaise paused then, as if waiting for a response. 'Oh.' said Draco, softly.

'But see, here's the thing,' said Blaise, leaning in closer, 'they said if I helped them find and identify other Dark wizards in hiding, they'd give me a less harsh sentence!' he said, grinning, and pausing again.

Draco swallowed. 'Oh.' he said again.

'Guess what they said when I told them I could lead them straight to Lucius Malfoy's son himself?' Blaise said, grinning.

Draco froze, and breathed deeply. 'Not to pull their leg?' he replied.

Blaise locked eyes with Draco, and shook his head slowly. 'Not quite.' he said, smirking. '"Oh, excellent." they said. "Go on, then." And so I did.'

Draco shifted his weight. 'And?'

'And guess where they are now?' Blaise said, grinning.

'No idea.'

'They're right behind me.' Blaise said, grinning.

Draco froze, and looked behind Blaise, only to see an empty street. He turned to look at Blaise, who burst out laughing. Draco growled, and grinned.

'God, you _arsehole_! That wasn't funny!' Draco said, annoyed, but relieved. Oh so very relieved.

He should _not_ have fallen for that one. As if.

Blaise laughed harder. 'You...think...I'm laughing...cause...its...not...true?' he asked between gasps.

Draco's grin faded and he stopped laughing. 'What?'

Blaise pulled himself together. 'I spent some time in these cells that they have at the ministry of magic.' he said, casually, taking a drag of his cigarette. 'I'm not sure if you've been there, they're quite unpleasant, really.' he said, pulling a face. 'And you wouldn't _believe_ all the stories I heard about a deceitful little bastard known as the Malfoy heir.'

Draco paled. 'Oh? You shouldn't believe everyone you hear, Blaise.'

Blaise grinned. 'Exactly. Exactly! So, you'll never believe this, I _defended_ you. Assured them that you were as faithful to the Dark Lord as anyone could possibly hope to be.'

'Oh.' Draco said, not sure what to say. 'Thank you.' he added softly, as an afterthought.

Blaise's eyes darkened. 'But then along came another piece of scum, another traitor, to visit me. He who goes by the name of Severus Snape...' Blaise trailed off, laughing maliciously. 'A curse to the Snape name, he is. Fucking arsehole.' He looked up at Draco, expecting him to agree.

Draco nodded emphatically.

It didn't please Blaise much. 'And he found particular pleasure in informing me of your involvement on the Light Side.' said Blaise, eyeing Draco carefully. 'And after hearing him recount every tale with glee, I had no choice but to believe him.' said Blaise, his voice turning into a growl. Then it disappeared, and he laughed. 'But do you know what the funny thing is? The ministry didn't! So, the Light side believes you're a Death Eater, and the Death Eaters think you're a traitor.' said Blaise, grinning. 'Isn't that hilarious?'

Draco swallowed. He had no idea what to say. His mind wasn't working properly. Was he dreaming? It certainly felt like a dream. He was sleepy. He was tired. This was...confusing. This was bad news. This was...what?

'So, no, I'm not laughing because I was kidding.' Blaise continued. 'I'm laughing because the lying, deceitful, betraying son of a mother fucking bitch is finally going to get what was coming to him all along! Right on his slick, disgusting, smooth, cock sucking mouth.' Blaise choked while still laughing. However, somewhere along the way, his laughter had become malicious and cruel, and his eyes were shining dark with anger.

Draco faltered. 'What?'

Blaise grinned at Draco. 'I have only one thing to say to you,' he said, and with a raise of his eyebrows, he added, 'Run.'

Draco hesitated. That was what got him, in the end. If he hadn't hesitated, he could have got away, but that lingering glance at Blaise's eyes...

He ran, eventually, but it was too late.

A large group of people materialized in the air around them, surrounding the two young men.

'By order of the Ministry of Magic, I order you to raise your hands _now_.' boomed a voice from the shadows. Blaise grinned at Draco, and dropped the cigarette on the ground, stubbing it out with his foot. Draco swung around and looked straight into the dark, brown eyes.

'Well, well, well. Not looking so much like the cat who got the milk now, are we, Malfoy?'

o

o

o

'And he just left?' asked Hermione, her eyes glazing over with concern for her friend.

Harry nodded. 'He just left.'

Hermione sighed. 'I'm sorry, Harry.' she said, reaching out a comforting hand to rub Harry's back. 'But you know, some people just aren't cut out to handle commitment.'

'I'm not sure that's it, Hermione.' said Harry quietly. 'I mean, he's done so much in his life...' Harry trailed off, not really sure where he was going.

'I understand, Harry. Where do you think he is now?'

Harry shook his head sadly. 'I don't know.' he looked up, staring at Hermione, his eyes shimmering. 'Which has me more worried. He has nowhere to go. Do you think he's ok?'

Hermione smiled grimly. 'He's a Death Eater, Harry. I'm sure he has his resources.'

'He's _not_ a Death Eater.' Harry said, sharply.

They were sitting in the lounge at the Weasley-Granger residence. Ron was out at work, and it was the day after the...the _thing_. Harry didn't know what to call it. Hermione was acting sympathetic and concerned, but that didn't stop Harry feeling like shit. After Draco had left the previous night, he'd gone and laid back down on his bed, and cried himself to a sleep that was a long time in coming.

In the morning, he had woken up, and made a decision to go and see Hermione. He didn't really want to talk about it with anyone, but he _needed_ to. He needed someone to comfort him. And Hermione was the only one who didn't judge his relationship with Draco, or if she did, was tactful enough not to show it, and not to let it get in the way of helping a friend in need.

Harry slumped back on the couch dejectedly. 'He just doesn't love me.'

Hermione's face softened. 'He wouldn't have said so if he didn't.'

'Then why did he run away? Why did he just leave? The only reason would be he didn't feel the same.' Harry said, morosely, staring down at his feet.

'It's probably a big thing for him, Harry. I can't imagine he experienced much love growing up under the care of Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy.' Hermione said.

Harry sighed. 'I suppose not.' he said, quietly. 'But why hasn't he come back? He's all I have, Hermione.' he whispered.

Hermione frowned. 'What about us, huh?' she asked, softly. 'We're still here.'

Harry gave a small smile. 'Not exactly the same.'

Hermione returned the smile, if a little stronger. 'No. I suppose not.' Suddenly, her face became thoughtful, and Harry had to repress the feeling of fear that always came with the realization that the cogs in Hermione's head were churning.

'What were you doing, when you said this?' she asked, thoughtfully.

Harry blushed ridiculously.

Hermione, upon seeing this, did so too. 'Oh.' she said, quietly. 'Sex, then?'

Harry nodded.

'When?' Hermione continued.

Harry snorted. 'People don't often run off in the middle, Hermione. After.'

Hermione nodded. Then her teeth tugged on her bottom lip, and her cheeks went a little pink again. 'Was there anything...different about this time?'

Harry went to shake his head, then stopped himself. Then blushed. 'I topped.' he muttered.

'Pardon?' Hermione pressed.

Harry cleared his throat. 'I topped.' he said.

'Topped?' asked Hermione, looking confused. Then comprehension dawned on her, and she blushed again, this time more profusely than ever before, and murmured something.

'What?' Harry asked.

'Nothing.' Hermione said, quickly.

'No, tell me what you said.' Harry pressed.

Hermione did her half Weasley name proud, as the tips of her ears went pink. 'That's sort of...hot.' she said, then looked scandalized at having said such a thing, busied herself with fluffing the pillows behind her.

Harry smiled sadly. 'That's what Draco reckoned you'd think.'

Hermione coughed. 'Oh. Did he?'

Harry nodded, looking depressed.

Hermione sighed. 'Just give him some time. I'm sure he'll come around.'

Harry nodded again. Suddenly, a small smile came to Hermione's lips. Harry noticed, and frowned. 'What?' he asked.

'Oh, nothing. Amusing myself with thoughts.' said Hermione, smiling.

Harry raised an eyebrow. 'And?'

'If I had to choose...no, I shouldn't say it.'

'Oh come on, Hermione. Tell me.'

'Well, just judging by the way he's acting...oh, I'm just being silly. But if I had to choose, I'd say Draco is the woman in the relationship. No?' Hermione asked.

Harry stared at Hermione, before cocking his head slightly. 'I don't know...' he said, tugging his lip between his teeth thoughtfully. A half smile pulled at the corner of his lips. 'Mental image of Draco in a skirt.' he murmured, a slight blush following his statement.

Hermione's expression shivered between disapproving and amused. 'Hm.' she said, shortly.

Harry looked at Hermione and gave a short laugh. 'I suppose I should find some gay friends who I can talk to about that kind of stuff, hm?'

Hermione looked at Harry skeptically. 'I can't imagine gay guys sitting around politely while you fantasized about another man in a skirt. I think they'd spend their whole time plotting how to get you into a skirt, and then how to get into it, too.'

Harry rolled his eyes and blushed.

'Mind you, it's probably better you discuss it with me than others. Ron would have a fit, and Ginny would spend her whole time pretending to be disgusted while really wetting her pants. Er, so to speak.' Hermione said.

Harry cringed. 'Grotty heteros.' he mumbled.

'What?' asked Hermione, and judging by the annoyed look on her face she heard him perfectly.

'Just something Draco used to say.' Harry said.

'Oh.' said Hermione. She stood up. 'Cup of tea?'

Harry waved a hand. 'I don't want to intrude. Aren't you working today?'

Hermione rubbed her stomach. 'Maternity leave, you twat.'

Harry shivered. '_Worst _insult for a gay guy, that is.'

Hermione laughed. 'I know. So? How about it? The cup of tea?'

Harry smiled. 'Alright, then.'

Hermione moved to the kitchen, and as Harry heard the sound of the water boiling, he sighed, and leant back on the couch, running his fingers through his hair. Suddenly there was a soft tapping sound, and Harry looked around to see a large, brown owl loitering at the window.

'Oh, could you get that, Harry?' Hermione called from the kitchen. 'Post.'

'Yeah, sure.' Harry replied, and he got up, and made his way to the window. Upon opening it, the owl dumped the letters in his hands, and with a reproachful look, flew off.

'What a grump.' Harry muttered, and, walking over and sitting back down, he placed the letters on the table. One of the letters caught his eye; it looked very official. Harry sorted through and examined it, and with a shock he realised it was addressed to _him_, with "_Urgent!_" on the front.

Wasn't very urgent if it was sent with the rest of the mail, Harry thought, frowning.

'There's a letter here addressed to me.' Harry called to Hermione.

'Oh?' Hermione asked, walking through with two steaming mugs of tea on a large tray.

'Yeah.' Harry said, frowning.

'Well, open it then. It looks rather important.'

Harry nodded, and began to open the thick seal. 'How do you have your tea?' Hermione asked.

'Cinnamon. Sugar. Little bit of milk.' Harry said.

Hermione raised an eyebrow, but said nothing, adding the specified ingredients to the mug.

Harry's eyes scanned the letter, his face getting paler and paler by the second. Hermione realised and her eyebrows creased with concerned.

'Is something the matter, Harry?' Hermione asked, quietly.

'They've got Draco.' Harry whispered, his face full of anguish.

'What?' Hermione asked, stiffening.

Harry shook his head slowly, disbelieving. 'The Ministry!'

'What? Why?'

Harry sucked in a breath and began to read the letter.

_Dear Mr Harry Potter,_

_This morning, Ministry officials were delighted to be informed of the capture of one of the most wanted criminals since the end of the Dark War. Draco Lucius Malfoy's capture was rejoiced, and we are sure you will also be in good spirits, too._

_However, Mr Malfoy seems to be under the illusion that you have been in contact with him since your time at Hogwarts. He is calling on you as a witness, and though we're not quite sure what it was that you supposedly witnessed, we feel obliged to request your presence at the Ministry of Magic this afternoon, to better comprehend what it is he is insinuating. If you do indeed have evidence of any sort, you will be required to testisfy at the trial of Mr Malfoy._

_We look forward to seeing you again, Mr Potter, and will surely appreciate your time._

Harry's face started going red with fury. 'Those _bastards_.' he growled. 'I'll be there.'

'Harry...' Hermione trailed off.

'Surely Snape knows? He was a spy! Draco was a spy! Why the fuck doesn't Snape say anything? How the fuck did they find out where Draco is? How the _fuck_ did they get at him? _Fuck_!' Harry shouted, getting up. 'I'm going to go and find Snape, and we're going to _tell_ those bloody fools at the Ministry the truth, we're going to get Draco out of that hole, and he's bloody well going to come home with me!' Harry screamed.

'Harry.' Hermione said, softly, laying her hand on Harry's arm. 'Harry.'

'What!' Harry spat.

'Can you sit down a moment, Harry?' Hermione asked.

'What? Why? I need to talk to Severus!' Harry shouted at Hermione, looking at her like she was crazy.

'But...I want to go through some things with you.'

'Like what? I don't have time for this, Hermione!' Harry roared.

'Like what if he's bloody well not innocent, that's what!' Hermione shouted, raising her voice to match Harry's.

Harry stared at her, his eyes widening. 'What?' he said in a low voice.

'I think you just need to consider what you're going-'

'You don't think he's innocent?'

'I didn't say that, Harry, I said you need to-'

'He's innocent, damn it, and that's fucking final!'

'Well _no_, actually, he's not!' Hermione shouted.

There was a moment of silence. 'What's that supposed to mean?'

Hermione rolled her eyes. 'I don't mean he's a Death Eater, Harry. I'm just saying...' she sighed, and ran a hand through her unruly hair. 'I'm just saying that while he might not have been an _actual_ Death Eater, he still would have been _pretending_ to be one, and if he never committed a single crime, don't you think the other Death Eaters, not to mention V-voldemort, might have gotten a bit suspicious?'

Harry opened at closed his mouth a few times, before growling exasperatedly. 'Fuck, Hermione, it was a _war_, damn it, of course he will have killed people! We all did!'

'On our side?' Hermione challenged.

'We're all people!' Harry retorted.

'So you're standing up for Death Eaters now?'

'I DON'T WANT TO HAVE AN ARGUMENT WITH YOU!' Harry roared.

'I'm just trying to prepare you for the fact that the world may not be as black and white as you think it is!' Hermione shouted.

Harry remembered Draco saying those words, and he sighed. 'I know the world isn't simple, Hermione. I know Draco will have done some awful things in his time, but the fact remains, he did it for the good of our side and that's what counts, in the end!'

'Do you know that for a fact? Were you an eye witness? Whose word are you going on?'

'Whose side are you on?' Harry shot.

'Whose side was_ he_ on?' Hermione retorted.

'Ours, damn it!'

'And you _know_ that?'

'Well...yes!'

'And how do you know that, Harry?'

'I just _do_!'

'Because you know him and love him and trust him?'

Harry's anger boiled up, but furiously he tried to channel it into calm. 'Well, then. I'm going to apparate to Hogwarts, and I'm going to talk to Snape, and he's going to tell me the bloody truth about all of this!'

And with a crack of apparation, he was gone.

o

o

o

Not, in hindsight, a good idea to confront Severus Snape, of all people, when furious.

The bastard seemed to _enjoy_ it being as infuriating as possible.

'I've heard rumours concerning Draco Malfoy's alliances in the war, and was wondering if you know anything about it. 'Harry said in what he thought was a supremely well executed and polite question.

Snape sneered. 'Why?'

'Well, you were a spy, weren't you?' Harry said, impatiently.

'Very perceptive, Potter.'

Harry rolled his eyes. 'Stop being difficult.'

'You're the one who wants something here, Mr Potter. I suggest you change your tactics, because insults aren't going to get you anywhere.'

'It was a request, not an insult. Look, won't you just tell me?'

'If I tell you the information, do you promise to remove yourself from my sight? I should hate to think you would continue to linger.'

'Oh believe me, I'll be out of here faster than you can say "Piss off!"'

'Dumbledore's. He was on Dumbledore's side. Technically.' Snape added, as an afterthought. 'His actions were more...helpful to our side than the Dark Lord's.

'Oh.' Harry suddenly grinned. 'Good.'

Snape raised an eyebrow. 'Good?' he repeated, looking vaguely astonished.

Harry nodded. 'Good.'

And with that, he was gone, apparating straight back to Hermione's once he stepped out of the gates.

o

o

o

'Our side!' he proclaimed gleefully, upon seeing Hermione, who was curled up on the couch.

'I still don't know why you left it until _now_ to figure that out.' Hermione murmured. 'You've been seeing him for quite some time now.

Harry stopped. She had a point. He shrugged, and brushed it off. 'Ah well. I feel a hell of a lot better.'

'On whose word?'

Harry blinked. 'Snape's.'

'Ah.' Hermione muttered, sitting up. 'Are you sure he didn't just say so to make you leave?'

Harry shook his head. 'He would have just said no, then.'

Hermione shrugged. 'I suppose.'

'I might make my way down to the Ministry now, actually.'

'And what exactly are you going to say?' Hermione said.

'Well, I'm going to get Snape called in as an official witness.'

Hermione looked at him skeptically. 'They'd do that for you?'

Harry snorted. 'I saved their bloody arses. They'd do anything for me.'

'Not abusing your power, are you?'

'Of course not.' Harry said, innocently. 'And _then_...then I'm going to shout that I, Harry Potter, Saviour of their Fucking Arses, love Draco Malfoy, in front of the whole of the Ministry.'

'You are not.'

Harry smiled grimly.

'I sure am.'

'You bloody are not!'

'Ultimate exploitation of my name, don't you think?'

'Harry...I don't think that's a good idea.'

'Why not?'

Hermione sighed. 'What if it blows up in your face? The papers will go berserk.'

Harry shrugged. 'The ultimate sacrifice. Makes life interesting, huh?'

Hermione looked at him reluctantly. 'If you say so.'

Harry grinned. 'You coming?'

'I think not.'

'Why? This will be the event of your lifetime.'

'So The Great War against the Dark Lord was nothing, was it?' Hermione asked sarcastically.

'Child's play. This will go down in history.'

Hermione laughed. 'As?'

'As the day Harry Potter Confessed his Love For Draco Malfoy Publicly, and Proceeded to Bail, (or smuggle, depending how the situation goes)-' Harry grinned at Hermione's disapproving look, ''-Him Out of Jail and Ravish Him Senseless.'

Hermione raised an eyebrow. 'Oh.' she said, amused. She surveyed Harry. 'You know, you're going to have to be a lot more angry than this if you're going to get anywhere.'

'Oh believe me,' Harry assured her, 'my blood is boiling. They have my Draco.'

Hermione raised an eyebrow. 'Your Draco?'

'My Draco.'

'Well. Good luck. Come over for tea later, if you want.'

'Mmmmm. Can Draco come?'

'No innuendoes intended?'

'Well...'

'Oh, piss off, Harry. Go and save your Draco.'

'Too fucking right. Off I go.'

And with a crack of righteous apparation, he was gone.

o

o

o

Moggie Crab's dark eyes gazed over the rugged pictures she'd saved from years of Witch Weeklys. Every single pair of green eyes stared back at her, every ruffled patch of hair blew in her direction, every smile quirked at her face...

Or so she liked to tell herself.

She looked up and out the small, sad little window, that sat perched in the corner of the grey, drab wall. She sighed, and wished she had a real window, that showed the real world. It was all very well and good at parties to mention to unsuspecting idiots that you worked at The Ministry of Magic (gasp!), but it wasn't all that riveting, really.

'Oh my God! It's Harry Potter!' a voice called from what sounded like the room next door. Moggie's heart started beating faster, and she wondered whether she was having a prank played on her again.

It had certainly happened before. Everyone seemed to know of her little "infatuation" with Harry Potter.

But God. He was amazing.

But as soon she heard the footsteps nearing her desk, suddenly, somewhere in her bones, she _knew_ it was him.

The way his steps sounded. Righteous. Meaningful. Powerful.

No one in her department walked like that.

Her breathing quickened. This was where her whole life was leading up to. She shivered, and her heart started pounding, and she broke into a nervous sweat. She was going to see him. _Actually_ see him. The real him. The One and Only. _The_ Harry Potter.

The footsteps neared her, and the whole world slowed down.

Seconds became agonizing hours.

Sweat trickled down her neck.

She abruptly stood up, every particle of her being in anxious anticipation.

And then.

It happened.

He came into view.

Every glorious inch of powerful, sexy, gorgeous, dominating, life-saving, righteous, angry Harry Potter, more than you could ever _dream_ of...

But as it happened, Moggie Crab had to keep on dreaming.

She passed out, from sheer excitement, as soon as the first strands of hair appeared from behind the corner. She didn't wake up until the last of his cloak had swished around the wall at the end of the room.

Life's a bitch, huh.

o

o

o

'I want to see him _right now_!'

A young man bustled up to Harry. 'Ah, Mr Potter! I don't believe we were expecting you until-'

'I don't give a damn what you were expecting! I wasn't expecting a letter informing me that Draco had been locked up by a bunch of insane maniacs! I want to see him _now_!' Harry roared, rather quite pleased at how authoritative he sounded.

'D-draco? I didn't realise you...were-'

'And I didn't realise you were completely _incompetent_!' Wow. Snape _would_ be proud. A few people started emerging from their offices.

'Mr P-potter, if you'd please...come with me, we can surely-'

'Sort this idiotic mess out?' Harry demanded.

The young man nodded meekly. 'Of course, Mr Potter.

Harry grinned, and the young man looked startled at the change. 'Good. And please, call me Harry.'

o

o

o

'Reluctant as you may be to accept this, Mr Potter, my assurances on alliances in the war are hardly valued, nor taken into account. As far as many people here are concerned, I myself am still a doubtful case.'

'But Severus, that's _ridiculous_!' Harry shouted. He was too angry to be embarrassed about the fact that he was practically in a performance, standing with Snape inside a ring of onlookers.

'Indeed.' Snape muttered, clearly not as distracted with the proceedings.

'Well,' spluttered Harry, 'we'll just have to get Dumbledore-'

'Dumbledore is indisposed.' Snape said crisply.

'Well, _somebody_ has to do _something_!'

'Excuse me, Mr Potter, sir,' interrupted one of the many Ministry bystanders, who had fled their jobs in search of the entertainment that was promised at seeing Harry Potter trying to bail his (this is where it got confusing, lover? friend? enemy?) out of custody. Harry was certainly doing his best to make a scene. And once Snape had been hauled along it looked like it was some sort of crude workplace theatre. 'But why don't you just wait to see how the trial pans out? If Malfoy is innocent, like you say, surely all will be proved so.'

'You _meatsack_!' Harry roared, and a few of the crowd chuckled. 'Do you really think those prejudiced bastards are going to take anything remotely sensible into account?'

'Would I be one of those prejudiced bastards, Harry?' said a stern voice behind him. Harry whirled around to see Percy Weasley, every tense and angular inch of him, staring angrily at him and the situation he appeared to have engineered.

'Why the hell have you got Draco?' Harry demanded.

'I think you know perfectly well why, Harry. I am not making any allowances just because he happens to be The Boy Who Lived's lover.'

There were gasps from the crowd, and the corner of Snape's mouth twitched.

'Well I'm not going to stand by and watch this injustice just because the Minister of Magic is a biased prick! Damn it, I love Draco Malfoy, and I will not just stand here while his life is thrown away just because the world can't handle the truth!' Harry roared.

There was a collective intake of breath from everyone in the room. Harry Potter in love with Draco Malfoy? There was a fluttering of hands, as the audience of the spectacle hastened to pinch themselves, just to be assured they weren't dreaming.

'He has merely been taken into custody, Harry. He will have a trial, and then we will proceed to determine his innocence-'

'You _know_ that's all bullshit!' Harry roared.

'Harry!' Percy said, sternly. 'You are not permitted to speak to the Minister of Magic in such a way!'

'I can speak to you however you want, you arsehole!' Harry shouted, becoming slightly hysterical.

'Harry, my dear boy,' said a familiar, comforting voice from behind him, 'shouting will get you _nowhere_.'

Harry whirled around and almost collapsed with relief.

_Dumbledore_.

Oh, Merlin.

Everything was going to be alright.

'How did you get here?' Harry asked weakly.

'Oh, I know when I am needed.' Dumbledore said, his eyes twinkling.

'But, Albus...' Snape said, quietly, 'You...you shouldn't be up.'

Harry froze, and stared at Dumbledore.

'What?'

'Come now. Let's not jump into everything at once, shall we? We'll get this sorted out first, and then we'll move on.'

Percy was visibly cowed by the presence of his former Headmaster. 'I'll have you know,' he started meekly, but Dumbledore merely smiled.

'Of course I intimidate you, Percy. And I would appreciate it if you didn't lie to me.' he said. 'Now.' he said, turning to face Harry. 'What's going on here?'

'Draco Malfoy has been taken into custody and is awaiting a trial from the Ministry.' Snape informed him.

'Ah.' said Dumbledore. He raised an eyebrow at Harry. 'And?'

'And Mr Potter here has made it his personal business to inform everyone of Malfoy's involvement on the Light side of the war, and, incidentally, his love for said Malfoy. I believe he came here today with the intent of bailing Draco out.' Snape finished.

Harry's relieved expression diminished as Dumbledore's face hardened.

'I see.' he said, not looking at Harry. Harry's heart started beating faster. Dumbledore...he wouldn't disapprove, would he?

'I'm not quite sure what Harry's doing here.' Dumbledore finally said.

Harry gulped.

'The trial must be had, of course.' Dumbledore continued. 'I see no reason why any special allowances should be made for Harry, here. Mr Malfoy is suspected, and he must be tried.'

Harry spluttered.

'Though of course, Severus Snape, Harry Potter and myself will all be present as witnesses.' Dumbledore concluded, looking Percy straight in the eyes.

Harry smiled.

'Well. I suppose...yes, that's fine.' Percy said, trying to sound authoritative, looking like a glowing splint compared to the sun that was Dumbledore.

'Excellent.' said Dumbledore, his eyes twinkling. 'What is the date of the trial?'

'A week from today, sir.' Percy said, meekly.

'And you are intending to keep Mr Malfoy...where?' Dumbledore asked.

'Ummmm...' Percy swallowed, clearly not sure what the expected answer was.

'Why don't we shuffle along the trial to tomorrow, hm?' Dumbledore asked, the Voice of Reason.

'I...believe that can be done.' Percy straightened. 'I will see to it that it is done.'

'Wonderful.' Dumbledore beamed. 'Now, if you will excuse me, I need to lie down.' and with a loud and strangely sparkling crack, he was gone.

Harry looked at the masses of people surrounding him, and with weak knees, he beamed.

The crowd broke out into applause.

Severus Snape sneered slightly, and turned around, intending to march off. Harry's smile slid off his face, and he grabbed Snape's arm urgently.

'Severus. What's the matter with Dumbledore?' he asked.

Snape glared at Harry. 'He is old, Potter.'

'You mean...he's going?' Harry asked, quietly, and the crowd had hushed to listen in.

'Get back to work!' Snape snarled, noticing the eavesdroppers. They started, and dribbled back to their desks. Snape sighed, and looked at Harry.

'Is he dying?' asked Harry.

The corner of Snape's mouth twitched. 'I think he's still got a bit left in him yet, Potter.'

'Oh. Well. That's good.' Harry said. 'Oh, um...thank you. For...you know.'

'Don't thank me. It was all Albus.' said Snape.

'Well. I...I suppose. I...I guess I'll see you tomorrow.'

Snape nodded curtly, turned on his heel, and left.

Harry sighed, and grinned, standing alone in the now empty space. Suddenly, he had a thought. He wanted to see Draco. He _had_ to see Draco.

Harry had no idea where to go, so he wandered over to a random office, where he was surprised to see a young woman in tears, with a name tag, "Moggie", sitting behind her desk.

'Ah, excuse me. Could you perhaps direct me to where Draco Malfoy is currently inhabiting?'

'I'm sorry,' the woman sniffled, 'but Mr Malfoy is not allowed any visitors, but if you make your way-' the woman began, but when she turned around her eyes went wide and her mouth fell open, and she squeaked, and fainted.

Mad world.

o

o

o

'...that the jury finds the defendant, Mr Draco Lucius Malfoy, guilty of the mass number of unspeakable crimes during his time as a Death Eater.'

Harry's stomach dropped and he thought he was going to be sick. It was the day after the scene at the Ministry and the room had been eagerly awaiting the sentence.

Guilty.

Guilty, guilty, guilty, guilty...

_Guilty_.

_This can't be happening._

_I'm dreaming._

Guilty, guilty, guilty, guilty...

'However,' the judge continued, and Harry's ear pricked up, 'we have also found that these crimes, however distantly, were performed for the benefit of the light side and the fight against the evil that was the...well, the Dark Lord.'

Harry's stomach lifted. He looked across the room at Draco, and beamed, happier than he had felt for a long time.

Draco took one look at his smile looked away.

Harry's stomach fell once more.

o

o

o

Harry sat at the Granger/Weasley table, his head in his hands, his hair dipping into the soup laid out before him.

'So, er...how did it go?' Ron asked, reluctantly.

'Good.' Harry muttered.

'Was he cleared?'

'Uh huh.' Harry said.

'Well, that's great, mate!' Ron said, forcing a grin.

'Yeah.'

'Harry, are you alright?' Hermione asked.

'Tired.' Harry murmured, his hair now swimming in his soup.

'Harry, your hair is getting in your soup.' Hermione pointed out.

Harry jolted up. 'Oh. Sorry. Just...worried.'

'But you said it was good.'

'It was.'

'Then what are you worried about?' Hermione asked.

'There wasn't much point anyway.' Harry murmured.

'What?' his friends chorused.

'Are we finished here?'

'Harry-'

'Goodbye.'

Harry got up abruptly and left.

o

o

o

Harry stared up at the ceiling, humming softly. He was lying on his back on the carpet of the apartment, trying not to think about anything at all. He didn't want to think, wonder, analyze, guess...nothing.

He was rather enjoying his blissful ignorance.

The sun had slowly set, and it was dark in the room, and slightly cold, and his arms were breaking out in goosebumps. Ron and Hermione were probably palpitating, but he didn't care.

Nope.

_Hmmmm hmm hmmm hmmmmm mmm mm hmmm..._

Draco whispering I love you too.

_Hmm hmmm hmmmmmmmm..._

Draco disappearing behind the corner.

_Hmm hm mmm hmmmm..._

Draco's eyes looking away.

_HMM HMMMMMM HM MMMMM HMMMM..._

BANG.

There was a loud bang at the door. Harry jolted, and leapt up, his heart racing. Who the hell was that? He stumbled over to the door and flung it open.

Draco.

Harry gaped. Draco smiled. And walked past, through the door.

'Were you sitting here alone in the dark, Harry?' Draco called from inside. Harry closed the door slowly, and said nothing.

'Lets get some lights turned on, shall we?' asked Draco, and, flicking on the light switch, he turned to see Harry mouthing wordlessly. 'Oh, I'm sorry. Were you brooding?'

'What are you doing here?' Harry forced out.

Draco blinked. 'I live here.'

Harry opened his mouth, but nothing came out, and he closed it again.

'Speechless? Did you miss me?' Draco asked.

Harry's mind was a fuzz.

'Well, _I_ had a lot of time to brood. And I came to the conclusion,' Draco said, pulling off his jacket, 'that you're the best thing that's ever happened to me.' He grinned. 'You pull a spectacle. You scream your love for me over the rooftops. You attempt to bail me out, and then you pull together a fantastic team to fight the authorities...' Draco trailed off, smiling.

Harry gaped. Draco stared at him.

'Cat got your tongue? What's the matter with you?'

'You looked away!' Harry finally said.

Draco frowned. 'When?'

'At the trial! I smiled at you, and you looked away! I thought...' Harry looked down at his feet. 'I thought it was over between us.'

Draco stared at Harry. Then snorted.

'Over-analysis at its worst. I didn't even see you. Rather too happy, probably.'

Harry felt rather small. 'Oh.'

'The only way things would be over between us is if you ended them.' Draco said simply.

Harry stared at the floor.

'So. Do you want me?' Draco asked.

Harry choked.

'Sorry if I'm being a bit forward, but I'm feeling slightly hyped.' said Draco, grinning. Harry nodded, bemused. 'So? Do you? Or else...well, I don't know. I don't know if I'll hang around for too long if you don't. Bugger off somewhere, I think.'

'So you've...you've thought about everything?' Harry asked, reluctantly. 'Got it all sorted out?'

Draco smiled. 'Yeah. I'm a fucking idiot. I was getting overemotional, and I was being stupid and...well, just a bit of a prick, really.'

Harry nodded soundlessly. Draco fidgeted.

'Does that mean yes you understand what I'm saying or yes you want me too?'

Harry looked up into Draco's eyes. 'I want you.' he whispered.

Draco shivered. 'Oh, thank Merlin.'

'Don't thank Merlin,' quipped Harry, finding his backbone now that everything seemed to be suddenly falling into place perfectly, 'thank that pretty little arse of yours.'

Draco looked shocked for a moment, then grinned. He turned around and started stroking his arse. 'Why, thank you, Mr Bottom, for getting me my Harry back.' Draco cocked his head and stared at Harry. 'Unless you'd like to come and thank him for me?'

Harry smiled slowly, then grinned. 'You bet.'

And he closed the distance between them and wrapped his arms around Draco, pulling him into a hungry kiss, moaning deeply.

'God, I've missed you.' Harry murmured, breathlessly.

'Mmmm.' Draco agreed, his mouth nuzzling Harry's neck.

Harry laughed softly. 'It's only been a few days.' he said, and ground their hips together, gasping. 'But _fuck_ you feel so good...'

Draco's tongue traveled back up Harry's neck to his earlobe, along his cheek and back to his mouth. Their tongues locked in an intense battle, both owners pressing into each other, eyes closed in pleasure.

Draco reluctantly pulled away. 'Bedroom.' he said, his voice thick with lust.

Harry whimpered. 'Yes, please.'

o

O

o

O

o

_...Epilogue..._

'I've become boring.'

'What?'

'You, too. We're both boring.'

Harry looked down at Draco, who was lying on his back on the grass, his head on Harry's stomach, staring up into the sky.

'How are we boring?' he asked.

'We've been together more than a year.' Draco said, adjusting his head, causing Harry to giggle.

'Are you trying to drop me?' Harry asked, only half-joking.

Draco laughed. 'No. Do you remember last autumn?' he asked, twirling a leaf between his fingertips.

'Yeah. And?'

'Everything was all over the place. Unsuspecting. Interesting.'

'You complained about it at the time, you little princess.' Harry pointed out.

Draco smiled. 'Mmm.' he said. 'But now that I'm potions Master and you've got that job at Hermione's library, we're...' Draco trailed off.

'We're what?'

'Respectable.' Draco finished, saying the word like is tasted bad in his mouth.

Harry laughed.

'No, really! I have a respectable teaching position at a respectable wizard school, and you have a respectable job at a respectable library, and we live together in a respectable house...'

'So you're saying you dislike being respectable?'

'Entirely.' Draco grumbled.

'Well,' said Harry, sitting up slightly and leaning his head on his hand, 'How respectable is two grown up males making out in a public park?'

Draco smirked. 'I wouldn't know. Maybe we should try it out.'

'We might scare the children. Or get beaten up by homophobes.' Harry pointed out.

'What's life without a little risk, hmm?'

Harry laughed. 'Peaceful.'

'Yes, but all is fair in love and war.'

'You know, I always hated that saying.' Harry said. 'Because the two things that are most unfair in the world are love and war.'

'Possibly the point?'

'Hmmmm. Possibly.' Harry said, contemplating.

'Oh, don't think, Harry. You'll hurt yourself.'

Harry grinned. 'Bastard.'

'Shut up and kiss me, then.'

'Here?'

'Sure, why not?'

Harry leaned down and captured Draco's lips in his. Draco smiled, and picked a leaf out of Harry's hair.

'Was that "unrespectable" enough for you?'

'Hmmm.' Draco said, bringing his fingers up to caress Harry's cheek. 'I think we could do better.'

'Yeah?'

Draco settled back down and smiled. 'Yeah.'

o

o

o

_The End._

o

o

o

I am friggin nervous. What did you think? Review! Review!


End file.
